This Little thing called Love
by Animegurl84
Summary: This is a story that I actually wrote last year in a notebook. And once again I suck at summaries but it's more or less Piccolo learning to love a charming, High spirited Human Girl. She makes him feel things he thought he never could and He fills a void she was desperately trying to fill.
1. chapter 1

Solarah's POV*

"Ive Been dying for this Vacation for months! Nothing gonna stop me now!" A young very athletic lady chimed loudly to noone while loading her trunk full of camping gear and started running through her invertory. She was going on this camping trip and she was going alone, no one to argue with and no one to wait on , just a sress free, no aggravation, solitary peace with nature. She knew the perfect place too. She had discovered it while hiking with friends of her job last year.

'You Deserve this' she thinks.

'You work too much and never really do anything for yourself and besides, its not like your boss was practically shoving you out door'.

She distincfully remembered her boss saying, "As head of Capsule Corps and your Boss I order you to take a break!"

And that was the end of it.

" But Enough! Nature...Awaits!" Solarah Chimes out loud and climbed into her car.

As she sped off towards her destination she screams, "This is going to be Awesome!"

Piccolo's POV*

All was peaceful as he meditated above the waterfall in his Solitary Sanctuary. "Man I could get lost in that sound forever." The Lone warrior said aloud as he dropped out of his meditation to the banks of the stream that bled from the waterfall. Feeling slightly parched, he knelt down and stared at the green face that started back at him, he then reached in and scooped up the water, bringing it to his lips. the water was so cool and refreashing.

His Peace however, came to a sudden end as he felt a familiar Ki approaching. 'Gohan' He thought as a smirk played at the corner of his mouth as he rose to stand and waited. ' The boy was the only one who ever came to find me just because'. he thought.

Mostly because he partly raised and trained him, 'No boubt the boy wants to train' Piccolo thought as said boy, now man, came into view.

Gohan barely gave enough time to land properly before he was running at full force towards Piccolo.

Piccolo smiled more at his pupil's antics, This was how it always was, Their normal greeting. Play spar, a warm up as you will, before they got into a serious bout.

Throwing a hand up, Piccolo stopped Gohan in mid charge. As much as piccolo would love to continue, he would rather not here.

"Come on, Lets head to desert, I like this place too much for you to loose control and destroy it." Piccolo spoke and took with Gohan behind. When he looked back at Gohan, the brat was actually pouting, "What?" Piccolo asked, raising an eyeridge in confusion.

" I'm not careless Mr. Piccolo." He heard Gohan say. Piccolo turned away and remarked back, "Hmph* all saiyans are careless, but you do show more promise than the others."

And with that they headed off to the desert.

Solarah's POV*

Parking at the bottom of the mountain pass, Solarah figured that it was as far as she was going to get with the car. She got out and threw her camping pack on her back then clicked the car back into it's capsule, she proudly placed it into the front pocket of her pack and patted the pocket for extra measure, then carried on up the terrain on foot. As she entered the dense forest that secluded her destination. She figured it would be about a three hour hike to reach the waterfall, "No problem...Right?" you asked yourself and smiled.

Piccolo's POV*

Hours Later.

" Gohan, You Still have a habit of exposing your back!" Piccolo Growled and struck his pupil hard across his back, Sending him to the ground.

He watched as Gohan returned to his feet and simply looked up at him. 'What's he up to?' Piccolo thought as he eyed him back cautiously.

Suddenly Piccolo felt a Ki behind him. Caught off guard much to his dismay, Piccolo went to whip around and block but before he could bring his arms up to block, Gohan's split form Ki blasted him to the face, sending him hurrling to the ground as well.

Groaning, Piccolo peeled himself out of the ground and stood up. After popping his neck and dusting his gi off, he looked at both Gohans and actually marveled His friend for a moment, then he looked down and snorted as a smile played across his lips.

"Brat! I must either getting weak, Old, or slow for you to gain the upper hand on me like that". Piccolo said gruffly and crossed his arms across his chest and looked back at Gohan. The demisaiyan teen walked up to Piccolo and patted his shoulder with a smile and replied, " Or maybe I had the best teacher."

"Are you aiming for brownie points?, That'll get you know where with me and you know it." Piccolo tried to sound menacing but he knew it fell a little short. Inside Piccolo was estatic that Gohan was surpassing him. "However, I do see that you are getting better at your split multiform, careful that you don't use up too much ki while using it." He schooled Gohan and watched Gohan shrugg and merge back into one.

Gohan stretched and then looked off, watching the sun as it descended closer to the horizon, then all at once turned back to Piccolo, "Well I have to go now, Thank you for training with me Mr. Piccolo, I have alot of exams to get ready for, I'll try to come see you more often ok?...see you" Gohan waved goodbye and then turned, heading off to Mt Pazu.

Piccolo simply stood and watched Gohan fly away, he reminisced about the time he took him from his screeching Harpy of a mother and trained him for a whole year. Piccolo smiled at that 'I'd gladly do it again if I could.' He thought as he headed back to the Waterfall.

Upon arriving back to his place of tranqulity, he quickly realized that someone else was there as well. Piccolo landed at the top of the waterfall and looked down at the human that now invaded his place. With being around enough humans, he quickly realized that this human was a woman.

'Great, Just flipping fantastic, a woman is all this place needs' Piccolo grumbled inside. He had half a heart to just leave, but his curious side got the better of him, and he started to wonder what a woman was doing all the way out here all on her own in the first place. He then drifted soundlessly down the side of the rocks and hid behind one, 'I will simply observe and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid.

Closer observation revealed her features to him, She was a little shorter than Gohan, with reddish brown hair pulled into a braid that hung to the middle of her back, She wore this orange top that left little to the imagination as it showed off her toned stomache, Piccolo could feel a lump rise up in his throat and as she moved about, the muscles would glide beneath the skin ever so gracefully, he had to forcefully swallow the lump then, and he suddenly felt warm, he couldn't stop his eyes as the traveled lower. She wore Tan shorts that showed off her toned yet slender long legs.

Piccolo pulled at the collar on his cape as he felt the heat rise. ' What the hell is wrong with me?' he tought as he watched her pull her pack off and start digging through it. Finally she pulled a canteen from within, she unscrewed the cap and as she brought it to her lips, Piccolo subconsciously licked his own. Piccolo watch the muscles in her throat move as she drank. All he could do at this point was stare.

He continued to watch her from the rocks as she put her canteen back in her bag and start on clearing the area of small rocks and loose limbs. He found himself creeping closer, down to the tree line out of sight. She appeared to be setting up camp, 'Interesting...Wait! what?!, No not interesting, she needs to go!' He growled inside at himself 'I feel Gohan has made me too soft' Piccolo continued in the thought as he watched her.

After he watched her pull various objects from her pact he came to the conclusion that she was indeed setting up camp. She had just finished setting up a place for a fire, then started on her weird shelter. Suddenly she reminded him of when he kidnapped Gohan and forced that pampered brat to fend for himself while he kept and eye, 'Hmph and she comes out here willing to do it on her own.' Piccolo thought as he continued his ever careful watch over her.

Solarah's POV*

After the tent was set up, Solarah scanned the area, and then the sky, 'only a few of daylight hours left, Id better get started on that fire.' she thinks as she headed off into the woods, unknowingly to the pair of eyes that followed her as she walked away.

Piccolo's POV*

When she was far enough away, Piccolo then ventured into her campsite and looked about her things and just simply observing.

He peered into her tent and and huffed at the fact that she would need such a thing, still his curiousity carried him on as he eyed the weird contraption that laid perched up against a tree near her pack. he picked it up and marveled at the lightweight nature of it and ran a finger up the sting that ran taunt from one end to the other. "What is this thing?" he asked as he put it back in its spot and then eyed her pack.

His senses suddenly triggered that she was nearing, so he quickly returned to the treeline and the shadows to hide and "observe".

Solarah's POV*

Solarah emerged packing a small bundle of branches and twigs for her fire and headed for her ring made of rocks. As she set it up she began to feel like someone was watching her. She looked over her shoulder but saw nothing. ' Come on girl, your out here alone, get ahold of yourself' she scolded her nerves and went back to building her fire.

Piccolo's POV*

' Wow she almost seen me!...she literally looked right directly in my direction.' he thought as the peered cautiously then around the large trunk of the tree he was hiding behind and realized that she had went back to what she was doing. he sighed and silently crept away from her and her campsite.

'Maybe if I leave her alone, she will leave tomorrow...if not... then I'm just going to have to make sure that she leaves tomorrow.' he thought as he went back to the top of the waterfall and there he kept a distance eye on her at all times.

Several hours into the night Piccolo was snapped out of his meditation by a weird sound. He instantly flew down to the woman's campsite and searched for her. He found her asleep in her odd shelter but was twisting and rolling around and whimpering like she was in pain.

Piccolo looked at the door of her domed shelter and found the zipper. He then ever so gently pulled it up and opened it just big enough for him to reach into. He softly placed a hand on her forehead and she instantly stopped as if his touch had soothed her somehow. 'What am I doing? I shouldnt even began to care about this person of whom I have never met and yet here I am tring to calm her demons...Something is most definately wrong with me and until I figure out what that is?, I should keep my distance of her.' Piccolo growled inside as he withdrew his hand and Silently closed the zipper back. He took off into the night to clear his mind.

Solarah's POV*

Solarah stretched and yawned as the first signs of morning light crept in through the mesh windows of her tent, Last night was very peaceful and she had three more to go. She slowly un wrapped herself from her comforter and unzipped the door to her tent. The air was crisp and a low fog drifted about the ground. "Perfect time to go hunting." She said aloud and crawled the rest of the way out of the tent to stand up.

Solarah stretched and moaned happily as she felt the sleepy joints and muscles wake up and the occasional pops from her knees and shoulder could be heard. Then she happily bounded over to her bow and quiver, and then headed off into the woods for some rabbit or deer.

'Piccolo's POV*

He watched from afar as she began her morning. It was when she picked up that weird, curved object with the really tight string that he felt a curious urge to follow her...and follow her, he did, if only to find out what she did with it. He found her stalking a deer like a lion would and he watched as she pulled soundlessly from her back, a long slender peice of wood with a sharp metal point at the end, on the other end was red feathers.

' Could it be a weapon of some sort?' he asked himself inside as he crept closer. before he realized it he was literally behind her and was watching every move she made as she pulled back on the string. He quickly took notice, the taunt muscles in her arms as she did this and the shallow breathing and she aimed the metal pointed in towards her prey. She hadn't noticed him yet and he suddenly realized that he was admiring her, instead of trying to make her leave. Without thinking he used his ki at the same time she had decided to shoot, to push down on her elbow and caused her to fire up into the air while using his extremely quick speed to escape without her even realizing he was there. when he got far enough away he stopped and listened for her.

Solarah's POV*

"What the Hell was that just now? I felt something push my elbow down but nothing is there." Solarah spoke as she searched the area for any type of reason as to why she felt something touch her. After coming up empty handed she shrugged and went to find something else to hunt. ' It must be where I have been cooped up in the city for so long that I have forgotten what the wilds feel like.' She thought and strolled away, leaving a humored Namek who was bound and determined to end her happy get away.

A couple hours later she returned to her campsite with three rabbits, and couple of quails and a bag full of berries and nuts. She was set for at least today and maybe tomorrow if she rationed them properly. Solarah sat down on the edge of her camp and skinned, defeathered her quarry, then set to cleaning them and digging a hole deep enough for the remains that she wasn't going to eat, like the inneards. That strange feeling of someone watching her, washed over her again and this time it brought with it a sense of chill. This made tiny goosebumps rise and she quickly looked around, but again, found noone or any thing there so she just shook her head and continued in her work.

Piccolo's POV*

'She did it again...it's almost like she is sensing me but that's crazy...Humans like Krillin, Tein, and Yamcha trained for years to even be able to sense Ki, and she doesn't look like she's trained in Martial arts...let alone be able to sense me even from here up on the waterfall... Coincendence...that has to be it! and when she leaves the campsite again... That's when I will make her leave...for her safety...for being out here where things like to eat her... Tch!' He rationalized as he waited patiently for the opportune moment to strike.

He sat down under the trees at the top of the waterfall and went into meditation while he waited.

At one point he was rudefully broke from his meditation to the site of her almost naked form swimming in the pool that the waterfall poured into.

All he could do is stare at her with his mouth open as she moved gracefully beneath the water's surface. Her hair flowing behind her and her very toned body as it moved without flaw as she swam to and fro. Realization sank in that he was gawking at her, so he instantly growled and turned away with even more resolve to make her leave.

Later on in the evening he was about to go nuts as he waited. Finally when she cleaned up the campfire spot and then ventured into the woods to retireve more wood he found the moment he was waiting for and wasted no time in entering her campsite.

"Maybe if I hide her things, She'll leave," Piccolo grumbled to himself as he strolled by her tent and picked up her pink pack and strange weapon, then turned back towards her tent. A smirk pulled at the corner of his lips as he rose up his hand and sliced through the suprisingly weak material, shredding it, grabbed all her food except the nuts and berries, then took flight, back to the top of the water fall. He found one of the the tallest trees that jutted up above the treetops and hung both her bag and weapon on the branches, then returned to the treeline opposite of where she ventured off to and waited.

Solarah's POV*

"This should be enou...?! WHAT THE HELL?" she exclaimed and dropped the branches and wood at her feet. She stared in disbelief at the conditions of her campsite. The tent was completely shredded and her entire pack as well as her bow was missing.

"SERIOUSLY?!" She exclaimed loudly and dropped to her knees feeling lost and angry.

"OK...I need to calm down...I'm only miles from the nearest civilization with absolutely nothing, the meat is gone and I have no shelter...NOTHING!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Piccolo sniggered to himself as he waited for the inevitable.

Solarah closed her eyes and took a long deep breath, then another, and another.

"Ok you can do this, use your brain." She coached hersalf as she looked to the sky again, "Its getting too late to try and hike back to the highway, so I'm going to have to rough it for the night."

She then started pulling everything from her pockets and found that on her person she had two paracord bracelets, a knife, a pack of gum and a lighter...Snorting she thought, 'Well, at least I can start a fire, and with the bracelets unbound and tied together, I can tie each end on those two trees and throw my Queen size comforter over it and make a tiny tent...I'll just be sleeping on the ground. Whatever it was that took the meat and my pack left the berries and nuts so I do have alittle food...but first I'll need to move my campfire closer to those trees and get it burning. She thought and got doing just that.'

Piccolo's POV*

Piccolo stood and watched her work. He couldn't believe what was unfolding before his eyes. After she got the fire started she went and pulled a large pillowed blanket from the shredded remains of her shelter and then returned. He watched as she nothed deep grooves in the two trees and pulled off the bands from her wrists and unwound them till she had two ropes and comensed in tieing the ends together to make one and then tieing one end to the first notched tree. 'What is she doing?' he questioned curiously as she walked to the other notched tree and then back to the first. She contined to walk around the two of them about three times and then tied them firmly. Then she threw the comforter over it and placed rocks about the edges and thats when he realized that she had created another shelter for herself. He watched as she sat down on the ground and nibbled on the berries and nuts in the now failing light. He felt bad now for some reason that was unknown to him, Maybe it was because instead of her just leaving, She continued to invade his space. Soon she was crawling inside of her tiny shelter and Piccolo could tell moments later that she was asleep.

Piccolo silently ventured up to her sleeping form and studied her more closely 'Against the odds that was giving to you, you still managed to camp here...Perhaps there is more to you than I thought', Piccolo thought as he studied her face, her hair fanned her face and she using her arms as a pillow while laying straight on the ground. Her features were soft and gentle in the fire light. All he could do was stare at her, she sighed and he rose and eyeridge and leaned closer to her. Her scent began to fill his senses and he instinctfully inhailed, bringing her scent deeper with in.

'She smells like ...Flowers...the purple ones that grow around here', He thought as he found that he couldn't tear his gaze from her.

He watched as her eyes danced beneath her eyelids, 'She appears to be dreaming', Piccolo thought as he leaned back away from her and slowly rose to his feet. He would leave her be for now. However as he turned to leave, a whimper came from her and he turned to look at her. She had curled into a ball and was now trembling. He looked to the fire and noticed that it was dying, so against his better judgment he picked up a couple of the branches and placed them the tiny flame and used his Ki to help the flame catch the wood. After it started to flicker across the new wood, Piccolo then flew off to the top of the waterfall. He took pity on her, if she was bound and determined to be there, then so be it. 'Perhaps in the morning she will go back to where she came from and then this little fiasco can be forgotten.' He thought as he continued to watch her sleep from afar. Before to long he decided to meditate.


	2. Chapter 2

Solarah's POV*

Solarah could feel the warm rays coming through the trees and across her face as she slowly opened her eyes. She for a moment just laid there and looked about her surroundings. Thats when she caught something blowing gently in the breeze, just near the top of the waterfall, It looked similar to a white sheet.

Groaning, Solarah drug her sore, dirty body up off the ground and stretched. She turned back to the waterfall and the sheet...to find that it was gone.

She tilted her head and thought 'Odd...I swear that I saw something there...Oh well'.

She dusted herself off and went to the stream that leaded from the pool and waterfall, to began washing off the dirt from having to sleep on the ground. She then scooped the water up in her hands and brought it to her lips. It tasted wonderful and vigorating, but as she went to scoop the water up for another drink, she caught in the reflection, a very tall figure standing just inside of the treeline, staring back at her, she pretened to not see them and continued to drink the water.

'I don't know if they are friendly or not so I'll just wait them out'. she thought as she stood and ventured back to her makeshift campsite and sat down into a meditative posture.

Piccolo's POV*

He was sure that she saw him and yet she acted like didn't. How strange to Piccolo that she didn't react, Nothing like everyone else who immediately associated him with the deeds his father had done and would flee. 'But not this Girl...why?' she paid him no heed as she continued to drink and carry on her day. His attentions were to frighten her, and much like everything so far, has backfired.

He watched her go back to the residued campfire and sit down, cross legged and get into a form of meditation.

" She's got a much stronger will than normal humans...or maybe she's just bullheaded like a certain Saiyan prince I know" Piccolo whispered and stealthly moved further down the treeline to look at her face. There he noticed that she had pulled hair over her shoulder and it was drapped down her chest. His gaze lingered there as he watched the slow and calm rise and fall as she brew breaths.

Piccolo could smell her sweet floral scent, as if it was reaching out to him. It was making him feel giddy and warm all over.

All these emotions confused him and all he wanted was for her to leave. Now that he got to see her in a different light, we wasn't entirely sure he wanted her to go. She had intrigued his curiosity, so now his feelings were fightining inside him and it was all because she came here to camp.

"I must really be loosing my mind...Damn Son's Brat!" he grumbled quietly to himself. She broke him from his inner turnmoil as she suddenly got to her feet and stretched, giving him full view of bare skin and it made him Pale. He was instantlyflushed as he watched those muscles move beneath the skin as she stretched...It was almost too much for him to take. That is when a foul stench filled the area. He instantly slid behind the tree.

"Well Well, Lookie at what we have here?, Say...Miss you alone way out here? We could keep you company," Piccolo heard a gruff voice and followed it to see that two men had emerged from the treeline, 'Damn It! I was too distracted to notice,'He grumbled as he watched the woman back slightly away, keeping distance between them. One man was skinny and looked pathetic even for the likes of this woman...It was the other one that Piccolo felt that she may have a problem with, He was much bigger and carried a weapon that Piccolo recognized as a gun. It didn't really matter as they weren't welcome here.

Solarah's POV*

'Oh Shit!', she thinks as she stepped back to put more distance between you and the strangers that invaded your campsite.

"YOu better leave now unless you want Pain" She growled and got into fighting stance.

"Awe how cute, you going to fight me?...I like it when they fight back". The bigger man says as he approached.

"I'm Warning you...Stay away" She growled again, and when he got close enough, Solarah Leaped into the air and kicked with all her might, sending the bigger man flying backwards with a concusion. However, before she had time to face the smaller man, A loud Pop was heard and a small sting hit her shoulder. she caught a glimpse of something red and furry before lost all control of her body and fell to the ground. everything was fading away slowly , but not before a figure appeared in front of you with green skin and pointy ears. then everything went dark.

Piccolo's POV*

"What the Hell are you suppose to be? Some kind of Alien?"Piccolo half heard the man exclaim as he studied the now unconscious woman.

' Did she really just launch a man four to five sizes bigger than her? Amazing for someone who has a non fighters ki.' Piccolo thought as he then truned his focus on the shorter man. While keeping eye contact, Piccolo reached down and scooped up the woman and pulled from her shoulder the metal stick with the red feathered tip, then threw it on the ground at the man's feet.

"What is that thing?" Piccolo growled deeply, startling the man. When he didn't answer, Piccolo was there in the guy's face.

"Answer me! Before I put an end to your pitiful existence!" He growled more harshly.

"A...Tran...Tranquilizer dart...It put her to sleep ...Although the... extremely... large dosage... could kill her." Came the man's shakey voice and Piccolo could feel her life fading. He looked down to her face and then back to the man, he could feel the anger swell deep inside the pit of his stomache. Growling again, Piccolo punched the man in the gut, then grabbed him by the back of his shirt, lifting to eye level.

"For your sake...you better Pray she doesn't die, else I will find you and finish you off myself...and trust me when I say that there will be no...where you could hide that I would not find you." Piccolo threatened and took to the sky with the woman cradled in one arm and the disgruntled scum of a man gripped in his other hand. Piccolo was going to have to take her to Dende, but not before he strands this trash somewhere in the desert on the way.

After leaving the man on top of one of the tall rock fissures that jutted up from the sands, Piccolo headed straight for the lookout.

As he neared the base, Piccolo looked down at her face. "Why Am I doing this?" He whispers and for no reason pulls strands of hair from her face.

Then with a sigh he shot up tower to the top where the lookout was located...above the Earth.

Dende's POV*

The Teenage Namekian Guardian stood at the edge of the lookout and waited for Piccolo's arrival. He could sense much turmoil in the Older Namek and knew that there was some form of panic laced in his ki, Though he didn't know why.

Piccolo's POV*

Reaching the top, Piccolo wasn't suprised to Find Dende there waiting on him. Becoming the guardian of the earth grants great insight.

"Piccolo, What's wrong, and who's this?" Dende asked as he hurried over to them.

"We'll talk later, right now we need to help her or she's going to die," Piccolo answered, walking past the young guardian and headed into the Sanctuary. He headed to the empty room at the end of the hall and laid her on the overly large bed. Piccolo found himself unable to resist the urge to brush the strands of hair from her face. As Dende rounded him the started to explain. "She was confronted by two men...most likely Poachers and she was shot with something and she collapsed...I think it was some kind of sedative."

Dende Placed a hand on her forehead, "She's cool to the touch."He claimed and as he moved his hand down to her chest to check her heart beat, Piccolo defensively Growled. This suprised both of them. "Her Heart beat is really faint, but keeping steady, I'll search her body to find out why... In the mean time why don't you go rest Piccolo." Dende Voiced his concern for Piccolo but only got a grunt as a response. Dende rose an eyeridge at him unbelieving, Which in return, Made Piccolo soften his mood.

"I'm fine Dende...sorry for my...reaction...I've not been myself lately and I don't fully understand what's going on but it has started when she showed up at my Waterfall." Piccolo said quietly and turned to leave. 'Perhaps some rest would be good' Piccolo thought.

He knew that Dende would do everything in his power to save her...'The brat absolutely hates to see someone die.'

Dende's POV*

Dende watched Piccolo walk away.

'Piccolo's acting very strangely, Why would his first instinct be to bring her to me instead of the many hospitals or to Bulma's. Not to mention that possessive growl that clearly shocked him...just because I touched her...Hmmmmmm', Dende thought as he located the toxins and started to use his healing powers to remove it. A smile played across his face as he thought about the possibilities to Piccolo's sudden behavior...He had a hunch, 'I'm just going to ride this one out and see where it goes, I have this inkling feeling that I'm going to be seeing more of this paticular human.

Piccolo's POV*

Piccolo stared down at the large bed in his old room, defeatedly he sighed. He removed his gear and turban then climbed onto the bed. 'Yeah...rest, Definately needed.' He thought as he felt his body relax against the bed. Sleep took him easily and much deeper than he realized.


	3. Chapter 3

Solarah's POV*

Everything felt so heavy and the light was getting brighter, almost blinding as Solarah squinted. When she tried to open her eyes again, everything was still fuzzy. She felt warm almost like she had been sleeping. Solarah slowly turned her face from the source of the light and her eyes focused.

Finally being able to see, she realized that she was in a bed, in a room, that was all white. Slowly she rose up into a sitting position, 'Where am I?' she thought as she slowly and very quietly swung her legs over the side of the bed. She tried to remember what happened. 'Lets See...I was Camping only to find that someone or something ramsacked my campsite and left me with little to nothing, then there was that mysterious figure that was watching but it left me alone...then those two guys showed up...Oh God!' Solarah Suddenly panicked as the realization set in and she started observing herself. She looked fine, felt fine...she was still in the same clothes. That's when she remembered something else.

"Wait a minute, someone with green skin and pointy ears wearing purple and white showed up...could they have saved me?" She asked herself in a hushed tone.

When She went to stand, things got even more weird as she felt like she was floating 'No really where am I at, and why does the air feel so thin?' You thought as she spied the open door. She very quietly crept up to the door and peeked around the door frame, Noe movement, no sounds...nothing.

As she looked around the empty hallway she caught sight of light at the other end, 'Maybe its a way outside.'

Very carefully, Solarah slid into the hallway and crept down the hallway. As she came upon the first door, she waited for any kind of sign that someone was there,...nothing. So she continued by andas she neared the next door she caught a recognizable breathing sound, though it was quiet.

'It sounds like someone is sleeping.' She thought as she peered around the door. What greeted her eyes was definately not what she expected.

There on the bed similiar to the one that she had woken up on, laid a man with green skin and pointy ears. ' Could he be the one that saved me?' She thought as she slid into the room silently and neared the bed. Thats when she realized how much larger he was than her. He had a very chiseled face and yet it looked soft. In a way she found him oddly beautiful, especially with the Pink ridged patches that adorned his arms, almost like muscles.

'How strange...and yet...for some reason, he oddly struck me and I felt as if I knew him.' Realizing that she was inrtuding she decided to leave.

As she crept back to the door she turned once more to look at him 'He looks pretty cool just laying there.' and with that she entered the hallway and headed further down the hallway.

Just as she rounded the corner she seen a doorway that was indeed heading outside but right before she went towards it a voice came from behind her.

"Hello Miss, I see you have woken," She whirled around to find smaller version of the one she seen earlier, She screamed and bolted for the door.

"Wait Please, I didn't mean to scare you." Came the voice again and she looked over her shoulder to find him following her quickly.

She only turned to look where she was going as she skidded to a stop right on the edge on nothingness.

"Oh My God Where Am I!?" She screams as she turnes back to the green person behind her.

"Easy now, Theres no need to be afraid, My name is Dende, I'm Sorry for frightening you" He says as he throws up his palms in a non-threatening gesture, "Now then...If you would just come away from the edge, The strength of the winds up here are..."

That was all Solarah got to hear as a gush a wind literally pushed her off the edge and she was now currently plummeting earthbound.

'THAT'S IT, I'M DEAD...SOON TO BE A GREASE SPOT UPON THE EARTH!!!!' She screamed inside as she braced for impact.

Instead A warm body suddenly was pressed against her side and all movement seemed to have stopped. At this moment Solarah realized that she had closed her eyes. She slowly opened her eyes and at first all she could see was something purple, then she saw a green hand under her knees.

She bravely allowed her eyes to wander upwards to a neck and then a face,...she gasped...'His Face.'

Up close she could see the very chisled features about his face and the long elvish ears that framed his face. THen there were those eyes of onyx that stared back at her. She could no longer remain quiet.

"Who...Are You? she asked quietly

Piccolo's POV*

He heard her question but couldn't tear his eyes away from hers. he felt like she was pulling him in, and for some odd reason, he didn't want to fight it. 'Those eyes of hers are like gems that shine bright with the sunlight, and her scent...is so unlike all the other humans i have come in contact with...Hers is so earthy and so...' Piccolo seemed to snap out of whatever speel he had been under and started to fly back up.

Apparently she had just noticed this, cause she gave a yelp and chose to throw her arms around his neck and bury her face into the bend of his neck.

'Why Is she doing this and why does it make me feel like this?...Wait she's...shaking...she must be afraid of heights!' Piccolo thought as he tried to recover from the embarrasing and odd embrace that she was giving him. Piccolo just sighed as continued upwards.

He found that when he reached the top however, that he wanted to hold on to her. everything about her was so alurring to his curiosity.

Realizing this he grumbled inside and placed her feet firmly to ground and released her, then dejectively backed away.

Dende was of course waiting and saw the opportunity to approach then. "That was rather quick oy you Piccolo."

Piccolo heard him say as the young guardian eyed him strangely. Piccolo could feel the accusation and defensively he grumbled back, "Would you rather I let her die? I can rectify this!"

Dende only smiled back and replied, "Somehow I find that very hard to believe now." Piccolo heard his words and couldn't stop the heated flush from staining his cheeks mouth gapped open with no reply. All at once he huffed and turned his attention away, crossing his arms.

Solarah's POV*

She wanted to giggle as she watched the almost brotherly transaction between the two green beings. It was obvious to her now that they wern't trying to hurt her so she instinctfully relax. The shorter one then turned towards her, it was then that she got a really good look at him. His face held a sort of softened, gentle smile and his face was slightly more rounded...almost as if he was young. He must have noticed that she were studying him, cause he tilted his head and held out his hand to her. She slowly took it and he gripped it gently, shook it , and then let go. "I Promise Miss, We won't harm you...Piccolo actually mi..." He was interrupted by a deep growl coming from the larger one.

Solarah knew she looked stupid but she didn't care. She had never come across being like these before. "Who...What...Are you and where is this?" she asked curiously and looked between the two of them.

He only smiled and replied, "As I said Before, I am Dende, The guardian of the Earth,"

'Guardian?' Solarah thought as she tried to process this, 'Earth has a Guardian? and It's this Adolescent-like Green guy?...I must be dreaming this shit, It can't be real.' She thought as she looked over her shoulder to the taller one. He seemed uncomfortable by her staring at him as he constantly averted his gaze away, but he also seemed curious as he continued to make eye contact. Dende noticed this and continued,

"That's Piccolo...He found you unconscious and brought you here to the lookout, which I might add, is suspended above the earth so please don't go near the edge unless you know how to fly. When Piccolo brought you here you were shot with some odd sedative that nearly killed you."

'That's right those men!...Then...that means this whole time these two have been saving me and how ungrateful I must seem.' she thought as she smiled softly back to Dende, 'Then there's nothing to fear then?' she asked herself.

Solarah slowly walked around the guardian and approached the much taller one 'Piccolo' she thought.

She watched as he shifted like he wanted to bolt, but then he turned towards her, he looked nervous.

She don't know why she did what she did next...She threw her arms around his muscular body and embraced him, then pulled away quickly as she could feel the heat rise to her cheeks, To hide her face she bowed and then spoke, "Thank you for saving me twice now," then she turned away from him and approached the guardian and embraced him, "And thank you for healing me...I owe you two now" The whole time in her mind she was yelling at herself ' why did you hug him, your such a dork!'

"It's kinda my job," Dende said as a purplish tint stained his cheeks and he scratched the back of his head nervously.

Solarah smiled at his innocence and then looked to the floor, "So ...Um...How do I get back down from here then...cause I can't fly...as you so plainly put it...and I'd like to rest and clean up before returning to my work...I would think that my boss would have a hard time believing me if I was late for work."

Dende laughed slightly and replied with a smile, "I can ask Yadjarobe to to take you back."

"Who?" Solarah asked and tilted her head at which the taller one had looked back at Dende and one of his eyeridges twitched, like to him, this was a bad idea or he disapproved. Solarah watched as Dende smiled wider, almost as if he could see the look the other one was giving him.

"What?...Is something wrong Piccolo?" Dende spoke and looked over his shoulder at the taller green man and smiled almost slyly.

Solarah wanted to laugh at all the expressions that had briefly emerged from his face but then she cleared her throat to bring their attention back to her.

"Well...I Really do need to get back, though at the moment, I highly doubt my boss will miss me too much, she's been busy with her newborn, I can't really blame her, he's adorable."She said, almost suprised at the saddened tone that resonated from her. 'No one really ever notices me such as why I'm was always alone, Always an outcast.' Solarah thought but was abruptly interrupted by the taller green man suddenly towering over her.

"Is that why you were at the waterfall? you were trying to run away?" He spoke and his deep gruff voice vibrated through her causing her to gasp... it took several minutes to register what he actually said. "What?...No I was on vacation. Working at Capsule Corps isn't exactly an easy job and being Mrs Brief's extra hands doesn't exactly win me any merits...What now?" Solarah cut off as she suddenly noticed the two of them exchanging glances and then the taller one gave a smirk and a laugh rumbled deep in his chest, then he replied.

"Oh yes...I would imagine that having to work for Bulma, I would need a break too...for an eternity, I feel sorry for you." His voice had lightened and His features softened as he sniggered.

"Wait? You two know Ms. Briefs? She asked curiously and they both nodded.

Solarah glanced at the taller one named Piccolo and noticed more than she wanted, at how even though he was green, when he actually smiled, he was pretty good looking. She realized where her mind was wandering and she shook her her head to dispell the dangerous notions and smiled awkwardly

"So this Yadjarobe...is like you two?" She asked and The shorter one actually snorted and was having a hard time hiding his snigger as the taller one literally faltered and shook his head deperately no. At this point Solarah had found them to be warming and friendly and she was liking them more by the minute.

"Why do I have this feeling that you don't approve of this person taking me back to West City?" She replied and he now had this stoic mood about him as he approached her.

"I will take you back to West City myself." He claimed then turned and brushed past Dende as he headed to the building that Solarah woke up in, leaving her to stand there and wonder if she just did something wrong.

Dende turned towards her and leaned in with a smile.

"You Know, I have never seen him associate himself with anyone other than his Pupil, and he practically raised him...so you must be special. We are a very social race called Namekians, We live in large colonies on Planet Namek, Yet Piccolo was Born and raised here so he more or less keeps to himself, so you see he must see you differently as the rest of the people on this planet."

"Humans you mean?" She asked and he nodded

'So it's true then...these guys are aliens, They have showed me such kindness so therefore, They were more human than the actual species who are constantly waging war and all the pain and anguish.' Solarah was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice that Piccolo had walked up behind her.

"Are you ready?" came that deep voice, shivers ran down her spine as she turned to him. He had changed, he adorned weird shoulder pads that had a long white cape and on his head he had a turban...' Wait a minute...cape?...much like the sheet I saw that first morning I woke up. Does that mean he had been there the whole time, watching me?' She thought in a panic as she could feel the heat rise to her cheeks. She Remebered all the things that she had did that day. 'Could he had been there watching me?'

He grunted and she rambled "Uh Yeah...Yes I'm ready" she turned towards the edge and walked closer to it. not really daring to get close to it as she could already feel dizzy. Solarah groaned and gripped her forhead, suddenly a pair of thick strong arms scooped her up bridal style and held her close to a warm chest. She had a sudden sense of protection as he leaped from the ledge.

Piccolo's POV*

'What Is Wrong With Me? Why do I insist that be so close to me? And dammit why does it feel good?' Piccolo asked himself and looked down at her. Her eyes were closed and again she was clutching to his gi. He could feel her taunt body in his arms and puzzled him greatly. "Do you think that you are not safe with me?" He asked and she did open her eyes to look up at him 'Damn those eyes of hers.' he thought as he watched her eyes flit across him, taking in his appearance.

"Why Do you wear this?" He heard her ask curiously.

"Its in a sense... weighted Armor." he answered and watched her reach up and run a fingertip across his right shoulderpad. The shocked expression on her face intrigued him and that same question that had been plauging him arose.

"Why...Aren't you afraid of me?" He asked, not really meaning to but he had wondered what her answer would be.

"Afraid?" She asked back and looked at him straight in the eyes. So wide, so deep, At that moment He felt like he was drowning.

"Everyone who comes across me is usually afraid of my appearance? Why not you?" He asked more thoroughly.

He watched her smile back at him tenderly 'Well thats not the reaction I was expecting

She gave him a sly smile and then answered "I don't know, Should I be?"

This caused him to stop in mid flight and simply stare back her. Something about her made him feel exposed and yet secure. While he hated feeling weak, How she made him feel was very different. Something deep inside was telling him to make her stay, even though he knew he would never force such a thing, where that notion even came from had him puzzled.

'This Is Crazy!' He thought as he slowly began their way back to West City.

Solarah's POV*

'Did I say something wrong?' She thought as she watched the display of emotions dance across his face, al,ost like he can't decide if he should be angry, happy, or embarrased.

'This guy has much inner turmoil, I bet he's never been around anyone like me before.' Solarah thought as she cleared her throat, breaking his train of thought. He grunted and suddenly his stoic expression was back in place. He clutched you tighter and took off again going so fast that that Solarah's nautral reaction was to yelp and to clutch his arm and shirt for support as you watched everything zip past. While she loved roller coasters but this was anything but. A low rumble came from him and Solarah realized that he was finding amusement in her discomfort.

'Really? This guy is making fun of me and my fear of heights!'

Solarah eyed him and slowly and very gently placed her hand on his chest. At first he didn't show any sign that he noticed, but as she slid it up his chest, he blinked down to her. There was something swirling there, that she couldn't quite read. She got alittle more brave and slid it up alittle more.

The body beneath his clothes was very toned and for a moment she swallowed at the sensation she got from doing this. 'Wow...This guy'

she thought as the tips of her fingers slid beneath the collared cape and shoulderpads. She felt his breath hitch...and then she realized that they werent moving anymore. The grip on her tightened and he was now focused completely on her. It was when her fingers grazed the skin on his neck that he apparently decided that she had went far enough.

"What Are you doing?" he deeply growled which caused her to cease her movement.

she suddenly faltered in her plan and started to feel nervous and froze with her hand where it was. Solarah watched him look down her hand was and then back to her face.

"Could you refrain from touching me." He growled and she instantly pulled back. "I'm...sorry, It's just I have never seen someone like you before, Curious I guess." She said in defeat as she tucked her hands under her armpits and huffed to herself.

Piccolo's POV*

'Great Job You Ass, She was only Curious about you' Came that voice in Piccolo's mind...Ever since he fused with Nail on Planet Namek, Nail would comment at random times and Piccolo has often questioned why he didn't fade away into his subconsciousness like Kami did.

Growling inside, Piccolo replied back inside, 'Butt out Nail...YOu know as well as anyone that I don't even let Gohan touch me', his reply made Nail sigh and Piccolo knew then what was coming. 'Why do you push people away?, What are you so afraid of, what harm could it do to you to let someone in...and don't give this crap about you'd be better off alone because if that was the case, you wouldn't be as curious about her. You may even find that you'd like to be around someone like her.' Piccolo at this point wished that he could shove nail away. Piccolo growled again and replied 'She's a human Nail and I am not.'

Nail snorted ' Your argument is invalid here and that doesn't seem to matter to her' Nail concluded and then decided to leave piccolo be.

Piccolo thought about it for a moment while chancing glances at her, then realized they were nearing West City.

As they neared the city, Piccolo landed near the edge and set her down, he already felt a weird sensation. His arms felt empty and her heat was no longer there for him to feel...It confused him greatly. She slowly stepped away and turned towards him and smiled, a tinge of red graced her cheeks and she looked down to her feet

" Thank you...again, Piccolo for saving me and tell...Dende too...I guess, this is it then?" There was a pause and she looked up to him, "Will I see you...again?"

Piccolo was taken back by this 'She wants to see me again?' He thought and stared back at her, he offered her a smile and said, "Perhaps...the world is not as big as you Humans think." Then with that he turned around and walked away. He stopped a few feet away from her and looked back at her over his shoulder, smiled again then flew away.


	4. Chapter 4

Two days later, Solarah had to return to work and had to explain why she didn't have a car anymore...Bulma of course gave her another but because Solarah decided to leave out Piccolo and Dende in her story, some of her facts were almost a lie.

It wasn't until Bulma starting talking about a new invention to help some of her friends that Solarah remembered what Piccolo had said to her about knowing Bulma and it all started making sense.

"Well you see, these friends that I'm speaking of are not from Earth and I would imagine that the youngest is getting homesick so here's where I need you...I want to make a portable Portal that would take them home just by stepping through and I have all the data...just no solid object...do you think we could do it?" Bulma asked and Solarah just smiled and nodded, "Of Course Ms. Briefs...Lets get to it."

Piccolo's POV*

Piccolo had been training for two days straight. Still, He could not clear his mind of her, His meditation failed and more times than not, he was left wondering why.

'Why has her prescence affected me like this?, She was just one simple human, yet when she looked at me with those eyes, that was so trusting and her curiosity intrigued me. And then there was the fire she left on my skin where she touched Me. Even though she touched me through my clothes, It still felt like she had touched my bare skin.' Thought Piccolo as he sat there and Pondered what it could mean. He physically sighed when he reached no answer.

Solarah's POV

Later on near nighfall, Solarah Crashed through her front door and drug her dirty, Tired, hungry self upstairs to the shower. She was off tomorrow and she figured that she would get up early and fly the airship out to her abandoned campsit and retrieve what was left...she respected nature too much to just leave it out there.

The Hot water felt wonderful on her achy joints and afterwards she figured a PBJ sandwich would be jusat as good before she goes to bed.

Still...There in the back of her mind, HIS face would be there looking back at her, those stern eyes that would lock her knees, and that deep voice that would vibrate to her very core...That green skin that would remind her of the forest.

Sighing in defeat she forgot the sandwich and climbed helplessly into bed.

Piccolo's POV*

He sat there and watched the sun rise and relished in it's beauty. He had seen it many times but for some reason it was much more prominent with the Oranges, and Reds, that it basked everything it touched with this golden Aura. He had actually thought about meditating but gave up halfway through the thought as he knew that the moment he closed his eyes, She would be there, She looked so tiny and helpless but she had proven that she was anything but that and he in a way admired her. There was just something about her prescence that had him wanting to do things that was completely out of character for him to even begin to understand. Like Wanting her here, as if she belonged here...somehow this place now felt empty without her here, or when she was in his arms, her warm body against his would make him tingle everywhere, or her sweet scent that seemed to linger here after he came back...which for some reason had suddenly become stronger...almost as if...?!

Piccolo was instantly broke from his thoughts as he turned and headed to the waterfalls edge. At first he saw no one and was beginning to think that maybe he was going crazy, when suddenly a figure stepped out from the treeline. He instantly knew it was her and he noted that his heart became quicker. Before he even realized what he was doing, he had already crept down to the treeline and slowly stepped into the clearing. Her back was to him and she appeared to be picking up what was left of her stuff. He thought a little too late, that he had stepped too close to her as she whirled around and grabbed him, successfully flinging him to his back. She was instantly on him with a knife at his throat.

'Damn She's quick...I didn't even see her, And that fire in her eyes...' Piccolo thought as he looked up at her from the ground. She was perched somewhat on his chest and was glaring down at him...a few second went by and she gasped and threw the knife to the ground. before She had time to move or for Piccolo to think better of his actions, She was flung over his head and he rolled backwards over top of her and was looking down at her now on her back.

"And Here I thought You needed Assistance, clearly I was wrong about you." He said trying to keep his calm...but being this close to her again was causing his resolve to waiver.

There was an odd look in her eyes now and a tinge of pink started to stain her cheeks. He chuckled and looked at her now flustered face 'she is adorable like this, Innocent and Pure...WAIT...WHAT?'

"Um Hi, There Piccolo, How you been?" He heard her shyly ask. She began adverting her gaze from his and her reddness deepened.

"Why are you blushing like this?" He asked in a quieted tone and without thinking he grazed her warmed cheek with his thumb. Her eyes went wided and she swallowed hard. ' Thats an odd reaction...What did I do?'

Then all at once she smiled at him and replied, "Maybe It's because I'm laying here...on the ground...beneath a very strong...green man."

Her tone was light and playful and her smile was gentle. To Piccolo, this felt good, he felt powerful, even though he didnt understand why.

All at once she embraced him around the neck and he panicked in a sense. He rose up off her and leaned back on his knees and realized she rose up with him. he tiled his head back to look at her, and realized that she was hugging him.

Piccolo awkwardly returned her embrace around her tiny waist and the feeling it gave him was warm and comfortable. 'Hmm this isn't so bad.' he thought as he inhailed that indulging scent of hers. he sighed and whispered "I Missed You" aloud before he could stop it ...'SHIT!'

"Yeah?" She asked and turned her face towards his. In this moment he became aware of exactly how close their faces were, Just a few centimeters stood between them and Piccolo froze. He felt nervous now cause he had no Idea what to expect, nor if he should stop this altogether.

He watched her drop her gaze to his lips, then back up to his eyes, then she licked her lips. This made him lick his.

She pressed her body flush against his then and brought her face closer to his...he didn't pull away, and when their lips touched, the feeling of electric deliciously flooded his body. She moved her lips against his and the friction intensified.

'Oh Shit!...What in the hell is this?' Piccolo thought as his body hummed with the warm tingling feeling. She pulled away slightly and he then realized that he had closed his eyes. 'When did that happen?'

Then She pulled away completely from him and he was onslaughted with emptiness. He sighed deeply.

'That felt amazing' he thought as he realized that she was backing away from him, ' What happened?, Why did she stop?' He thought as he licked his lips finding a taste there that made him almost see stars. He felt like he was drugged and he was suddenly wanting more.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to intrude, I promise it won't happen again" She said as she turned to the side, sounding distant.

'Say What Now?' he thought as he suddenly got a flash back. "Could you refrain from touchng me." Those words echoed through his mind.

He looked at her then, She seemed reserved now and for some reason that bothered him.

"Hey Wait...Um" He started, then realized he didn't even know her name, Didn't really know what to say to her.

"Solarah..." She broke his thoughts...'Solarah...hmmm' he thought as she half smiled at him.

"Solarah" he then said aloud as if trying it on his tongue. He watched her blush again.

"Solarah, Look I...Well I...Dammit!" Piccolo growled in Frustration as he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back too him, Like a hungry man, he crashed his lips against hers,She gasped in suprise but was instantly doing what she was before. The texture of her lips were like silk and the taste was like nothing he had ever experienced before, he simply couldn't get enough.

He felt her lick his lips, causing a tingling sensation there, he growled and she started to pull back. Not wanting her to escape again he returned the lick to her lips and she opened her mouth. To Piccolo this should have been weird, or maybe distgusting but what he found was more of her wonderful taste and he dove in. As he slid his tongue across her lips and into her mouth, his ears did not miss the moan that came from her and this excited him more. He had no idea what he was doing but it felt and tasted so good. He suddenly became aware of her hands sliding up the back of his neck, their warmth was seeping into his skin and it was good, when he felt her rake her nails gently against the base of his skull, he groaned and rolled his eyes back in the sensation. He could definately get use to this.

Somehow they ended up back in the postion earlier, with her beneath him and her mouth was no longer on his and was more or less every where else, however the feelings that she was causing as she mouthed at his skin was slowly picking away at his mind and it felt amazing. As many times that he has been beaten to a pulp, he would never have imagined that his skin would be receptive to this, but it was.

It was when he felt her nip and the base of his neck that something inside him snapped and the word 'Mine' belowed deep from within. He instantly darted up and was backing away from her. However, he wasn't afriad of her...he was afraid of himself.

"Piccolo?...What did I do?, I'm sor..." She was frightened and he knew it.

"NO...This...I ...Just leave!, and It would be best if you Stayed away from me!" He growled deep meanicing and just like that he retreated like a coward.

Solarah's POV*

She just stood there for a few miutes and watched him fly away. "What did I do?" She whipsered to herself, desperately racking her brain for any thing, 'He was so receptive to this...and didn't he kiss me back? Stupid! Why did I kiss him in the first place? I like him sure, But he Isn't human, but he tasted so good and it felt like nothing I had ever felt before...but now', She scowled at herself as she felt the hot tears streak down her face. "I'm Sorry."

She gathered her things and put the in her flyer and took off.

Piccolo's POV*

Piccolo flew straight to the lookout, His fear has caused him to loose control of himself and he was trembling and is extremely out of focus.

'I won't hurt her...I...I...' his thought

'But Thats what you just did, isn't it?' came that voice. Piccolo stopped in mid flight and just stared back towards where he left her standing.

Sighing deep he slowly turned and continued towards his destination.

'That sure was interesting though...I have never heard of that before...it was almost like you were...' nail's voice came again but Piccolo didn't feel like dealing with it.

'Stop, I don't want to think right now'

The rest of the trip was silent and when he arrived at the lookout, he went straight for the hyperbolic time chamber so that he could be devoid of everything and work things out in his mind.

Dende stood on the outside of the door. 'Hmmm, Now why would this had happened, Right before Piccolo went in, I heard Nails voice and what he said has got me curious, Perhaps I will go and contact Elder Moori, maybe he will have an answer to this.' Dende thought as he walked away.

Solrarh's POV*

Later that night Solarah was lying there in her bed and was just simply looking up through her sky roof. The tiny Stars filckered in the darkness.

She wasn't paying them any attention though, She was still replaying everything that happened and still came up with no answer.

The phone suddenly rang, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Solarah, I'm sorry if I woke you up but I need your help...I figured out the last part to our Portal...Can you come and help me? I'll pay you extra and you can take off the next three days after it's finished...deal?" Bulma offered through the line and Solarah, in defeat, agreed.

After she hung up she got up and got dressed. "I need Something to take my mind off _HIM_ , even if what I'll be working on is for him."

"Fun Times" She grumbled and made her way to Capsule Corps.

After working tiresly for three hours straight Bulma, chimed that It was finished and went to test it.

Solarah slowly stood and walked outside behind Bulma and simply watched the blue haired woman do her thing.

Suddenly a hum filled the air and a light flickered from the discular device that they had been working on and an image in the shape of a large Oval Appeared and Bulma cheered. Solarah no longer felt Tired as curiosity filled her and she walked up to it.

"What Is this place that were seeing". She asked and studied the scenery through the portal.

"Why My Dear...That's Namek...YOu see whe have two of them here." Bulma Replied and For a moment Solarah was lost on Bulma's knowledge.

"Two...What?" She asked the chipper Blue haired woman. The woman crossed her arms across her chest and smiled back at solarah like she was playing a deadly game of cat and mouse.

"Two Nameks...One was born here amoung us but the other one came here to live with us humans...He is more or less still a child but very wise and is now our Guardian."

Solarah Stared back at Bulma In shock. It had dawned on her then, through her sleep deprived state, that the place she was looking at was Piccolo's Home. Its beautiful, And every bit as Alien as he was. The grass if you could call it that, was Blue and the stuff beneath that resembled Dirt was white. She changed her position slightly and could catch a small glimpse of what looked like water, Sparkling and Green.

She secretly wished that she could venture through and collect an alien species of plant but then though differently about it as the change of atmospheres could cause something drastic.

"Pretty Cool Huh?, Ive actually been there...well to the old one before it exploded" Bulma said again and Solarah jumped back in shock

"Exploded?!" She couldn't believe she heard right.

" Oh Yeah, A Tyrant Named Freiza Blew up the Planet and Killed most of the Namekians that lived there." Bulma spoke firmly like she was recalling a bad memory.

"That's Horrible" Solarah added and Bulma just smiled back

"Yeah...But that's ok cause their all alive and safe on the new one, which is what were seeing here."

"Wait A Minute...How can that be If they were killed...They can't just magically come back to life...can they?" Solarah knew she sounded stupid but something just wasn't adding up, almost like Bulma was leaving out a very liable peice of information.

"I guess I can tell you...see these Namekians have a very special gift...certain very skilled namkes can produce what we call Dragonballs and if you collect them all, A dragon named Shenron Appears and gives you a wish." Bulma claimed Proudly

"Seriously?" Solarah Asked and put her oily hands on her hips in disbelief.

"You don't believe me?" Bulma leaned closer with a smile and sounded like she was setting a challenge.

Solarah Turned away and headed back in. 'Nonsense...for a woman of science...she sure likes to believe in fairytales'

she thought as she took a rag and started cleaning the oil from her face and neck.

"I GOT IT!...I'll Hold a get together and let you meet all my friends...their practically family now."

Bulma claimed from behind and was pushing Solarah Through the double doors of the lab and into the Brief's Living section of Capsule Corps.

"What are you doing?" She asked as Bulma poured a couple cups of coffee, grabbed a plate of doughnuts and headed over to the table where she left Solarah.

I'm Calling Krillen, Then Tein, and Then Yamcha, along with Gohan...I want you to meet them all, Your going to love these crazy guys...and man do they know how to fight."

Solarah pailed for a moment. 'She wants me to meets all her friends?, Does that mean Piccolo and Dende too?' Solarah thought and then sighed deeply. Heat started to burn at her eyes.

"Solarah?" Bulma questioned and placed a hand on her back. Solarah knew what she must look like...but she couldn't help it as she desperately tried to hold the tears in.

"I...I'm Sorry, I don't know what came over me...I...It's just...no one has ever invited me to anything." Solarah said as she knew she sounded completely retarded but that was all she could think of.

Bulma beemed and clapped her hands "Then that settles it and since I know who much you like green little aliens, I 'll have you give this portal to them...Man are you going to be suprised when you meet Piccolo and Dende."

"Wait...No...I don't think thats a good Idea...I'm a very shy person around new people...I don't think it would be a good idea for me too..."

Solarah stammered alittle and Bulma was staring back at her like she was anylizing something.

"Hey...Hey...look I won't make you do anything you don't want to, but will you please come?" Bulma eased into the chair next to Solarah and patted her hand.

Solarah nodded and sighed deeply, Both were broke from their thoughts as a certain individual entered the kitchen, with a grumble.

"Woman...Where were you last night?" The average man growled. His spikey black hair that gravity has no power over always looks the same and his ruggish looks. Solarah just watched as the two interacted.

"I was working on something Vegeta, it was really important...but it's completed and I think that I'll hold a party and bring everyone here...there will be lots of food and..."Bulma trailed off as she soon realized that she no longer had her husbands attention. Instead he was sniffing the air.

Solarah had never seen him do this before and it was apparent that what ever he was smelling was coming from her...as he was now approaching her with a weird look. Bulma was about to intervene when Vegeta put up his hand and leaned in close to Solarah.

"What are you doing...Sir?" Solarah asked nerviously as she leaned back away from him. He huffed and straightened up, but stood there and continued to eye her strangely.

"Now...This is interesting...What in the cosmos would someone like you, be with the Namekian?" He stated as plainly as the sun that rose behind him through the window

"Namekian?, You mean Dende or Piccolo?" Bulma asked as she looked to Solarah, who at that moment looked completely mortified.

"That's definately Piccolo...But...Why?" Vegeta answered with a smirk and Solarah had just about more than she could take.

"It was Piccolo! There You happy?, He saved my life, IF you must know and When I went back to retrieve what was left of my things this morning, He was there." And with that Solarah ran from them and straight out the front door. She could hear Bulma call for her to wait but she didn't heed. She didn't stop til she reached her house. She almost broke through her front door before she could get it unlocked. She leaned against the now locked door behind her and willing allowed the tears to fall at that point.

All she could do now was let it go. It was her fault anyways, might as well own it. Thats what her Brother would say anyways. She sighed as she finally removed herself from the door and headed for her room. Sleep always seems to help. Unknowingly the pair of eyes that watched over her as she drifted off to sleep.

Back at the lookout, The Guardian sighed deeply and looked back at the door that led to the hyperbolic time chamber. Soon Piccolo will emerge and Dende wondered if he should tell him what he found out about their pasts...a time that existed before the catastrophic disasters that shaped their planet...'Piccolo...I'm almost ceratin that his genes came from those of before...but I...I don't want him angry with me for meddling in his personal...whatever you would call this.' As he watched that poor girl who was so full of life before, lay their broken in her bed as she cried...all alone, there was nothing he could do but secretly null her into sleep.

Piccolo's POV*

After what seemed like an eternity, He finally found a form of peace with himself as he desperately tried to figure out what had happened. Every single fiber of his being was longing for that woman and he couldn't understand why. But what bothered him worse was the look in her eyes, when he pushed her away...it bothered him so bad that he could feel it physically tearing at his heart. He could read everything there in her eyes at that moment, and it caused him to hate himself for not having more control. He was going to have to go and talk to her, before this actually killed him.

He had to let her know that none of this was her fault... He didn't know what he was going to say to her but an apology of some sort was in order and something inside wasn't letting him have peace til he done so.

Sighing He rose up from the floor of the hyperbolic time chamber and headed for the door. He was not one for running from his problems, and he wasn't going to start now.

As he opened the door, what he expected was Dende and Popo to be their waiting...Instead What he Found was Bulma...Which was confusing all by itself. He kept his calm and closed the door behind him and faced her. She was staring at him with fire...But remained oddly quiet.

"Is something wrong Dende? Piccolo asked the guardian who was standing off to the side. The younger Namek shook his head and said "Miss Bulma Flew up here because she wanted to talk to you...She wouldn't tell me and when I told her that I had no idea when you would be coming back out, She insisted on waiting...Bulma...would you like some water?" Dende offered and when bulma declined The guardian took his exit, Leaving Piccolo alone with this Brainiac psycopath.

"I want to know what happened to my Mechanic and friend...it's clear now that she was..."Saved" by you and now that part of her story makes sense but that doesn't explain why she is acting the way she is now. And Don't tell me it's none of my business...because she is home right now most likely crying herself sick...Piccolo...She was fine until Vegeta came in this morning claiming he could smell you on her...Without giving me a chance to be her friend she took off...she wouldn't return my calls and...I'm only doing this because she has no one in this world that shows her she's worth anything...I try to cheer her up but it's not the same." Bulma was almost to the brink of tears herself. Piccolo only stood there and listened...He didn't realize that his actions caused her this much grief...now he felt like shit.

"Bulma...Nothing that would be your business...happened...We had a bit of mis-understanding...mostly on my part, And if you don't mind I would like her current whereabouts so I could go and apologize, I did not realize I had hurt her." Piccolo stated firmly and Bulma opened her mouth to protest...but couldn't. She closed her mouth and crossed her arms across her chest in definance, and then glared back at him. 'Great, Here we go'

"Do you honsetly think that I would buy that?...How dumb do you think I am? Piccolo...I was born at night...But it was not last night...Now, For her to be acting like this...it would be obvious that she has something for you...and I mean the matters of the heart." Bulma Firmly stated.

"Do not pry into this" Piccolo growled and started to walk away...something about what she was doing was crawling just under his skin and it was annoying him. Before he could get away however, Bulma was there again.

"I'm not finished...You let something happen didn't you...and when it got to much for you, You pushed her away...isn't that right?" Bulma spoke again and Piccolo was almost seething at this point.

"Vegeta isn't going to have a mate for much longer and I would gladly face him for your death...that is if you don't remove yourself from infront of me this very second.!"Piccolo growled instensly in her face and watched as she backed away from him, Her eyes wide as she suddenly reaized her fear of him.

"I'm sorry...Piccolo...This is not what I intended to do...I only wanted answers...so I could be there for her...when no one else was."

Bulma whispered...she knew Piccolo heard her though. He drew in a deep breath and looked to her. She had averted her gaze to the floor.

Piccolo could feel his calm coming back and he approached Bulma.

"Look...I'm not entirely sure...why...but yes, I admit that a large part of me was intrigued by Solarah and curious still, But something happened that day that put me in a state of alarm and because that has never happened to me before, I reacted by distancing myself from her...if only for her safety...thats all I can tell you...Please...Let me handle...MY problems...Don't interfere." Piccolo calmly spoke and Bulma nodded and without a word, handed him a peice of paper and left.

Piccolo handed the piece of paper to Dende and stared off at the sunrise. 'Why does that woman insist on complicating things?' He thought as Dende spoke from behind him.

"Well Apparently Miss Bulma Is having a Party and Insists that we be there...especially me...why would she do this?" The young Namek spoke in a confused manner.

Piccolo looked down at the guardian and shrugged, then spoke" Beats me...I have never really cared much for her and her mind games...but I suppose you getting off the lookout for a little while would be good for you." Piccolo almost smiled at him, Cause at that point Dende was rambling about getting to see Gohan, and was actually happy. Then his thoughts stole his attention away. 'Would she be there?...there's no way I could speak to her there if she was...I guess I'll have to do this afterwards.' he grumbled and looked back at Dende.

"When is it?" He asked firmly and Dende stopped rambling and looked back at him, Then down at the paper.

"Tomorrow afternoon at Capsule Corps." He answered and then looked down at the floor.

"Piccolo...I just want you to know that I...well I...Asked Elder Moori some questions and I.." The Younger Namek trailed off and Piccolo instantly picked up his uneasiness.

"You More or less Asked someone else about my personal problems...is that it?" Piccolo stated deeply and Dende flinched, but nodded.

"Why has this...whatever this is...become everyone else's business?!" Piccolo voice Boomed and in a fury, flew off, leaving Dende standing there.

"I was only trying to help you Understand that what your going through...is normal...for you...YOU EMOTIONAL CONSTIPATED MORON!"

Dende yelled that last part and then clasped his hands over his mouth in dispair. He had lost control.

A snort came from behind and when dende turned, he found Popo, sniggering and tring desperately to hold it in but it was leaking and soon dende was laughing too.

"It's funny to hear you say it, when Kami use to say that about him too. He use to yell it after him too...Ah little guardian you remind me of him in so many ways...but you... you are so much more resourceful than he was...see he didn't know where he came from...he couldn't remember...but you...you can contact someone and ask questions." Popo Said flattly and smiled back at Dende.

"Well Piccolo is...emotionally constipated,...tell me Popo...What happened to him that would make him like this?" Dende asked and Popo sighed

"That's a long story."

"I have all my life...Popo." Dende replied and Popo smiled, when ever he got to talk about Kami, It always made him feel better.


	5. Chapter 5

Solarah shifted about her apartment, watering her plants and for some reason she didn't feel half as bad as she thought she would. She figured that if Bulma got Piccolo to come, then she could apologize for her actions and at least she would feel better then...she couldn't quite put her finger on it but she felt that perhaps she scared him with her boldness, Him being alone here with a small, younger one from his kind...then maybe he didn't understand what had happened and it frightened him. "I'm such a dumbass for doing something like that when he clearly stated that he didn't want to be touched...but damn, when he flipped me like that and was on top of me like that...smiling at me, He initiated something towards me as well, didn't he?...and that kiss...NO!...STOP IT!" She growled at herself and reached for the mop handle. She had chores to do before she got ready and headed to Bulma's...She had to apologize to her as well.

Later at Capsule corps, Solarah got to work on the droids Bulma asked her to rebuild. She knew Bulma was busy setting the party up tomorrow but there were a few things that she needed to run by the blue haired time bomb that she seems to hear in the distance, blowing up from time to time.

After tweeking the training droids and finshing up the last three, Solarah grabbed the remote air lift and took the new droids out to the gravity room.

The gravity room was located in the backyard and usually she could hear the hum from the electrical componets as it was being used.

Solarah could tell it was empty, as she approached the door. She opened it and eased the air lift inside so she could unload and do minor repairs.

As she looked about and noticed that for nonstop use it was especially clean.

She started to unload the droids when a noise caught her attention. Solarah turned slowly to look and there stood vegeta, watching her every move.

"Hello, Is there something I can do?" Solarah asked but continued in what she was doing. He use to intimidate her, but she realized after a while that it was just for show...at least that's what she thought.

"I just require one thing from you...answers." His rough voice echoed off the walls. She almost flinched but remained diligent in what she was doing which was uploading each droid into the mainframe so they would be operational when this man decides to use it next.

"Oh? and what answers will you be needing from me then?" She was curious now as he apporached her then.

"Tell me how long it is that you plan on hiding this power of yours?" His voice was softer then, but what he said was crazy.

"I'm sorry...What?" She looked up to him then and for a split second they stared at each other.

"Don't play stupid with me! That namek has obviously showed some interest in you, his scent was very clear evidence of that...and...I want to know how strong you really are." His voice was deep and had a growl to it, much like Piccolo's...'but it isn't as apeeling as Piccolo's...I could listen to that green man talk all day.' A smile came to her face as her present problem sort of melded away.

Solarah snapped back to, Vegeta steeped away from her slightly, As if she pushed him or something. Solarah looked back at his shocked face as if he just suddenly realized something. "Could it be that you have a fatuation with the Namek then?" Vegeta asked, it was the tone of his voice then, It was laced with humor. He bursted into laughing and holding his gut. Somehow Solarah felt she missed something in this ridiculous encounter and she grumbled to herself as she continued to work. Vegeta left and again she was left alone to her work.

'What the hell?' she thought.

Finally Solarah finshed uploading all the droids and repaired the inside of the gravity. Just for kicks she thought that she would intergrate some more battle tactics. She took the liberty to upload Vegeta's fighting styles in the droids from the camera footage.

'That should make him happy.' she thought as she exited the gravity room with the airlift and shut the door.

As she entered the Lab, Bulma was there and she figured now is as good as time as any to apologize for being rude to her.

"Solarah...I needed to speak with you this morning and I want to apologize for Vegeta's interogation..."

Bulma started but Solarah cut her off. "Im sorry Bulma...I didn't really give you much time to understand and I usually have much more control...I have been through alot in the last two weeks and although this is no excuse."

"Oh Stop it!...I went and Talked to Piccolo and Dende this morning after you left..Because I had to invite them...and..." Bulma trailed off

Solarah looked at her then and narrowed her gaze.

"And in return you interogated Piccolo...didn't you?" Solarah suddenly couldn't be mad at her...She was acting like an older sister and it somehow made her feel better.

"Well Yeah...although getting answers out of him is like trying to crack Pandora's black box...after alot of work I could probably get inside that head of his...But then I'm not really sure I want to." Bulma claimed and Solarah couldn't help but laugh.

Solarah regained her composure alittle and looked at Bulma weighing her options at wether or not to tell bulma the whole story or not.

Sighing deeply Solarah said

"Alright look, if you swear on your life as a living, breathing, organism, that what i'm about to tell you, you won't breathe to another organism, I'll tell you everything."

"I swear Solarah...I will not breathe a single word about this to anyone." Bulma said as she laid her palm on her chest.

"Alright so you now know he saved me and took me to Dende to heal me...well I don't know why but I felt so at easy and safe with him..."

Solarah began and knew that she was going to held up for the rest of the afternoon if not night, telling Bulma all this.

Piccolo's POV*

Piccolo again was meditating at the top of the waterfall when the sun began to rise. He once again marveled at the display of colors that painted the sky and thought to himself, 'I wonder if Solarah enjoys these sunrises as well.'

A small smile graced the corner of his mouth as he remembered when she had been here, how strong she seemed and yet so gentle she was with everything. He sighed and got to his feet. He walked back to the set of trees that lined the top of the water fall. As he passed through the treeline, he found a tree and sat down at it's base, he looked around as if he thought someone would be there, which is stupid as he would instantly know.

He reached up and ran a finger along his bottom lip...nothing, he felt nothing...sighing deep...he secretly wished that she was here, if only to talk to him. He now understood what loneliness was and he instantly hated it. It was somewhat strange though, he had never felt that until Gohan...but with her it was so much stronger. What the actual problem was, he really enjoyed her company.

A snap came from above and Piccolo had just enough time to look up to see what it was. Her Forgotten backpack came crashing down into his lap and upon contact it spilled out some of the contents all over the ground.

"What would be the irony of this, that I would be trying to rid myself of this girl, that she somehow still seems to be here." Piccolo spoke intended on sounding disgusted...It was halfhearted though. Who was there for him to convince otherwise? He sighed again and stared at her stuff on the ground.

He picked up her spilled things and examined each one...like perhaps they would tell him more about her. It was when hand landed on a small Purple Book that he scooped up everything else and threw it in her bag.

Setting the bag on the ground he opened the book, what he found amazed him.They were pictures of her with other people. This one person kept turning up in a few with her...Piccolo started to wonder who he was...He looked very similar to her, like maybe a brother.

Piccolo flipped the page and the next one caught his attention. It was just of her and it amazed him that a photo would hold that same feeling for him...Like the sunrise, she radiated such life and was indeed beautiful. He pulled it from the book and stared at it for a moment then put the book back in her bag. He slipped the picture right inside his Gi top and rose to his feet.

He began to sense a prescence coming and knew instantly that it was Dende coming to collect him. Inhailing deep, Piccolo Put his stoic face in place and went to meet the young Guardian so they could get this over with.

when he reached Dende, The young Namek looked back at him strangely and said.

"Piccolo...I have something I need to tell you...It was something that I asked Elder Moori about and I really think you need to hear me out...I might have the answers for you."

Piccolo looked away from Dende for a moment and sighed... "Sorry about yelling at you...you were only concerned and you being as percetive as you are, took the time to actually help." Piccolo spoke and of course Dende Beamed

"Now what was it you had to tell me?" Piccolo asked as Dende took a deep breath.

Solarah's POV*

'Why don't I just live here at Capsule corps...I'm always here...I even missed the damn sunrise and why does Bulma insist that I be the one helping her with the last minute preparations?' Solarah grumbled as she downed her last little bit of her third cup of coffee.

"Solarah?...Are you ok?" Came Bulma's voice and Solarah groggly looked her her way.

"Fine" Was all she got out before she was carted away to an unknow destination with the blue haired harpy of a friend.

"What are you doing...Where are we going?" Solarah rambled as Bulma started opening a closet and threw several outfits on the bed.

"I'm Being a friend...Now which one...hmmmm...Yellow?...No too bright...How about blue...No makes you look pale...Hmmmm."

Bulma shot off suggestions and Solarah simply shook her head.

"Bulma...I'm not wearing your clothes...and what kind of party is this that I would have to wear a dress?"

"A normal one...but I never see you in anything else...its no wonder that..." Bulma trailed off, not finishing her sentence.

Solarah looked about the rainbow of dresses laying across the bed and sighed...if it meant that She would be happy then Solarah guessed she could suffer a dress for a few hours.

Sighing again, Solarah answered by pointing to the one hanging still in the closet.

Bulma instantly agreed and snatched it from the closet and then shoved Solarah and the dress into the bathroom.

Through the door, Solarah heard Bulma reply that if it fit that she could have it.

"Ok...Don't really like dresses..." Solarah commented in a whisper as she disrobed and slid the dress on.

After looking at herself in the mirror however, She did like the way it reminded her of a sunset, with the bottom of the skirt, red, fading into deep purple and then into black at the top. It was pretty...Too pretty for her to just take.

Solarah came out and showed Bulma and She whistled, making Solarah blush.

"Bulma...I can't take this" She claimed

"Sure you can." Bulma replied and grabbed something off the dresser "Along with this, Here pull your hair down for a minute."

And wih that Bulma had her hands in your hair and pulling in up and twisting it then pulling here and there.

When she was done, Solarah didn't even recognize herself. The woman that looked back at her was beautiful.

"How about some makeup?" Bulma chimed and Solarah instantly decilned.

"No, no, I'm fine without it" She replied and dodged Bulma and her blush brush.

"Yeah your probably right...alright I'm going to leave you alone now, you behave and Join me in the courtyard in a few...ok?"

Bulma left Solarah to stand infront of the full length mirror. The dress flowed bout at her knees and the top was thin stapped and it clung to her curves nicely. "Oh Well, No point in worring about it now, I'm such a sucker." Solarah spoke to herself and slowly made her way down through the halls.

For some reason she ended up in the Lab and she threw a labcoat on and started to tinker with something for a moment...Doing this always cleared her mind and as she sat there piecing together the odds and ends of tiny metal scraps, til it made a small metal shape, it sort of resembled the lavender flower. with this thought she softened the edges and dipped it in light purple paint and air dried it then went to the specimen lab and retrieved the lavender oil she makes her perfume from and sprayed it.

She pulled out one of her small chains and before she was done she had a necklace. She even took the liberty to glue on fabric to the back so it wouldn't snag the dress. It actually went well with the dress and with that she figured she would join Bulma and pretend to be interested in her other friends...as she neared the the doors her last thoughts were it _he_ was here.

Piccolo's POV*

He absolutly hated doing this...Gohan was the only one, really that he tolerated and Dende to some extent, but the rest...it more or less fell under the category of them belonging to Goku's list of friends and that he himself was listed somewhere there as well. But on his personal level, He had a bone to pick with each.

Krillen wasn't too bad, in a tough spot the little bald monk had actually proven several times his worth, but any other time he was annoying and Tein has some really unusual attacks, but that was it. Yamcha was completely worthless in his book and so was Chaotzu, and don't even get him started on the old man.

Those were just the humans...When he got to the Sayians like Goku and Vegeta...they annoyed him slightly less but still had issues with each.

"Piccolo...are you ok...you look distant and Gohan was just asking me about you." Came Dende's voice through his telepathy, he turned and looked to him and nodded.

Suddenly there was that horrid chime that Bulma always did to get everyone's attention. She stood on the stage and smiled.

'Why is she so bloated on herself...can she even hear herself?' Piccolo grumbled inside and surrendered his attention to her then.

"So...I'm sure that no one has the foggiest clue as to why I gathered you here do you...well I have something for someone who came to us when we needed help and I couldn't help but feel compassion for him as well as the one individual who chose to stay here...with us. Solarah?...Could you stop hiding back there and join me here please?"

'Solarah?!' Piccolo was instantly locked on her as soon as she stepped into view. She walked nervously up to Bulma and stood...but she looked much more different than before...and he watched as her eyes scanned the crowd. 'What is she searching for?' Piccolo thought as all at once their eye's locked and he felt his breath hitch. She sadly smiled and averted her gaze. When her attention was no longer on him, he released a breath he had been holding and looked away. 'Shit!...Why am I feeling like this...it's not like me to feel nervous.' he scolded himself.

"Everyone, I want you to meet My best Mechanic and Lab partner...She's also a very dear friend to me so you had better treat her with respect...or ELSE!" Bulma growled out that last word and pointed to Roshi.

'Yeah old man...sh'es not the only one that'll make you pay if you so much as touch her ' Piccolo thought as he smirked at the defensive ex-fighter.

"She has someting that she'd like to present to you...isn't that right Solarah?" Bulma spoke and smiled, while stepping away.

Solarah looked nervous as she glared back at Bulma "ME?!" she claimed and Bulma nodded.

"Oh...ok, Um Hello everyone...It's nice to place faces to all the wonderful people I have been hearing about the three months. I'm not sure if you all know, but me and Mis Briefs has been working on something and while it was my idea at first...she gave me a much better purpose for it and after what happened two weeks ago...I couldn't be happier than to give this as a gift of my appreciation to two individuals that saved my life.

Dende...I'm Sure your probably missing your home am I right?" Solarah asked and Dende approached her with a smile. Piccolo also stepped closer as well.

"This device is for you and Piccolo...It's a doorway that connects Earth to your home planet...would you like to see it?" He heard Solarah ask and he was now interested as well. He watched as Solarah pressed the button in the center of the small circular device and sat it down flat, while stepping away, it hummed and in a flash of there was a large oval shaped image of what indeed looked like Namek.

'Did she really do this?' Piccolo thought as he approached the stage. He stopped and looked to Dende and shrugged.

"It definately looks like Namek...but is it safe?" Came Krillen's voice and Piccolo had to agree with him.

Solarah looked to Bulma and nodded.

"So You all would like to see if it works then, Allow me to demonstrate." Solarah voice reached his ears and he watched her push her hand and arm through and then pulled it back out. She appeared to be unharmed.

Piccolo was up on the stage beside her in seconds much to everyone's suprise.

"So your telling us that we can pass thousands of miles through space to my homeworld through this?" He asked calmly...he was having a had time believing it for himself and knew he probably looked like an idiot.

"Ye...Yes...It took me and Bulma a while to figure out the quantum physics for that distance." Piccolo heard her say. He quickly noted that she didn't seem as confident as she was the last time they met. 'no doubt the blame of my retreat from her.' he thought as he watched her walk up to the rift and step through. 'Amazing!...and this came from her!' He exclaimed inside as he reached in with his own hand, through the rift. He quickly noticed that the scenery distorted and swirled andround his arm, so he doubted anyone could see that Solarah had grabbed his hand and jerked him off balance throught the rift.

Piccolo landed on his knees on the blue turf and slowly looked around...This was indeed Planet Namek.

A giggle came from behind and as he looked over his shoulder. There stood Solarah with the circular device in the palm of her hand, which meant that...!?

"Where's the door?" He said deeply and alittle on the cautious side.

"Here...All I did was shut it...it can be opened again really soon...see here...this light on the side was blinking...and few minutes in the light from the two suns here and it recharges...or cools down, which ever." She replied and he physically relaxed.

"So now everyone is going to be flipping out because were here?" Piccolo responded and she shook her head and looked away and was kicking at a raised area in the turf.

"Bulma would have explained what I just told you by now to the others...so she'll have them wait a little bit." He heard her say and then it clicked in his brain what was going on.

" So in other words, you wanted to close the door so no one could hear what you had to say to me...is that it?" He asked calmly and watching as her eyes widen in realization. 'Oh great Kias, how I longed to just be in her prescense. She fills the void that I thought would never be filled.' he thought as she blushed and looked down to the ground again.

"I wanted to Apologize to you for pushing something on you that I assumed you understood...I misread your actions...and I made you feel..."

Her voice trembled as she spoke and he could feel it...He was suppose to apologize, not the other way around.

"I dont really get close to people...and since your...not like everyone else...I was... I am still drawn to you." She continued and He couldn't take it anymore.

He grabbed her and pulled her into is arms, at first she stiffened and gasped as she was pulled against him, but quickly relaxed and even laid her head against his chest.

He inhailed her scent and sighed as her warmth filled him. He had to Correct this or he was never going to be fine ever again.

"Solarah...Before...Please try to understand, that on one has ever shown me affection and while I completely enjoyed what you did...It more of less flipped a switch inside...which scared me. It scared me because I am always in control of myself... With you, I could feel the control ween and for me it was hard because I felt like I was going to hurt you...I could never live with myself If I ended up hurting you...So I'm the one who's sorry." Piccolo spoke into her hair and as he inhailed, that soft flower scent filled his senses and for some reason he longed to bury his face into it.

Her hair was so soft and silky against his face. he smiled as he held her like this.

She started to shift and once again, when she looked back at him, he felt giddy. There was a light that had returned to her eyes.

All at once She started laughing and wrapped her arms around his neck.

With the way she was laughing he felt he missed something. He gave her a questioning look.

"Piccolo did it ever occur to you in this moment that I'm about two feet from the ground? I was going to tell you...but I couldn't...and when one of my shoes fell off...I just couldn't keep it in anymore." She said and continued to giggle. Piccolo looked down instantly and there lies truth to her words...he had been holding her lightweighted form off the ground. He felt the heat rush to his face as he set her down.

She started making this weird snorting sound and he realized that she was still laughing and was trying desperately to hold it in. After a rather loud snort from the pressure, He started laughing too and then the both of them erupted and It felt so good to him.

The laughter finally died off and they both took refuge against a tree nearby. He was sitting cross legged and she was sitting next to him. For many minutes they sat there in silence basking in the others prescense.

"What was so funny earlier?" He asked all the sudden and she looked up at him. He was staring off at nothing as if lost in thought.

Solarah thought about it for a moment then answered, "Well I just realized that when you get embarrassed and you blush...That against your green skin...It's Purple...and that the tips of your ears turn purple...I like it."

He looked down at her and gawked...'She liked it when I got embarrassed?...so what does that mean?'

Almost as if she read his mind she smiled and patted his arm that was next to her.

She snuggled in closer to his side and wrapped her smaller arms around his left arm. He gave a smirk as she began to trace the lines in his skin with her finger, It tickled. In a strange way it was soothing.

"I hate to point this out...but do you think that We should go back now?" Piccolo said in a stoic tone...He liked this too much, and as soon as they returned, He would have to let her go. Maybe not forever but long enough that it would most definately piss him off.

"Yeah I suppose your right...Here...You do it." Solarah said as she placed the disc-like device in the palm of his hand.

Piccolo rose to his feet and walked to a flat area then laid it on the ground. He gently pushed the button and once again the rift opened and everyone was still there. He watched Solarah bound through and he followed through after her moments later.

" Holy Crap!...Where the hell did you two go?" came Bulma's voice and Piccolo rolled his eyes and looked to Solarah. She winked and turned to face everyone with a smile.

"Hmph Miss Sunshine here thought she would run around on a strange planet with man eating monsters."

Solarah whirled around and looked menacing towards him, again the eye that was away from everyone she winked at him with and he suddenly understood that she was playing along.

"Well I am Sooo sorry that You were the one to follow me through." She remarked and he had no comeback so he huffed and walked away.

everyone laughed and continued about themselves.

After Bulma introduced Solarah to everyone, Piccolo watched from afar as she ventured off to the doors leading in to Bulma's. She stopped right before she reached the door and stayed like that for a few minutes. Then she looked over her shoulder to Piccolo who was leaning up against the tree.

Piccolo stared back, there was something unreadable in her eyes and she looked as if she was calling to him. 'Whats that all about I wonder?' he thought as he watched her disappear inside.

A few minutes went by and she emerged again, wearing normal clothes and was walking around the building to the sidewalk.

'Where is she going?' He wondered but before he could follow her, Dende asked if he was ready to leave, and so Piccolo decide to escort Dende back to the lookout...then he was coming back to West City to find her.

'Why do I hope?!...He's obviously too nervous, to follow me anywhere...I just wanted a kiss...a hug or something...oh well we all have our lives to live i guess...I just wish that I could spend mine with him.' Solarah said as she watched him through the window and he turned and continued to talk to people.

Later, Solarah Walked down the sidewalk and watched as everyone flew away from capsule corps. 'That must be a cool way to travel...I wish I could fly...Nah...fear of heights...nah' she thought as she caught glimpse of a white cape flying over head. She smiled back at him, knowing he saw her and headed off towards home...Rain was in the air, and she wanted to be home before it hit.


	6. Chapter 6 Smut Warning!

Later that night.

Solarah sighed as she exited the shower. The hot water beating her skin always made her feel better. She overall, felt better.

Still in the back of her mind, she kept telling herself to not read so much into the Alien man that she so adored. he even confessed that he had no clue as to what was happening. 'so maybe it is one sided...at least he apologized for his actions, which is better than most humans can be proud of.' she thought as she crawled up on her couch in her purple robe. It has been raining for about thirty minutes now and the lightning lit up the sky ever so often. "I wonder if he has shelter out there in weather like this...I hope so." she concluded and was about to take a drink of her hot tea.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. It had started her to a point that she almost spilled her tea.

As she opened the door she was shocked to find non other than Piccolo standing there.

"Piccolo?" she asked and he tilted his head at her.

"Obviously...it is also obviously raining out here", He grumbled and she hurried him inside and shut the door.

Piccolo's POV*

Um Wow your soaked, Take this off before you catch your death," he wanted to laugh at that statement as she felt his shoulderpad.

He was more than happy to remove it as well as his turban. He shook his head to dispell the excess water, she giggled and handed him a towel.

Just as he dropped the cape and turban to the floor, she gasped in shock, which startled him.

"Oh! Is that my Back pack? You found it! Thank you so much!" he heard her exclaim happily and he could feel the nervousness well up inside of him.

"It...More or less...Found Me", He answered as he looked anywhere but at her at the moment. His eyes landed on a small area that had a candle burning. There was a photo of her standing with some guy. There was flowers laying about almost as if it was a shrine.

She must have noticed his undivided attention to it cause he heard her sigh. He looked back to her and was shocked at her saddened expression.

'did I do something wrong?' he thought as she looked back and the nodded towards the photo.

"That's my Brother and me...he was the only family I had left...and then the fire that burned our whole life, took him away from me...that happened three years ago...there's not a day that goes by that I don't miss him."

Piccolo didn't miss the sad tone laced in her voice, 'No wonder she's strong willed...She's had no one but herself to fall on. And from what Bulma said, She more or less refuses to allow anyone to take care of her.' Piccolo thought as he suddenly got a chill, mainly due to his gi being soaked as well.

"Anyways, I'm glad to have my bag back" She said as she picked it up and headed into the other room. She promptly came back with a cup and held it out to him. He looked at it then back to her. She tilted her head and smiled "It's just water silly"

"Um no thanks...I think I've had enough." He replied and pulled at the gi top as it clung to him. he heard her inhale and reply

'What Am I doing?...I came to drop off her bag...so Why am I lingering?' he asked himself as she sat his cup down.

She reached up at patted his git top.

"Piccolo...Your still Soaked...and your shaking...I'll Be right back." And just like that She disappeared again.

'Maybe I should leave...I feel like I'm bothering her.' He thought as he looked down at the wet turban and Cape that was laying on the floor.

After several minutes She returned and was handing what looked like clothes, to him.

"They belonged to my brother...I kept a few things of his...I hope you don't mind...I'm just concerned about you freezing or being uncomfortable...I "

She rambled but Piccolo smiled and took them. He instantly pulled the wet gi top off and caught her heated gaze as she stared back at him.

'What was that just now?' he thought as He chose to ignore it for a moment as he pulled the white T shirt over his head.

He shook his head and chuckled at a thought that crossed his mind, which caused her to tilt her head in response.

"I do not understand Humanity and all of their emotions and feelings. Everyone see's me as a demon because of what my father did, But not you...Why?" he asked and stepped closer to her, She simply smiled back at him.

"Piccolo, Would a demon try to save me?, would a demon rush me to a healer?" She asked and reached up to place her palm against his face.

It was so warm and inviting. "Piccolo I feel you are many things, But A demon is not one of them, Nor do I stereotype someone for someone elses mistakes. You are not evil, Not to me, And while Bulma told me about your past and that you were just like your father at first. Whatever reason that you had for saving me still eludes me but the fact still remains that I owe you the complete respect you deserve." She said as she slowly pulled her hand back.

Realizing he was staring intensly at her, he quickly averted his gaze and replied. "Bulma claims to know much about me and my kind, but I fear she knows nothing." Piccolo spoke as he reached for the disc that was laying on the table and studied it for a moment.

Solarah scoffed and nodded with a smirk, "Can't disagree with you there, I have found that there's alot she doesn't know," She paused and he watched her out of the corner of his eye as she looked up at him shyly and continued. "I personally... Would...Like to get to know...You."

So shocked by her claim, he nearly dropped the disc instead of safely returning it to the table. There was a strange, luring light in her eyes as he stepped up to her, He couldn't look away. A sudden hum came from somewhere nearby and everything was plunged into darkness. Dispelling the mood.

"Dammit!...Don't move, I'll Be back!" He heard her growl and heard her walk away. He stood there staring into the darkness.

'What was that just now?, that look in her eyes was...something I had never seen before, The heat I felt went straight to my stomach...I feel like I'm messing with fire or something...Thats slightly confusing.' Piccolo thought as a light appeared in the darkness. He quickly realized that it was a candle and Solarah was bringing it back.

Piccolo faltered for a moment as stepped back up to him. The way the light flitted across her features caused a lump to form in his throat, he swallowed it down. 'This Woman, Why does she make me feel this way? I was afraid of these emotions and deemed them a weakness...but know she has me wanting her in a way that I can't even begin ti understand.I find myself wanting to be with her...always...I Think...I ...understand now...What Love is.

'Piccolo? are you Ok?" Came her soft voice and he watched as she once again touched his face. "Is that your normal temperature? Or are you always that cool?" She asked and as she went to pull her hand away, but he grabbed her wrist and she gasped in shock. He growled deeply and brought her hand back up to his face. "Solarah...I don't fully understand what is going on between us...But I want it." He claimed softly and nuzzed her tiny palm. He never had much contact, never really wanted anyone to touch him, But her? It was like he was dying for it.

A strange tightning feeling in his groin made him snap out of his dreamlike state and he straightened back up. Clearing his throat he spoke "I would like to change out of these...wet pants now."

She blinked a few times and went to turn away. Before she took a step he added, "But perhaps I'd perfer...Nothing at all." He looked down the bridge of his nose at her and watched her reaction, she coughed nervously and walked away. He couldn't remove the smirk that hung at the corner of his lips as he watched her leave the room. He removed the wet gi pants and slid on the greyish ones that she gave him, Suprisingly enough they actually fit him, and they were comfortable and baggy.

"Was that a sense of humor I detected or was you trying to find a nice way of telling me to leave?" He heard her voice ring out and he chuckled 'Yeah right like I'd tell her to leave.' he thought as he followed her voice to the next room. A familiar scent flitted across his senses and he instantly thought of something herbal and green. 'Is she making tea...how?' he thought as he leaned against the doorframe and watched her as she worked. She was making tea...and she was doing it over another candle.

Something dripped nearby and it broke his attention from her to a tiny leak that had formed a tiny puddle on the floor in front of him. Solarah blew out the candle unknowingly that he was there and plunged them both once again in darkness.

He heard her yelp and he instantly sensed her out in the darkness as well as the two cups she was holding right before she slipped in the puddle in front of him. He was instantly on his knees as he caught her with one arm and caught both cups of hot tea in the other, placing them on the table close by.

Then the electric hummed and blinding light filled the room, making both of them wince. Piccolo recovered faster and what greeted his eyes he will never forget.

Solarah's robe had fell open and revealed her body only clad in a black and pruple bra and underwear. He knew he should look away but he just couldn't peel his eyes away from her. He could feel the heat rise up as he finally drug his gaze back to her face, which she had hidden with one arm.

Piccolo froze, afraid to react as he watched the realization set in. She inhailed quickly but made no attempt to cover herself as she slowly brought her arm down, away from her face. A blush adorned her cheeks and across the bridge of her nose.

He could no longer contain the raging emotions that roared through him as he devoured her lips. this time it was sloppy and he hungered for it even more. He felt her wrap her arms around his neck and impulsively he scooped her up and turned, heading back into the main room. He sat down on the couch with her in his arms and before he knew it, she was straddling his lap and kissing him back just as hungry.

" Solarah?" He spoke as she nuzzled her face into his neck and was kissing him like before..."Damn, How I yearned for this...I just wished that I could see me the way you see me. We are so different and yet you don't care." He said and she stopped and leaned back to look at him.

"Piccolo I care not for what's on the outside...While I must admit...Green has always been a thing for me, But in the reality of us...Whats on the outside?...Is really all that's different. I think That you'll find, That on the inside...were not so different. I find you mesmerizing with the way your eyes analyze everything. I love your neverending curiousity and whatever your reason's may be for saving me three times now... You keep this up and I'll have no hope in returning you the favor." He smiled...fully at that and looked down, his gaze landing on her chest. He wondered what she looked like underneath, what her skin would feel like. Then it hit him what she said and he started to tremble. He stared back at her in shock as the words she just said burrowed into his heart. His resolve was breaking...and he couldn't even be mad at her for making him feel weak.

Solarah's POV*

Her claim made him adorn this odd expression like He was at a turmoil. She watched as his eyes watered for a moment and then all at once he buried his face in her breast. She would have been completely mortified if not for his trembling form and the sharp intakes of his breath. It dawned on her at that moment that he had been going through his life, relying on no one but himself.

"Piccolo...Hey...Look at me."She said softly as she rose his face to meet hers. His eyes were wet and he breathing rapidly. She dried his eyes with her thumbs and leaned in, kissing his nose. He grunted and leaned his head back from her. He looked up away from her and sighed deeply, So then she leaned in and nibbled his chin, causing that smile to return to his face. He looked back down to her.

"I Get it...This is very overwhelming for you...And heres the real deal...As long as I live and breathe, if you will allow me, I will be here...like this for you, I will be that person you can come to when you want company, I'll be that person that will stand by your side as a friend, One that will stand behind you as your support,..and stand infront of you...as your shield" As she said that last part he growled and she wanted to laugh but held it in. "I want to be this person for you...for the rest of my life, I want this with you...I...I..." She couldn't help the stutter at the end. She had never said those words to anyone ...She couldn't help what she was feeling for this Alien man who on the outside pretends to be hard and stern...But on the inside he was delicate and raw and she loved it, And she was having these crazy ideas and was leaning towards her doing something with him that should scare her but suprising enough, there was no fear.

He whispered "Eah Coowah, Fawbeah." His breath danced about her ear and she wondered for a moment what he said. He embraced her tightly and said " It means Eternally...My Love" His breath danced across her ear and she arched her back, pushing her breast into his chest. A rumble came from within him and she felt it in hers as her face flushed. "I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that I have this urge to taste you everywhere, You make my mouth water and my hands itch to touch you everywhere as well...But know I will not do so unless you tell me too." His breathy voice came again and it fluttered across her ear, causing her to moan. She held on to his shoulders and without thinking grinded her hips against him. He hissed and she gasped as she slid against something searing hot and hard. 'Bet I can guess what that was.' she thought as she leaned back to look at his face. He was softly panting. His large hands had found her hips and she was dying to do it again just to see his reaction.

"MMmm, I bet that felt good...Hm?" she said in a deeply sultry voice and she watched as he pulled a breath in deep. "Piccolo...I want you to do whatever you want with me...I want you to." She spoke again and ground her hips into his and against that part of him. He growled, half moaned as she watched him chew at the inside of his lip. Then a thought came to mind.

"I feel like we are sorta cramped here...how about you follow me...Ok?" she asked and he instantly nodded. He released his hold on her and she slid out of his lap. She instantly felt the cool air and shook slightly as she allowed him to stand, catching a glimpse at the bulge that she had been grinding against and almost fainted. 'Oh DAMN...Oh I am not going to walk in the morning.' she thought as she lead the way to her room.

Piccolo's POV*

'What was that just now...she was rubbing her body against mine and the feeling...was unlike anything I have ever felt...And I want more...what is wrong with me?' He thought as he watched he near nude form walk away from him.

'I can't believe that this is happening...and how I feel...I want to be with her like this forever...' he thought as he followed her into the room and instantly realized that this was her bedroom. 'No wonder she feels right at home outside...she has the outside in here.' he thought with a snigger, and looked about her room at all the plants that were there. It even smelled like the woods he stayed in, most of the time.

He looked back at her and caught glimpse of something on her shoulder blade. "What is that" he asked aloud and watched as she looked back at him. "There on your shoulder." He watched her expression instant change as she realized what he was speaking of.

"Its a tattoo, A dare from my brother. when we were younger he said that who ever cried first during our training with Ku-Way, our sensei, would have to get a tattoo of the others choosing, He picked the spot too...Guess who cried first? In a way, its a small piece of Gabe that will never leave me." He heard her say with a trembling voice. "Where is he?, If you don't mind me asking?" He asked as he grazed a finger across the image and found it suprisingly smooth. 'Wait!, So that is how she was able to defend herself...so she knows Martial arts' he thought to himself as goosebumps rose up on her skin and she sighed. She stepped forward just out of reach and looked to him over her shoulder.

"I'll Tell you about it later...right now...I want to...Feel you."

Piccolo physically leaned back and looked her up and down...She was radiating such an aura...and it was calling out to him.

He was shocked and he wasn't entirely sure of her meaning, But if she was going to harm him, she'd done so by now. he trusted her and whatever happens...Happens...right?

She turned slowly to him and approached him. There was a soft look in her eyes now and she reached for both hands, and lead him back to her bed.

The soft warm smile never left her face as she pulled one hand up to her face and kissed his palm.

"I don't know much of what your trying to instigate but I won't stop you either." He claimed and she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him gently then pulled away. He watched as her delicate form slid up the bed and she patted it next to her. He realized that she wanted him there.

he snorted inside at himself and made a mental note to pay closer attention to her.

As soon as he was situated against her head board she was in his lap again and her hands were everywhere on him. He couldn't keep up and he smiled at her. 'Only this woman...!' His thoughts were interrupted as she drug her nails gently across the back of his skull and was licking the outside of his ear. The sensation swam deeply through his system and intensified in his groin. 'Oh God, This,' His mind rambled as she continued her onslaught on his skull.

"My...Piccolo Your so receptive to everything...Has no one ever touched you before me?" He heard her voice ring and he shook his head.

"No one except my pupil...Gohan, Who was a child at the time and I served as a teacher, A Father figure to him."

"So do you like this?"She asked and he looked at her longingly "Of course" He answered and she smiled and looked down.Then her gaze traveled upwards.

He watched her gaze go up to his forehead and then back to his eyes, He could tell there was something swimming in her mind as she began to nibble on her bottom lip, he suddenly longed to nibble it himself and he licked his lips.

"Piccolo...your antenna...Can I touch them?" She asked and he lowered his head slightly towards her.

What he was expecting was that weird static feeling that he recieved when Gohan touched them...What he got blew his mind and it was more like being shocked deliriously. Something warm and wet wrapped around the base and slowly pulled gently up his left antenne, he couldn't breathe and instead he convulsed in a warm tingling that was so overwhelming that he wasn't sure if he wanted more or to make her stop.

"Sol...Arah...What...are you,...Doing...That feels..." He rambled as his brain fought to regain focus.

She leaned back to look at him and was apparently pleased at what she saw "Amazing...Yes?"

He couldn't focus and he actually liked how it made him feel, he nodded and she leaned in to kiss his lips. It was brief but somehow he was able to focus alittle better, and he was instantly aware that there was a pressure down between his legs and it was getting uncomfortable.

He shifted beneath her and she somehow knew what was happening.

She slid down his lap and placed both hands on his thighs and looked up at him. She kept eye contact with him as he felt her push her knees between his, which caused him to open his legs and allowed her to kneel between them. He rose an eyeridge at her as he felt her hands slid down to his knees and squeezed them. He suddenly had a hard lump in his throat as he looked down to the bulge that had formed in the apex of his thighs.

The pants were being pushed up from it. "Your sure excited...must have been your antenna...you realize that there is so much more I can do...but only if you allow it...everything you have felt up until now falls under a universal feeling called Pleasure...and that happens" She explained and then pointed to the large bulge. Piccolo processed everything and then it hit him. 'that's what she's doing...she...exciting me and yes this is all new to me...but I'm not entirely sure of the outcome if this continues' He thought as he shifted again and she giggled, which brought his attention back to her. he rose and eyeridge up at her again in wonder.

"I can uh...I can help you with that...if you like...but the pants will have to go." She claimed and she slowly slid her warm hands up the inside of his thighs. He was so sensitive to this that he felt something wet come out of him and all his muscles were twitching. All he could do was breathe open mouthed and hiss as she inched closer.

"Hey big guy...You gonna let me see what your hiding in there?" He heard her remark and suddenly he felt like she was challenging him. He smirked back and moved his fingers in a swoop. The pants faded away and watched her. His face burned as he was now completely nude and she stared back at him in shock. he was afraid now that she was backing out, however when he caught that heated gaze and the lick of her lips he flushed again.

"Holy Crap, Your beautiful!" She claimed and he looked down at his swollen appendage that was twitching and leaking with something clear.

The pressure was gone but now he was trembling and she was looking at him like he was her next meal, and that should scare the hell out of him, instead he twitched with anticipation.

"Piccolo...Can I?" She asked and he suddenly realized that everything she had done to him so far she had asked for his permission...why?

"Please" He replied and watch the light deepen in her eyes as he watched her slide closer to him.

He watched as she gripped him at the base and gently squeeze, Oh the pressure made his head swim and he loved it.

She slid her hand up and then slid back down and he rolled his eyes uncontrolable at the nerve wrecking pleasure that swam through his veins

"Ah...Oh...Solarah..." He could no longer speak and surrendered. She continued this pace and he moaned, making sounds he didn't recgonize but knew they came from him.

When a similar, hot, wet felling engulfed the top, he thought he died as he looked down at what she was doing.

'Oh God...She has me in her Mouth...Shit, this is...I can't... What is happening?, I have no control over myself and...' he thought as he huffed while she pulled her mouth up to the tip and sucked him back deep into her mouth, this was causing a much different feeling and he felt like he was going to explode.

"Solarah...Maybe you should stop...I fell like I'm going to explode or something." He rambled and sighed in relief as she let go of him.

That light was still there as he panted and fought for his control.

"Piccolo...I want you ...in me...can we...?" she huffed inbetween her words and was climbing into his lap again.

"In You?...I'm Not entirely sure thats...Oh" He replied as he felt her grab him again and pumped him again alittle bit then removed what was left of the material that she had on. There she was, before him completely nude like him and he stared at he completely. He felt her drag a finger up the inside of his thigh. He groaned and felt himself twitch. his whole body was burning in this oddly satisfying heat. Her fingers wrapped around him again and started pumping again. Without realizing it he was raising his hips slightly to meet her hand. It felt to good that he growled when she let go. A giggle graced his ears and she once again was in his lap. This time however she was rubbing the tip of him against herself and he quickly noted that she was wet as well. She stopped as lowered herself on the tip. 'What is she doing...WAIT!...Is that what she meant...when she said she wanted me...In...Her?' Piccolo panickly thought as he was suddenly bombareded with a powerful tingling that wrecked his whole being. He inhailed sharply and held it.

"I Love you...you know that?...I want this...Ok?" She spoke and he noted that look in her eyes and thought that if he could find one thing in life to call beautiful...It was her...all the sunrises and sunsets couldn't compare to her in the least.

That was the last cohereant thought that he had before she came down on him completely and plunged his whole body in a complete onslaught of pleasure.

She whimpered and he deeply moaned as his whole body started to burn.

She leaned up on him with her hands and slid up alittle. The friction felt so good against him that he huffed and moaned again.

"Oh, Shit...This is...AH" He tried to speak. his brain wasn't working and she was grinding down on him and the way that she did this was causing a strong pressure to pool with the heat in his groin...that feeling was happening again and he started to panick.

"Solarah...SOLARAH...Stop!" He firmly said as she did stop and stared at him. He was frantically drawing in a breath

"Piccolo?...talk to me...What happened?" she asked softly and he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He could feel himself twitch inside her and she was clinging to him.

"I...That feeling started again...I don't want to hurt you and I'm...'scared'...Unsure of the outcome should I let this continue." He explained and she smiled at him.

"Describe what it felt like," She spoke, her voice was smooth like silk and he felt her squeeze him from down there.His eyes widened at the feeling as pleasure coursed through him.

"It...Felt like I had pressure building there...and I wasn't going to be able to stop it." He thought at that moment that he sounded stupid and she sat up, this pushed him deeper inside her and he almost cried out. he felt her pat his chest and when he looked at her she was still smiling and she tiled her head slightly at him and replied deeply. "Then...Don't...Stop it. Let it go...I promise that you'll like the outcome...Trust me."

"Really?" He asked and she did something he would never expected, She kissed her fingertips and the placed it directly above his heart.

"Solarah...Does it feel like that for you as well?" he asked and she nodded.

She suddenly Pulled off of him and he hissed as well as growled at the separeation. He watched as she turned and kneeled in between his legs.

She leaned forward until her face was touching the matress...This however was barely noticed because her ass came into full veiw and he couldn't tear his eyes away.

"Piccolo." She whimpered and he realzed that she wanted him to do something. Curiosity kicked in and he rose up to get closer to her. Her scent seemed to fill the room and as he traced a finger around the wet hole, she would whimper and twitch. He then slipped his finger inside and she cried out. He could feel her wet channel and it dawned on him what he was suppose to do.

Solarah's POV*

'Oh My GOD...I Swear that if he doesn't get a move on...OH SHIT!' Solarah screamed inside her head as she felt him suddenly push back into her roughly. He grunted behind her ear and she felt his hot breath on the back of her neck. she felt him grip her hips firmly.

"I think...I Got It...Now...You...ready?" His broken voice came and all she could do was nod as she felt him pull back and then push back in. The friction overwhelmed her. He started this a slow pace and then suddenly he was pounding into her. "Oh Shit!" She screamed as he continued their pace. She could feel him swell inside her. 'He's close...almost there.' She thought as his words suddenly hit her ears.

"Sol...SOL...Arah...That feeling...I'm..." She could tell he was holding back again and this time she was determined to make him let go.

"NO...Don't you Dare stop...Finish this!...PICCOLO...RELEASE!" She screamed and clamped down on him as her orgasm hit and he all but howled behind her. He filled her completely and she took every last drop before she felt him pull out of her and collapsed behind.

A breathy Chuckle graced her ears and she wearly turned to see the biggest, toothiest smile on his face as spots of purple flushed his green skin.

'Wow...he's so hot...Sexy...Stop stupid brain your broken.' she thought as she crawled back up to his side and snuggled against him.

He was warm but slowly cooling and it felt delightful.

Solarah...I...I'm Sorry for doubting your interest for me...and I want this...all of it...I just know how receptive I can be infront of others...I don't want you to take it the wrong way if I appear different when Im around the other Fighters." She heard him say as he kiss her forhead. She smiled and replied, "Wouldn't expect you to...And don't worry bout me...As long as you love me...for me and not something to screw when you feel the urge...we'll be ok" She patted his chest and then answered his unspoken question "Thats what we just did...Had Sex?, Another term for it is screwing, a less distastful term would be Fucking...Just don't call it Reproduction...Its a scientific term and it sounds horrible." He laughed and agreed. She had her head his chest and could hear that strong heart beating within. She reached up and traced her fingers across it and looked up at his face. There was a lazy smile that lingered there and a warm glow about his dark eyes that made her feel safe.

The last thing that went through her mind was how happy she felt and that she wouldn't have to be alone anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

The next couple of days seemed to fall into an odd routine where Solarah would go to work and then hurry home, knowing that Piccolo would soon come see her. She quickly realized after the second day that he didn't eat much but drunk water so she made it a habit to keep bottled water at the house.

After about a week she started feeling strangely like was coming down with the flu and Piccolo instantly took notice and was worried that he was bothering her. How could she tell him that the moment that he arrives that it goes away? It was strange.

"Perhaps It a form of Longing." She said to herself as she walked down the sidewalk towards her house, Unknowingly to the stranger that was following her. Her mind was not exactly sharp at the moment as her head swam slightly with dizziness.

Solarah turned down the sidewalk in between the buildings like she does everyday. The srtanger stopped on the corner quickly looked around for witnesses and hurried down the alley behind Solarah.

Piccolo's POV*

'This is crazy! How can I feel Disgruntled all day long but the moment she steps into my view, the world changes...She effects me so badly...and I enjoy it...I enjoy her...Is it suppose to be that way?' Piccolo thought as he headed towards her house. He dispised the city and all the horrible crap that lives within it...But Then theres a gem that sits in the middle of it all and when he gets the chance, He's going to steal it away.

Something weird pulls at his senses and he couldn't ignore it. It was a life force in panic and it felt like it was calling to him.

'Solarah?' He thought as he quickly flew in that direction.

Solarah's POV*

'OH MY GOD!, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!!!' her mind chanted as a Masked man Held her against the wall and began groping her. She tried to scream but he squeeze her throat shut and dared her to try it again so all she could do was resist and that only resulted in him pulling a knife out and nicking her chin. 'Piccolo...Oh Please help me...Please Come save me...he's going to rape me and then...Oh God...Would he want me after that?' She thought and started to cry.

Her shirt was suddenly sliced open as well as her bra and she trembled at the fact that no one knew where she was. She begged the man to stop but he only laughed and mimicked her like she was pathetic.

When he reached for her pants she started fighting back again and he was enjoying it. At one point she successfully knocked the knife out of his hand. The man retailated by slapping her extremely hard. this stunned her and she actually stumbled against the wall behind her.

The man sneered and grabbed a handful of her hair, yanking her head back. She felt him lean close and with his nasty breath he said, "Bitch...No one knows or cares where you are...After I fuck your brains out I'm going to take you back to my boys and let them all have a turn."

Just as the man went for her pants again, a defiant growl came from above and before she had time to think A white cape was in front of her and a gurgling sound like someone was drowning was coming from the otherside. Solarah pulled her shirt closed and took refuge against the wall, turning away. She felt like garbage and the way that man had groped her, made her feel dirty. She suddenly felt sick, like she wanted to vomit. Her head was also Fuzzy like she was lightheaded. Sounds and lights started to blur and then that was it. She plunged into darkness.

Piccolo's POV*

There was so much rage and hate running wild inside of his veins, This Trash of a man had Solarah against the wall and had his hands all over her. Piccolo felt the fear radiate from her and even saw her fighting back. It was when the man slapped her that Piccolo lost all control. He stood now looking down at the corpse of that man and his throat snapped. He felt no remorse that he killed him, It didn't matter, If he had to go to hell for killing someone then so be it, He'd kill this man a thousand times over if it only eased the rage that it caused.

Piccolo heard a weird noise behind him and turned just in time to catch Solarah as she collasped to the ground.

"Solarah?...Solarah?, Hold on." Piccolo said frantically to her unconcious form as he scooped her up and flew her to out of the city, Unknowing of the pair of eyes that watched him as he departed.

"Piccolo?...Isn't the hospital...The other way?...Where are you taking her?" Piccolo's Pupil, Gohan asked allowed and watched his friend fly away from the city with the woman in his arms. Gohan looked to the body laying in the alleyway and wondered what had gotten into Piccolo that he would just up and Kill someone like that. "Perhaps I'll go and talk to Bulma...that woman is her friend afterall." Gohan added and took off towards Capsule Corps.

As Piccolo Rounded the top of the lookout, There was Dende waiting. He had felt Piccolo's rage and went to see what the problem, what he saw shocked him and just this once he felt sympathy anger as he saw what had caused Piccolo's spike in rage. It took all he had right then not to loose his own control, He knew at that moment that the man was going to die so instead of witnessing it, he looked away. Was he horrible for granting Piccolo that much? 'Yeah It didn't matter anyways.' Dende thought as he followed the older Namek into the sanctuary.

Piccolo Took Solarah straight to his own personal room and placed her on the bed then pulled the ripped clothes from her body, Instead he created a purple gown that hung off her shoulder, It ended right above the knee. Dende chose that moment to approach and offer his assistance.

"Piccolo...You are forgiven for taking that man's life...you know that right?" Dende stated as he place a hand on her forhead.

"And you know damn well that I couldn't care less if I was forgiven or not, When I do leave this world, I will go to hell, and I will make his soul pay for eternity for touching Her in such a way...Dende I could sense her fear, miles before I found her...I could sense her pain and suffering and I do not ever want to sense such a thing ever again." Piccolo growled out and paced the floor. Dende Stopped and stepped into Piccolo's Path.

"Why don't you go into the Hyperbolic Time chamber and cool off. Train, Blow steam, Whatever it takes so that when she wakes up you will be level headed enough to comfort her." Dende firmly stated and Piccolo reluctantly agreed because the younger Namekian was right.

"Fine." Piccolo bellowed and headed for the Time Chamber, Leaving Dende to tend to his heart that was laying on the bed.

Dende Looked down at the face that changed everything he knew about his own kind. She was special in more ways than just the ones that Piccolo knew. Her heart was as Pure at white light and her smile was as warm as the sun. Dende smiled sadly and placed his hand on her forhead again. This time he was bombarded with thoughts and images of her anguish while that man touched her...and harmed her... Dende wouldn't beable to erase her memories but he can at least do something about all the bruises and cuts that she had recieved. It was when he reached deeper to make sure nothing else happened, that he found a shocking reality and he instantly pulled back and stared at her. "It cant be possible...theres no way that this has happened." Dende claimed in shock to himself and looked down at her stomach. He cuatiously placed his hand there and reached out again. Sure enough he felt it...She was Pregnant.

" Okay...Piccolo's going to die with this knowledge...I just hope that it wasn't that man's." Dende said allowed and sat down in the chair next to her bed and just stared.

An Hour which is 15 days in the hyperbolic time chamber, Piccolo emerges form the door and sighs deeply as he regained his composure. He knew his destination and he was on route until Dende stopped him.

"Are you feeling better?" Dende asked calmly and Piccolo nodded then He apologized to Dende for being out of control.

"It's Ok really...Um...There's something I need to tell you."Dende stated and Piccolo looked towards his room.

He could sense Solarah slumbering peacefully and inside he thanked Dende greatly for taking care of her.

"Dende...First let me say that, This woman...She means...EVERYTHING to me...I...I have Found that no other emotion can describe how i feel except that I love her." Piccolo stated and Dende raised an eyeridge at Piccolo and then let out an uneasy breath.

"Oh, Well That's good cause if you didn't feel that way about her then what I was going to tell you was going to be awkward...No I think it's still going to be awkward." Dende nervously claimed and it was Piccolo's turn to raise and eyeridge.

"What do you mean Dende?" Piccolo asked worriedly and watched the smaller namek look to the floor.

"Dende?, What Is It...Tell me" Piccolo demanded and Dende looked him stright in the eyes.

"Well I...When I healed her I..." Dende was suddenly cut off by a roaring engine of the plane that Bulma flew.

They both watched as she landed and was out of the plane in seconds.

"Where Is she? Is she ok?" Bluma threw out and was frantically looking about.

"Wait...How did you know anything was wrong?" Piccolo questioned as he suddenly sensed another and soon Gohan was approaching.

"Gohan told me what happened and that you sped off here...and I was concerned for her." Bulma spoke and Piccolo looked to the tiles on the grounds of the Lookout.

"Bulma...Surely you would have realized by now her thoughts of me...as well as mine of her." Piccolo stated and continued to stare at the tiles near his foot. He then rose his eyes to the blue haired woman and to his suprise she was smiling back and she nodded.

"Yeah...She told me how you come and see her every day or so after work...it is odd for me to realize that you have changed greatly...and It must be doing something for her...Cause the whole time I have known her, She has never once, Smiled with her heart. She practically glows each day. so Whatever it is your doing...For her sake...Don't stop." Bulma stated and stepped up to him, patted him on the forarm. Nodded and then followed Dende into The lookout to check on Solarah.

Piccolo just stood there and stared out over the clouds that gathered just below the grounds and waited for his pupil to arrive. He had questions for him anyways.

Solarah's POV

There was a low mumble and it was slowly getting louder, A warmth started to fill the void and the light was starting to fade to where she could open her eyes.

"oh Wow...I hope that it's someone she care for...what does Piccolo think about this?" Came a familiar voice and it was still hard to focus.

"I haven't told him...but sooner or later he's going to find out." Came another very Familiar voice

'What are they talking about?' Solarah thought as she vocally groaned.

"Hey Princess...How are you feeling? It appears you have your own knight in shinning Armor...well green skin." Came that voice again and it literally took seconds before Solarah had a fcae to go with the voice.

"Bulma?" She asked and as she squinted her vision she realized that the other person was Dende, Which can only mean one thing.

"That Man ...Where's Piccolo?" Solarah suddenly went into fits and Bulma was there hugging her.

"Shhhhhh...Hey, It's Okay...Piccolo...Um Took care of him...Permantly it seems." Bulma struggled to explain but Solarah unserstood completely.

She brought her hands up to her mouth to hide the anguish. "He's dead isn't he? The last thing I remember was Piccolo standing between me and that horrid man and the sound of gurgling and ragged breathing...Piccolo...He killed him...Didn't he?" Solarah asked as the tears fell. She felt sadness for him, 'I bet that it bothered him too.' solarah thought and wipe the tears away.

"Yes...And I would do it again...If it secured your safety...not to mention...he was touching someone who was not his." Came that gruff voice from the Door and as She turned her gaze to him. There was a hallow look about his face and she reached for him. He stared back at her for a moment then came in.

Bulma and Dende exchanged glances and watched as Piccolo approached the bed and sat down next to Solarah. She was instantly in his arms and Bulma Smiled.

"Wow...I thought I'd never see the day, when Piccolo finds love." He glanced at Bulma and her comment and then back to Solarah.

Solarah sighed peacefully at the scent that surrounded her. She felt all her worries melt away and thats when it hit her.

She looked to Bulma and chewed at her lip.

"Miss Bulma? do you still have the ...Portable house...that needs testing?"

Solarah felt all eyes on her and she trembled. Piccolo tightened his embrace and Solarah briefly smiled.

"Actually yes and I can't seem to find anyone who would...why?" Bulma asked as she smirked cause she was pretty sure where this was heading.

"I want to live...away from the city...You know how I feel about all the pollution and overall...I just can't take it." Solarah claimed and looked up to Piccolo. He had a werid hopeful look in his eyes like he was thinking the same thing.

"So You want to Move where Piccolo is...Is that It?" Came Bulma's voice and Solarah broke eye contact and smiled back at Bulma.

Bulma stared back at her and Piccolo very seriously and then addressed Piccolo solely. "Piccolo, Do you love her?"

"I would Think that would be very obvious at this point!" Piccolo said flatly. Bulma crossed her arms across her chest and continued to give him a cold stare.

"I want to hear you say it." She demanded firmly and started tapping her foot.

"Why...Bulma...Quit it." Solarah threw out but the grip on her shoulder told her to let it go.

"He knows why, don't you Piccolo...Now, Do you LOVE her?" Bulma spoke and Piccolo grunted slightly.

"...Yes...I Do love her." Piccolo claimed and Solarah felt her heart flip. She sat there blinking up to his currently stoic face. He glanced down at her and then back to Bulma.

"Ok Its a deal...However...First, You need to come back to Capsule corps for a few days." Bulma stated and Piccolo growled and even bared his teeth slightly. Bulma pointed at him and continued, "For a few days, so you can help me get it ready...Is that ok Piccolo?" Solarah just smiled and patted his arm. She couldn't help but to smile at how he was being protective of her. She's never had that before and it felt good.

"Piccolo as long as I stay within the compound of Capsule corps I'll be fine...I swear it." Solarah reasured and Bulma chimed in with a "I Swear Too" comment and Piccolo physically sighed. Surrendering he returned Solarah's Smile and released his hold on her.

Solarah slid out of the bed, and that's when she noticed the dress that hung about her form. It was beautiful and Piccolo cleared his throat behind her. She turned to glance at him over her shoulder. There was that purple tinge, staining his cheeks as he looked down and then back up to her.

Her memory suddenly hit and she realized that he had given her this dress because A: it was probably easier for him, and B: Her shirt and bra that she use to have on was sliced open and she would be more or less topless.

"Thats really pretty Solarah...where did you get it?" came Bulma's voice and Piccolo cringed as he looked around Solarah at Bulma.

"Well... with the events that happened earlier...my clothes were sliced open so I'm guessing that Piccolo or Dende gave it to me... Thank you."

Solarah stated and Bulma started to usher Solarah out to the plane. Piccolo and Dende followed.

*Piccolo's POV*

Piccolo stood in the front of the plane with his arms crossed and staring back at Solarah and Bulma. He knew she needed this...but That didn't mean he was going to like it. However he did trust Bulma, That's why he agreed. Bulma Shook her head at him and threw a white rag at him, which landed at his feet, He looked back at Bulma and raised a brow.

"Will you stop giving me that Look...Sheesh, I told you that I would take care of her...will you calm down." Bulma threw out and helped Solarah to the passenger seat. "Look, no really...I'm going to get the capsule house stocked ok...For everything she needs...I know where she's going to...so don't worry...chances are that's exactly where your going to be...waiting am I right?...Piccolo...your a lucky clover, you know that?"

And with that Bulma was speeding away with Solarah. All he could do was watch her go. It felt strangely and he grumbled to himself.

"Piccolo...perhaps you would like to meditate?" came Dende's voice and Piccolo sighed, then nodded. "Yeah...That's probably a good idea."


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Solarah was mosing around the Bunker where the Large Capsule House was placed. She looked at it and studied it for a moment before she ventured inside. It was much larger than her old house and she felt so tiny in it. It was only one floor but there was a medium size Kitchen, Three bedrooms, A large bathroom with a large round tub that was built down into the floor, A Living room and a den.

She liked it already and all she had to do was agree to take care of it.

A weird rumble came from her stomache and she pailed at the hungry sensation that overwhelmed her. She has done nothing but eat today and she started to wonder where it was all going. She sighed and headed back to the dinning room off of the lab.

She did notice the slightly swollen belly that she had. "I think that I'll go have a talk with Bulma about this...I feel weird and I think it's best if I get answers first before assuming what could possibly or not possibly be." She said to herself and rubbed her belly easing the weird sensation.

She found Bulma upgrading the Solar generator to make it completely enviromentally safe. Solarah touched her shoulder.

"Bulma...Can we go to the medical lab... just us?...I feel weird and I need answers."

Bulma gave her a strange look and then nodded with a smile.

"Sure...Come on" And just like that, they were on their way to the medical facilities.

After 30 minutes of prepping the Ultrasound and Monitor that Solarah wanted to use Bulma smeared the gel across her stomach and then set the wand ot Solarah's swollen belly.

"So What are you hoping for?" Bulma asked and Solarah looked at Bulma for a second then asked "Hoping...For?"

"That is why were here right?...You were feeling odd and you've been wolfing food down like my Saiyan Husband...Don't play me like that."

Solarah looked down at the device as Bulma moved about her stomache. Just as she was going to voice the opinion that she had flaoting around her heart, Bulma Suddenly gasped.

"Well I'll Be Damned...So it was possible." Came Bulma's voice as she looked at The Monitor that was behind Solarah's head.

Solarah started to panick as she tried to look at the monitor, Bulma laughed and reached for it, Pulling it around so Solarah could see it.

Through the black and white, and slightly distorted image was a face and two hands.

Solarah's heart stopped. "I'm...Pregnant...But how...I...don't understand." She claimed and Bulma only smiled and Looked back at it.

"well judging by those pointy ears and those little lines right there look like antenna...I'd say Piccolo is a daddy...Wow can you imagine his face when we tell him?" Solarah heard Bulma Say but only half heard her as she felt her heart swell with warmth. she was pregnant and It looks just like him. Would he be happy?...or Mortified?...Solarah tried to imagine what his reaction would be.

"Wait a minute...That would make me...somewhere around a month...So how in the hell is it this far along?...the child already looks 5 to 6 months...Is their gestational periods smaller?" Solarah claimed and Bulma shrugged but then smiled.

"Hey I got an Idea...What this" Bulma chimed and dropped to her knees.

"Oh Holy Guardian above the earth, can you hear me?" Bulma prayed dramatically and Dende was suddenly there and the look on his face made Solarah Burst into Laughter.

"Seriously Bulma...Oh Holy Guardian?...Just Dende if you don't mind...Now whats up?...and Why Is Solarah laying in what looks like a hospital bed?" Dende pointed out.

"Well I have a question for you first...Namekian Gestational period...how long is it?" Bulma asked and Dende looked back at her shocked.

He then Looked to Solarah, wheels clearly turning in hs head as he started to answer her question.

"Um around 5 months in human standards...Why?" Dende cautiously asked and Bulma gently placed the wand back on Solarah's belly and moved about til she found what she was looking for.

It took several minutes for Dende to understand what he was looking at but when he recognized the ears and antenna, Shock filled his whole face

"Are You Serious? Do you mean to tell me that She's Pegnant with a Namekian Child?...Piccolo's Child?...Wow...wow...I need to sit down before I faint."Dende frantically breathed in and continued to look back at the child's face through the monitor.

"I never knew this was possible...Dende...I hope there won't be a problem." Solarah Replied uneasily and Dende Shook his head and smiled so big that Solarah could almost count all his teeth.

" Oh No my dear...I'm estatic...This is wonderful!...though it will most likely be half blood...It Wonderful...And I'll tell you why. This child will be the first in almost all of my kind's existance that will be born from the womb and not hatched."

"Say what now?" Solarah asked and stared back at him.

"Our kind hatches from an egg...but not this one...he will be born like you and all the humans." Solarah didn't miss the HE part and she gave him a smirk. "He?" she remarked and Dende tilted his head at her. "Well I highly doubt that it will be a girl...like 99% highly doubt...because my whole race is only male." Dende explained and Solarah looked back up to her child. She could see clearly, Piccolo's features but something in her heart was telling her to believe that this child was a girl. She smiled and rubbed her belly. She wiped away the gel and pulled her loose blouse down over her swollen belly. She didn't look 5 months but that was good right? she turned to Dende then and hugged him, She whispered. "Don't tell Piccolo...The day after tomarrow...I will tell him...ok?...Promise me?" She said and he smiled. He nodded and poofed back out, leaving Bulma and Solarah standing there.

"Well I know why I have been eating Like a pig now." Solarah stated and Bulma laughed. The two went back to the kitchen and basically call it a day.

Two Days later Piccolo was called to the lookout and while he was there Bulma and Solarah set up the capsule house along with the shed in case she needed it. It was facing the watherfall and was surrounded by trees along the backside, creating a cool atmosphere inside the house.

"That will help with the generator...Wont have to run it as much." Solarah started to pack a box when Bulma Snatched it from her and eyed her sternly. "You will not pack anything...I have droids to do that...and were putting most of the odds and ends thing in the shed. All your clothes and plants are inside as well as all brand new cooking utensils and plates...Solarah...Are you... you know...Happy with Him?"

"Alittle too late for that...isn't it?...Yes Bulma...I'm so very Happy with the Big green Giant whom has done nothing but adore me at times...You should see how he looks at me when no one is watching."Solarah claimed warmly and stroked a hand across her belly. She was excited to tell him but still worried about how he was going to take it.

3 Hours later and Bulma had all but left mere seconds before Dende poofed in and was hurring her back to Capsule Corps, That Piccolo returned to find that Solarah and the house that she had asked for was there.

Piccolo's POV*

'Should I knock?...Or go on in?' he thought as he decided to slowly open the door and call in.

"Solarah?" His voiced reached out and almost instantly She replied back from somewhere inside.

"Piccolo...I'm back here in the bedroom...come on back here...I have something to share with you." Her voice rang out and he could sense the excitement as he shut the door behind him.

He Pulled off his cape and turban and placed them on the edge of the extremely large couch. he smirked as he looked about the house while on his route to Solarah.

He noticed the rooms and the one where light was spilling from. As he perred inside, Solarah stood with her back to him and was reaching back as far as she could a strange white peice of paper, folded so he could see what was inside.

"Here...Look at this." She demanded gently and he took it, she was acting strangely with the way she wouldn't face him. She had on one of those weird long labcoats. He took the folded peice of paper and asked, "What is this?" He was curious. "you should know...I don't do well with suprises."

He stated and she physically cringed. There was an odd look of worry in her eyes now.

He looked down at the piece of paper and slowly unfolded it. It was black and white...and oddly the image looked familiar...as he stared at it he realized that it was a child...he looked up to her with a questioning look and then stared back at the image.

It suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks that it was not just any child...it was a namekian child with the ears and antenna...He Then looked back up to her, His mind racing at Mach Speed. "What Is this?" He choked as she slowly turned around to face him. His eyes instantly fell to where her hands were placed and it all clicked. and boy did it click hard.

"Solarah...What does this mean?" Piccolo asked cautiously and continued to stare at her belly.

She couldn't help the Giggle as she approached him. He looked scared and unsure.

"It means...That This?" She pointed to the paper in his hand, "Is in Here." She then pointed to her belly and He dropped to his knees in front of her.

"I...I Don't...Know how...It was possible...and how?...Namekians are born form.." He stated but Solarah Finished his sentence for him.

"Eggs...I know...Bulma's been keeping a very close eye on me...and The gestational period is 5 months...It's been 1 already." She spoke softly and pulled her shirt up, to expose her swollen tummy. Piccolo instantly placed a hand on her stomache and oddly enough she felt movement inside.

"Oh" She exclaimed and Piccolo drew back quickly, causing her to giggle. "Oh Stop, you didn't hurt me...But apparently this child already knows who its daddy is cause it moved towards your hand." She said with a smile. The look on his face was pure curiousity and happiness.

"Is he strong?" Came Piccolo's voice and Solarah couldn't resist the chance to mess with him. she rose an eyebrow at him. "Him?"

Piccolo stared back at her oddly and nodded. "What makes you think it's a boy?" She poked and he smirked at her. Challenge accepted.

"Because all Namekians are male." He stated proudly and even tipped his nose upwards slightly. Solarah couldn't help but love him.

She slapped his shoulder and stated, "Well...Maybe it's a girl." she then placed her hands on her hips and mimicked his proud face.

She heard Piccolo snort and mumble a "Not Likey." under his breath and pulled her into his arms. The way he was perched on the floor put him face level to her chest and he laid his cheek there against her heart, Then she felt his hand on her tummy and the feeling inside happened again.

She waited...waited to she that look on his face. A soft thud hit his hand and he froze at the contact. Piccolo loosened his hold on her and leaned down to place his ear to her tummy. Solarah started to tear up, It was the most precious thing she has ever seen.

She could feel a tiny hand, or maybe a foot gently push against his face.

He looked back up just in time to see a tear escape the confines of her eye and rush downwards. His happy face suddenly stilled as her stared back at her.

"Solarah?...What's wrong?" came his worried voice and she snapped back and smiled with a stuttered breath. She was so Happy that she couldn't contain it.

"I'm Sorry...I'm just so very happy about all this is all...its overwhelming." Solarah frantically wiped her eyes and tackled him in a bearhug.

Uhmph* was all that came out him as she hugged him tight. She was so happy that she was getting a family...and even more so that she was getting to give him one...he didn't have to be alone anymore and it thrilled her to extremes.

Later, while Solarah was sleeping, Piccolo sat outside, staring up at the stars. How was he going to do this? How is She going to handle this?...He was estatic, fearful, curious and endearing all at the same time.

Piccolo still couldn't believe that She loved him...let alone give birth to a species that was like him. What was he going to name him? So many feeling were raging inside him and for the first time he was going to get to know what a real family feels like.

Piccolo stared out into space at all the tiny lights that glittered the night sky. He sighed deeply to calm his nerves, stood up, and ventured back inside to check on his blooming family. Right before closing the door behind him a bright heartfelt smile could be seen on his face as he disappered behind the front door.


	9. Chapter 9 Bom Bom Boooooom!

Three days later, Piccolo walked in the front door to find Solarah in a meditative stated. He couldn't help the way he felt as he stared at her. He especially loved the way her swollen belly nestled in the saftey of her lap. All at once she hissed and instantly put a hand on her stomache.

Without Looking at him. "The baby...is stretching and is learning it has room to play...Like pushing against my side...Which I might add, Kinda hurts."

Piccolo stepped up to her and crouched down to the floor, then he sat cross legged infront of her. He and Solarah had already gotten pass the "Permission to touch stage", He realized instantly that she welcomed it like the air she breathed. He placed a hand on her belly and felt the baby shift. This should have disturbed him but it didn't. He was actually amazed really, How a woman went through this and when it was over it, was like it never happened.

He had seen Chichi when she was pregnant with Goten, Her and Goku's youngest. She had swelled up so big that Gohan was constantly babbling off to her to sit down. stubbron woman of coursed refused...But Solarah...she watches what she does and she sits down and paces herself.

"Piccolo?...Have you thought of a name?" She asked and he looked at her curiously. 'A name?'

"No not really...I havent really got over the fact that a baby me is growing in there." He meant that to be serious but Solarah erupted into a laughing fit and it was kinda contagious. Before he realized it she had scooted closer to him and was almost in his lap. He welcomed her, by scooping up her body and placed her purposly into his lap. he wrapped his arms around her, ending with his hands on her stomach.

"Piccolo...Can I share something with you?" He heard her ask but he was feeling that familiar pull in his mind and knew Dende was trying to contact him.

"I think Dende is trying to reach me? But What did you want to ask me?" He spoke aloud and Solarah looked up at him from her perch in his lap, smiled and shook her head "Nevermind."

"So your going to the lookout then...Would it be too much trouble...If I tagged along?" She asked softly and he wondered for a moment if that was safe?

"I Really don't think that is a good idea." She looked down and then rubbed her belly warmly. She nodded and smiled, "Yeah your probably right...I'll be here waiting for your return." She said as she attempted to crawl out of his lap. He chuckled at her then rose her to her feet rather effortlessly. She turned to face him and he pulled her to him. He nuzzled her tummy and even kissed it. He wanted this so much. All he felt with Solarah is this love...and their child. He wanted it...he knew now that this is the void he was trying to fill and it felt so good to have it.

" You had better go now "Daddy", Dende is waiting for you so you better go see what he wants." he heard her say and that word went all through him like he was being warmed by a fire. He growled with a smile he knew he couldn't erase.

He finally rose to his feet and headed for the door. "Please be safe Solarah...Don't over do it." He stressed and she put her hands on her hips and looked back at him like she was going to throw something at him.

"Yeah, Yeah you ol worry wart, Now get going...Its not in your good favor to make the Guardian wait."

She snarkly remarked and ushered him out.

He waved and headed off to the lookout unknowning to the pair of hidden Amethyst eyes that followed his departure and then landed back on the very apparent mother to be as she went back inside.

The tall figure stalked closer to the capsule house window and watched as Solarah started to water her plants. The figure stared on as a single word slipped from it's lips in a whisper, "Neshwah".

Piccolo's POV*

Just as he rounded the top he realized that he was ont the only one there. Bulma's Son from the future was standing there talking to Dende and they both stopped and turned towards him.

"Piccolo...How is Solarah?" He looked worried and Piccolo nodded "She's tired but high spirited...whats this about?"Piccolo concluded and looked to Trunks.

"Hello again Piccolo...Dende...is everyone else on their way?" The Boy from the future asked and Dende nodded.

"If your here then something must be wrong so out with it." Piccolo almost growled causing Dende to look back at him.

"Your not wrong...there is a demoness here in this time and she's looking for some form of power source to full her spell to open the gates to the demon relm...she influences and steals life from her victims...Me and My Partner who for some reason, was seperated and I know he'll Be hunting me down shortly...we have been skipping through different times in history, trying to catch this demoness names Towa. We are working with a group called Time Patrollers...Anyways Towa gives off a high energy signal off and on but I think sometimes she does this to lead us astray." Trunks explained and Piccolo calculated every word. "The best way to Find this demoness is to find the power source she's after...Do you have any idea what IT is?" Piccolo asked as he crossed his arms across his chest and narrowed his gaze.

"Sort of...as it turns out every power surge through time history has always been a person with extremely high fighting power. But this time she has her sights on a soul...A soul that belongs to a Phoenix...Someone in this time line has it."

"A Phoenix...what is that?" Piccolo heard Dende ask and suddenly Piccolo couldn't hear as a strange sensation pull at him. He recognized it instantly

"Dende...I... I Have something Urgent...I?" Piccolo started and suddenly he couldn't focus as Fear laced his senses.

Something was wrong and with that he barrelled off the lookout with Trunks following close behind. 'That's Good because it would take a sayian to stop me should anything happen to Solarah.' He thought as he picked up speed.

Solarah's POV*

She didn't realize that someone was there as she stepped back outside and when that person stepped into view, She all but yelped. The person was Clad in armor from head to toe and Solarah couldn't see who or what it was...however the way the person slowly knelt and bowed their head to her, made her realize that this person was not trying to harm her.

"My My...What is this...Hero?...Is this person...Special to you?...maybe I'll be able to find your identy after all and then I'm going to destroy you and everything close to you." came a sinister female voice from behind Solarah and when she turned, There stood a Voluptous woman, with platnuim hair and a red form fitting body suit. She looked Like a human but the coloring was all wrong and Solarah backed up slightly.

The Full cladded being rounded Solarah and placed themself infront of Solarah. They put their hand out and slightly backwards as a form of protection. "Who...Who are you...do I know you?...and Who is She?"

"My Name is Towa and You my dear is giving off a large power level...One that will be mine" The Weird Woman sneered, The person infront of her growled deeply and for a moment it almost sounded like...'Piccolo?' Solarah thought as she watched the two lunge at each other in a force she had never seen. 'Piccolo Hurry...I'm scared' she thought as she took shelter behind a large rock away from the fight. Her baby kicked her insides with all the excitement and it was becoming hard to breath at times. "Oh, Little one please calm down your hurting me." Solarah said to her unborn child and rubbed her side in an attemtp to ease the stressed baby.

She looked up to the fight and watched them go at it. She wished with all her heart that Piccolo was there to protect her, but she was thankful of the unknown protector that had showed up.

"She will be mine one way or another Hero...if you wont give her to me then I will corrupt her mind and control her til I need her."

Towa growled out and outsrteched a hand towards Solarah. Solarah waited for an attack but oddly enough there wasn't one.

"How Are you resisting me?...Unless...OF COURSE!...It all makes sense now." Towa Exclaimed and Solarah watched the mystery person falter slightly. "So that's why your here then...The Phoenix...I should have seen that one coming...How lucky for me."

"I Wouldn't call it luck if you know your going to die" Came that gruff voice and as Solarah followed it, Her eyes landed on Him...Piccolo.

Piccolo's POV*

He had flew faster than he thought was possible to Solarah and when he gets there he finds the woman Trunks described on the way over.

It was then That he had left the Demisaiyan behind. Trunks had landed and was instantly in stance beside some really tall stranger who was completely covered from head to toe in armor.

'He must have followed Towa here and protected Solarah' Piccolo thought as he went straight for Solarah and scooped her up into his arms. If he needed to flee then He wasn't leaving her behind.

"Well now these odds won't do...I'll Have her souls...And then The gates will finally be open." Towa Threatened and then disappeared through a purplish void.

"Solarah...Are you ok? are you hurt?...Solarah?" Piccolo asked and when he didn't get an answer he quickly turned his attention to her.

She went limp in his arms and he nuzzled her. She was still warm and everything seemed fine. She must have fainted from the stress.

He pulled her body up his chest and nuzzled her belly. A tiny push told him that the baby was ok as well. 'She must of panicked and I can't imagine why she wouldn't.' He thought as he turned towards Trunks and the Stranger. after carefully studying the Armored stranger, Piccolo felt a familiarity about him and decided he was trustworthy.

"Thank you...For protecting Solarah...and..."Piccolo couldn't finish as the stranger placed a hand on his forarm and leaned in with his masked face and place it against Solarah's forhead. There was an extremely light whisper that Stunned Piccolo and then Trunks bid farewell and that they had to report in, that they would be back. Piccolo hardly heard a single word after the one that his ears caught from the stranger.

'Neshwah?' Piccolo thought as he looked down to his mate and continued his thought aloud "Mother?"


	10. Chapter 10

Solarah felt that warm sleepy sensation and then the rumble of voices was slowly becoming more clear. there was lots of voices and then she could pick out one that was important to her. She struggled to move as she groaned.

"Piccolo...Where are we ...What Happened to that weird lady and that stranger?" She groaned and sat up finally. Piccolo was there holding her up and she gripped onto him as her head started to swim again.

"There both gone." Came his voice and lips pressed to her forhead. Then an embrace, a stuttered breath. then she was released gently.

"Are...Are you ok...You feeling ok?, Hows the baby?" Came his Hurried voice and she wanted to laugh but there was an odd throbbing in her head.

"So Piccolo...How'd you achieve this?, I mean this is Solarah were talking about." Came a very familiar snarky sounding voice, It was instantly followed with that tell-tell growl.

'Who?' Solarah asking in her mind and forced her eyes open. There was several people surrounding her and Piccolo was next to her. Faces were swimmimg together slightly, like her vision wouldn't focus, she groaned again and grabbed her temple.

"Piccolo...I feel hot...and I need water...please" Solarah pleaded and a glass of water was instantly handed to her. He helped her hold it which was funny really, But at the moment she welcomed the asist. After downing half the glass, she sighed and leaned her head back against the headboard of the bed and stared at the ceiling. She blinked she eyes several times and finally her focus returned.

She slowly looked back to Piccolo who sadly smiled at her. She was about to say something when movement inside her tummy drew her attention downwards. She could clearly tell what it was and It warmed her heart in ways that she couldn't begain to understand. The baby was gently rubbing the inside of her belly almost in a reasuring manor and Solarah couldn't hold the happy giggle that escaped her. She instantly noticed that everyones eyes were on her...'wait why is everyone in here anyways?' She looked back to Piccolo and raised her eyebrow. He looked down and sighed deeply.

'Whats wrong?' She thought as he brought his eyes up to hers.

"Solarah...I...I have a question...That night...when I came to return your Backpack I had asked you about your brother...if you don't mind could you please tell me...where he is?" Came Piccolo's voice and he sounded odd. Solarah Looked to him and the unreadable look in his eyes told her that he really wanted to know. She started to get her barings back and she sighed deeply.

"Gabe was Killed in a fire that erupted in our home four years ago...I don't rememeber much excpet waking up in the ashes of our home and the burnt body of my brother laid not far away...I don't know why it happened but it felt familiar and It seems that fire is a catalyst for me...Why is this so important?" Solarah spoke and Piccolo rose up his hands and Solarah brought hers up to her mouth in shock. he was badly burned on his palms.

"How'd Did this happen?" She asked and reached for his hands. At first he was reluctant then slowly offered them. What happened next however shocked both of them and everyone in ther room. The moment she made contact with his hands she started to glow, including his hands and right there before both of them his burns smoothed away til there was no evidence that it was there at all. Solarah quickly let go and brought her hands up to her face. "How did THAT happen?...Wait...so...Was I the one that..." Suddenly the realization hit her and she died inside...her heart shattered and she couldn't stop the tears as they fell...And the tremble that quaked her made her baby kick slightly. She placed her hands on her belly through the sheet. But the emotion that erputed was pain from her heart. Years...Years and Lives lost because of her. "WHY?" She asked not wanting an answer.

"Solarah...Hey look at me...I'm Fine...Solarah." Came Piccolo's voice and Dende was ushering everyone out. He looked back at her sadly and nodded to her.

"Oh Piccolo...I...I Killed them...My whole Family...I...Why...What Is this?" She spoke brokenly and cried.

Piccolo's POV*

'What the Hell do I do now?, I tried to calm her down and she cries harder...It's just as hard for me to she her break like this.' Piccolo thought as he sat there beside her. When he scooped up her unconcious form and started for the lookout she had suddenly erupted into flames and then he couldn't let go of her...so he suffered the pain of her flames in panick as he flew as fast as he could. right before he reached the top the flames snuffed out and she for the most part returned back to normal.

Dende had instantly checked her and the baby out while Piccolo looked at his badly burned hands. They had hurt so bad and he tried to use his ki to force his healing but it wouldn't work...It was then that he realized that whatever this Phoenix was, Was a very powerful being...like a Kia...or Higher being.

"Piccolo...I'm Sorry...I...Don't know what this is and I never knew I had it...I'm so confused and ..."Solarah's voice reached his ears and he hated that sinking feeling he recieved as he looked at her sorrowed face. He did the only thing he could think to do and that was pull her into his arms. He loved her greatly and she was giving him all of hers.

"Solarah...you can't apologize for something you can't control...I get the tears and the reason for crying...But tears won't bring them back. As for why your brother never told you still eludes me cause then you could have learned to control it...but that's in the past and theres nothing you can do about it...what you can do is try to learn to use it for good...I will help you but first comes the baby...we can do nothing til then and you must stay calm...and if you feel like your going to...faint again...please let me know...Ok?" He hoped that what he said would ease her some...he understood self guilt quite well and he knew what it could do. He wanted to show her he supported her.

She gently pushed against him and sat up right. She wiped the tears from her face and looked up to him with a sad smile. She nodded and spoke, "Your right...It may take me a little moment to deal with this knowledge but...I promise to keep me head up" She said and he smiled back.

Suddenly there was a knock and both looked to the door. There stood none other than Chichi. 'Oh Good Lord! What does she want?' He thought detestingly as he watched her stroll in with purpose.

"Hello dear, My name is Chichi, I came here to talk to you both beacuse...I owe you" Chichi pointed at Piccolo and he couldn't hide the gulp that surfaced, 'This woman should not scare me but she does and I haven't figured out why' Piccolo concluded and a snigger erupted in his subconciousness 'Maybe it's because if you do anything to hurt her, the strongest force in the afterlife will most likely end your existance.' came that snarky voice and Piccolo instantly regretted for the millionth time that he had fused with Nail.

"Anyways Bulma had suggested that Piccolo and yourself would most likely not be very comfortable in a hospital and both of my sons were born at our house, So I could probably be of help to you when the baby is ready." Chichi spoke and Solarah smiled warmly at her.

Piccolo on the other hand suddenly reeled...He heard what she said but it was she had spoke directly to him the first time that struck him.

"Wait...Chichi...why do you owe me?...I killed Goku...kidnapped you oldest...and was, I qoute, A tyrant with no heart."

Both Solarah and Chichi stared at him. Then Chichi smiled and looked down at her feet.

"Because at the time I was naive and you said as much...When Goku's brother came and kidnapped Gohan, Who went with Goku to save him?"

"Yeah But My reasons were not..." He started and she stopped him with her gaze. "Me."

"And Who...even though, stole my son away for a whole year without telling anyone of his whereabouts...Trained him to take care of himself?"

She continued and he eyed Solarah. She had this light in her eyes that told him that she was finding this humorous.

"Me" he answered and then Chichi looked at him directly.

"And when Those two Saiyans arrived and wiped everyone out...Who gave his life to Save my Son?...Piccolo...I gave you a hard time because I didn't understand...I still don't understand why you kidnapped him in the first place...but I can't imagine what he would have been like if you hadn't...Gohan looks up to you like an older brother...maybe...even..." she trailed off and he knew, He knew what her next words were.

"You've always been there for us even though I was a hard ass...I knew it was you leaving the fresh kills at my door, And so did Gohan...So shut it and let me do this." She threw out and he smiled at her.She had never been docile to him and he guessed with Goku in the afterlife, she had to accept things.

"And you ask me why I don't see you as anything else but your wonderful self?" Came Solarah's voice and he instantly looked to her and blushed.

She giggled and leaned back against the headboard. There was still that sadness in her eyes but she did seem more like herself again.

"Can I Touch your belly?" Piccolo heard Chichi ask and Piccolo just stood there and watched...He was almost afraid to let anyone around her...in fear that she could hurt someone...but he threw those thoughts to the back of his mind and watched as Chichi gently rubbed Solarah's now exposed belly. He watched in amazment as both Chichi's eyes and Solarah's widened and then laughed.

"Do you know if It's a Girl or Boy yet?" Chichi asked and Piccolo grunted his reply on it being a boy and walked out to talk to Dende.

Solarah's POV*

"He's convinced...But I'm not so sure...He says all Namekians are male, and he's very proud of that fact but I just don't think...What?" Solarah was explaining but trailed off due to the blank expression on the older woman's face.

"Wait...are You telling me that it's HIS child?...I thought that he was just fond and was accepting you and your baby...Wow...Ok." Chichi's Look was staggering and Solarah Felt complete Pride for Piccolo and Herself...Everyone was in denile excpet Bulma who had confirmed that it was namek.

"So ...You'll be my Midwife and help me with the birthing?" Solarah asked...she felt so confortable with this woman...Like she reminded her of her mother. The woman nodded and hugged her gently.

"It's funny really to me really... how Karma tends to come around full circle. I'm sure evryone has told you how Piccolo was before he kidnapped My son...Gohan was such an innocent child and believed there was no bad in the world...but Piccolo opened his eyes and after that event everyone instantly noticed a change in the Big Green Man...He at first was only nice to Gohan and then slowly as the years progressed he warmed up to everyone. It was when Goku, My Husband Died with Cell, and I found out I was Pregnant with Goten that Piccolo started hanging closer to our house.

He kept training Gohan against my wishes, but then scolded Gohan when he started to rebel against me... I learned then, that he was trying to support us...me...It's been hard and If it wasn't for Piccolo being there like he was...I think he was longing for a family...I really do...and now here you are and I can see it when he looks at you, that you and this baby means his life to him."

Solarah just listened to Chichi and smiled, She didn't have to hear any of this to know what she meant to Piccolo, that much has already been made very clear.

"I Promise my dear that I'll be there for you." Chichi claimed and Solarah nodded. Solarah watched as the woman walked out and suddenly she was alone, She sighed and thought about everything. "So I have this weird Firey power...how do I control something that I don't know anything about?" She said to herself.

A soft whisper floated across her mind and she latched onto it.

"Feel it deep...Slowly let it rise...form it's warmth to your hand." the whisper chanted and Solarah Concentrated on it...there was a warmth that was rising and she focused on it. "slowly let it rise" the whisper directed. She could feel it rise gently and she closed her eyes.

"Form it to your hand" came that whisper again and she made a fist in her right hand, then concentrated on her fist and to her amazement she could feel that warmth flood to her fist.

She opened her eyes and looked at her hand. She almost screamed. Her fist was engulfed with a warm reddish Flame and she was scared to open her hand as she slid of the bed slightly off balanced and slowly headed for the door.

"Let...Go...It will Desperse, and disappear..." came the whisper...and at first Solarah hestitated then finally she opened her hand and the flame receeded and snuffed out.

She stood right by the door and stared at her hand for a moment.

A strange Sensation tricked about her body and then she heard a voice. A voice that she had heard before and very recently.

Piccolo's POV

He had been standing there talking to Gohan and Dende when He felt it. An extremely large power sourse and it was close but he couldn't lock onto it it had everyone confused. Reaction had him running towards Solarah when He stopped dead in his tracks. That Woman from before was standing by the door and staring back at everyone. He growled as he got into stance.

"Well Now...Isn't this a plesent suprise...Tell me...where your little girlfriend is and I won't kill you...or your friends."

Came her sneering voice and Piccolo realized that she couldn't sense Solarah either.

Before he could say anything, A flash of light erupted behind him and suddenly there was Trunks and The Stranger from before.

"Towa...Where's your puppet...Mira?" Trunks lunged at Towa. She swiftly glided away as his fist strunk the wall of the room Solarah was in.

The wall started to crumble and before Piccolo had time to think of a reaction, The stranger was zipping past him and into the crumbling room.

His heart sank when the walls caved in but he didn't give in as he started pulling Large protions of the wall away. Suddenly Gohan and Yamcha as well as Tein were clearing away the debri.

Piccolo pulled away another large piece and found the bedframe. It was shaking, he could feel it. 'The stranger must have grabbed the bed to use as support against his back and the wall'.Piccolo Thought as he continued to clear the rubble. Suddenly there was an arm around his neck and dragging him backwards. He was Slammed into a tree and stunned for a moment as a face came into view.

"You will not have time playing rescue to your little Firebird, You will be fighting for your own life." Came an oddly dead voice.

"Both of you will pay with your lives is there is one hair harmed on her, Or if anything happens to my child." Piccolo Snarled back. There was so much Anger flooding his system that all he did was look back at Gohan who was trying to decide what to do that The teen instantly turned back and continued digging.

"Did you say...Child?...You Mean the Phoenix...Is Pregnant?" The strange discolored man said and then looked to Towa and Trunks.

"You Never said That the Phoenix is with child!" His voice boomed and Piccolo wasted no time in drawing back and slugging The mechanical man as hard as he could. He could feel the bones in his hand crack from the force as the Android soared backwards and crashed some feet away.

" THis is going to Stop NOW!!!!" Piccolo Screamed and Powered up, Then headed straight for Towa and Trunks. 'That brat better move if he wants to live!' He growled inside as he closed in.

Solarah's POV*

At first the world was shaking around her and then the walls were crashing down on her and out of reaction she had gotten to the floor and wrapped her arms protectively around her womb.

When nothing happened she chanced a glance and there before her eyes was that Stranger from the other day. They had grabbed the bed and was holding up the crumbled debri as it fell around them.

"You...Saved me again...Who...Are you?" Solarah asked and a grunt came from the stranger. Voices could be heard from outside and then as clear as day she heard Piccolo.

"This Is going to stop NOW!!!!" The ground slightly shook and the stranger muttered "No...Don't...Stop...Father."

Solarah looked back at the completely covered stranger and then curiousity struck her. 'Father?' she reached down to her womb and rubbed it tenderly.

"Show...Me your Face." Solarah asked softly and the stranger looked away and then back towards her.

"To Do So would alter the flow of time...I Can not." came a very odd sounding voice...almost as if there was some device that distorted it.

Solarah looked up to the covered face and slowly reached up to touch it. She could hear voices and sounds. She reached up to the edges of the mask. The stranger did not resist. Solarah gently peeled the mask back and when it was removed completely she could not believe the face that looked back at her.

The Stranger was a woman and the same shade of green as Piccolo. She had Amethyst eyes and they glowed brightly in the shadowed debri.

All she could see was her face but Solarah could definately tell she was Namekian. The Stranger Looked down now and Solarah pressed her forehead to the strangers as a thanks for saving hers and her baby's life.

Walls started to shift around them and Solarah quickly placed the mask back and smiled. Then Solarah placed her finger across her lips and shushed at the stranger.

"No worry...Your Secret is safe with me...I won't utter a single word...deal?" Solarah said quietly and the stranger nodded and then lifted up finally able to move the last of the debri herself.

As Solarah rose from the debri Dende instantly rushed to her side. The Stranger went to pull away when Solarah grabbed her wrist.

"Give em Hell." And with that Solarah released her.

Dende Ran up to Solarah and started to lead her away when a weird sound caught her attention. As she turned back towards all of them fighting The sight that chilled her very soul was a hand sticking out of Piccolo's back and His purplish blood was dripping down his back, down his leg and onto the ground below.

"Solarah...Come on...Hey...WAIT!!!!" She could hear Dende scream after her but her body was moving on it's own.

Suddenly the stranger was infront of her again, and was shaking her head no. She was really tall and when she gripped Solarah's shoulders. It felt familiar but Solarah knew she had never seen her before.

"I...I, will save him...I have to...for you...go now,... Please trust me." came her voice and it was so smooth and soft.

"Bring...Him back to me...I need...We need him." Solarah offered as she rubbed her belly comfortingly and turned back towards Dende.

Piccolo's POV*

He couldn't move and could barely breathe as he watched from the corner of his eye, at Solarah and that weird Completely covered stranger that barred Solarah from rushing to him. The Hand that was thrusted through him was jerked back painfully and his throat instantly filled his mouth with his blood. He was getting weaker.

He was suddenly thrown to the ground, where he coughed up some of that blood upon impact.

His vision started to blur but he could see enough as the stranger removed the helmet.

His eyes followed it's fall to the ground and when he looked back up, He nearly fainted then.

There his eyes focused again and suddenly he could hear Gohan's voice next to him, But for some reason he couldn't take his eyes off of the green skin, so much like his own, long slender ears, again, like his own, and the extremly bright Pink locks of tendriled hair that fell around a very femine face. what struck him most was those eyes.

"Piccolo...here eat this...Its a senzu bean...HEY!!" Piccolo was suddenly snapped out of his stupor with a slap to the face as Gohan shoved a bean into his mouth.

After eating it he could feel his strength returning but he was going to have to wait it out and strategize. His focus kept wandering to the very apparent Namekian that was standing before him. But he was soconfused as well as everyone else as to how this could be.

Gohan helped him to his feet and he staggered a bit before the bean took full effect and he was able to keep himself upright.

"Hero...I never thought you would show your face to me...Now that I have seen you...I know I'll be able to end you."

"Aren't you forgetting something Demon?" came a voice that put a chill in Piccolo. he watched as The other Namek rose up a hand and suddenly a staff appeared in that hand.

"Wait...How did you...when did you...GIVE THAT BACK!!!!"The demoness growled and the Namekian smiled.

"Nah...I think I'll hang on to it...Or better yet...maybe I should give it to the Supreme Kia Of Time...I bet she would know what to do with it."

Piccolo heard that cocky tone suddenly and he out of reaction rolled his eyes. 'why must everyone toy with death...Is everyone an idiot?'

"HEY...YOU! STOP MESSING AROUND!" Piccolo growled out and the Femine Namekian looked to him with a shocked expression.

Out of now where that Android man barrel into the Stranger and they both crashed to the floor. Piccolo was sure he heard a few bones snap on impact and Gohan and himself rushed to aid the stranger.

The staff slid some feet away and Piccolo made a dash for it. He didn't reach it in time however. Towa had it in her hands and she opened up that weird purplish void and disappeared within it, chuckling. Then the weird Puppet like being followed.

And groan came from behind him and he turned to see the stranger pulling off a shoulder piece, Revealing more green skin. However there was more to it. This being that was kneeled before him was clutching their arm at the shoulder. He knew what came next. They tore their arm off and dropped it to the grround next to them.

"You really are Namekian...But how?" Piccolo asked Firmly and the stranger brought up their Amethyst eyes to him. He Faultered for a moment.

"I Don't know...I never question what is suppose to be...Isn't that right?" Came their femine voice, and that sortof shocked him.

"Wait So she's A namek?...But I thought that there wasn't any female nameks." Came a voice that Piccolo wished with all his soul, would go away and never come back.

"I cannot tell you anymore...I must go...I am already going to be reprimanded for my poor exsecution of this mission...Where is Trunks?"

Came that once again, stern voice and as she got to her feet she growled deeply and her power serged. A newly regenerated arm had suddenly replaced the one she had torn off.

"You People are just gross and with that I'm Out." Came Yamcha's voice and Both Piccolo and The She-Namek sighed, and shook their heads.

Trunks chose that moment to approach. "So all this time I thought you was a man And now I find out that not only are you Woman...but a Namekian as well. Does the Kia know about this?"

She shrugged and replied. "Maybe we should go now and report back in... eh?"

He nodded and the She-Namek turned towards Piccolo.

"She'll Be back...And so will we...Be on your guard...Piccolo...Farwell." She said and right before she disappeared he thought he heard a whisper.

"Cobaweah Taka"

( _Goodbye Papa)_


	11. Chapter 11

In a Time rift Some where in between times, A City sits, Hanging in the balance. Canton City, full of many different races, working together to fix the on going changes that keep popping up through history. Trunks and The Stranger stepped into the outskirts of the city through the rift that the Supreme Kia of time created.

Trunks stepped away and stared at the odd being infront of him. She was much taller than him...alot like all the other namekians that arrived here.

She looked at him as she tossed her mask to the ground.

"You know what has to happen...I have to go back or Towa will kill Piccolo...and..., They will both die."

"Well Your going to gave to explain that to the Kia." Trunks offered as he reached down to pick up her discarded mask. As he held it out to her, She simply looked away and walked off towards the Tower. The tower In the center of the city was where the dragon pedestal sat and below was where the Phoenix stayed. It was no secret to anyone that his partner was connected somehow to the phoenix but no one ever pushed the topic so now shouldn't be any different. Trunks sighed and sadly headed towards the time scrolls and Supreme Kia. There was alot he was going to have to discuss and he felt sad for his partner. He knew what it felt to want to change history. He sighed and headed off.

As the She-namek neared the tower, she realized, that not putting her mask back, was drawing attention by everyone. She strolled on like she didn't notice and for once she didn't really care.

The Phoenix was standing inside the inner chamber waiting on her arrival. She still held that distant look as her yellowish eyes flitted about and when they landed on the she-namek the Phoenix dropped her persona and returned to normal. A smile graced her lips as she reached up to the Namek.

"Welcome back...how did your mission go?" Came her soft voice and It soothed the Stranger's nerves.

"...Neshwah...I...I'm Sorry, I failed and now..." The she-namek sadly said as she kneeled before the Phoenix. A hand was gently placed against the green skin of her cheek. Instinctfully She leaned into it.

"My dearest Melody...You did not fail...You did exactly what I wanted you to do." Came her soft voice and a kiss soon followed to her forehead.

To any outsider this would look like a mother-daughter interaction, which is exactly what it was.

"Mother, I changed the Past...The supreme Kia of Time will no doubt be upset with me." Melody spoke and the Phoenix laughed.

"Ah yes, ...She has said that hasn't she...But don't you think that changing the time flow is her job?...I highly doubt that directing Towa from Killing Piccolo in that time will change much." The Phoenix joked but she did have a point. suddenly a tiny chirping voice alerted Both that the Supreme Kia was coming.

Melody looked back up to her Mother, the Phoenix sighed and rolled her eyes. Melody sniggered.

In barged the Kia of Time with her dainty hands on her hips and looking all ferice. Only problem was she was only 4 foot tall and to Melody who was almost 7 foot, It only made her smile at the Kia.

"What was That? You Jumped into a crumbling wall, Your Mother was suppose to learn about her powers then, instead you let her see your face and Piccolo was suppose to loose control." The Kia raged.

"At the hands of Towa?, I thought I was sent there to stop her...That is why I trained all those years here wasn't it.?" Melody Snarked and her mother scoffed at her. Melody lowered her gaze, "I'm Sorry Supreme Kia...It's just...I Learned the truth and...wouldn't you change the past to secure your future?"

"Yes...She would." came an elderly voice and the Supreme Kia gapsed loudly. They all looked behind her to find the Elder Kia standing there with his fists behind him. He gave a glare to Supreme Kia and then continued into the room.

"Not when it's my duty to perserve it and make sure nothing changes off course." The Supreme Kia bated back and the elder Kia for once just shook his head and looked back towards Melody aand her Mother.

"Solarah...how do you fare?...not very conversational these days...wouldn't happen to be that we forced Melody to train under Piccolo now would it?" The Elder Kia questioned and Melody looked to her mother. Her mother stared at the floor.

All at once she brought her eyes up to everyone in the room. Melody could feel the anger welling up inside.

"Why are you here? If your here to question my Daughter then know that none of this was her doing, She followed out my wishes, And Supreme Kia, At the beginning of all of this when I had just given birth to Solarah...what did you tell me?, Was it not that Towa And Mira was out changing history and that I could help you be rid of them...Is that not correct?" Melody just watched her Mother and marvelled at the power she was displaying.

"Well, Yes...But" The kia answered but when she went to continue Solarah rose up her hand and cut her off.

"So...Now, Are you going to tell me that Melody going in, and protecting Piccolo from that time period...from the hands of none other than Towa herself...was wrong?"

"No...But We have to be careful...She allowed you while you were still pregnant to see her face." the Supreme Kia pointed out and Melody lowered her gaze to the floor then. That part she was guilty for.

" Is this true Melody?" Came that firm voice that Melody learned over the years to fear.

"Yes...Mother." she answered and chanced a glance to Solarah.

"And what about Piccolo...does he know?" Her mothers voice came again and she instantly shook her heard no.

"Then were still safe, Melody You will stay in confinment for one whole day and your rank will drop 3 levels." Came the Elder's voice and Melody felt her heart sank. They both turned to head out and Melody was forcing herself to follow.

As she exited the tower and bade her mother farwell she flew after the kias to the time nest, where she would sit in what looks like a bird cage for 24 hours and listen to toki sqwauk and go on. As she followed them to the portal. A lone figure caught her attention. She stopped and looked to him, She knew it was him. He was from a timeline before he met her mother. before he knew how to love. She met his eyes and then sadly dropped her gaze. She could feel his stare on her.

"Melody, Lets go." The Supreme Kia spoke and Melody smiled at him sadly then followed them in through the portal.

"So the rumor was true, the Namekian that I trained all these years, was female...But how? and what was with that look she gave me just now?" Piccolo thought as he looked back towards the tower. There were many questions running wild inside his head and he knew of one person whom could answer them. He looked at the base of the tower that served as a base for the support of the dragonpedestal. His eyes fell on her standing at the window. She looked somewhat different.

She Left the window and Piccolo silently flew towards the tower. His curiosity was now peaked as he stealthly slipped inside unannounced. He had been in the main room before but never anywhere else. The sound of water splashing made him look towards a door that lead downstairs.

'She must have went down there.' He thought as he quietly slipped down the stairs. When he reached the bottom he suddenly started to feel pensive about what he was actually doing here?

A sound broke his thoughts and as he crept up to the door leading off of the stairs. What greeted his eyes was very much different In the middle of this vastly large room was the Phoenix, But she wasn't flaming like all the other times he had seen her. She was training from what it looked to him and there was two swirls of light circling around her, A blue flame that looked like a dragon, and a red flame that looked like a bird.

He was so mesmerized at her that he did not realize that he stepped completely into the room. The minute he was slammed against a wall so hard that his breath huffed out of him.

He looked to her then and she was back to her flaming self, as she approached him. Upon realizing that it was him she softened slightly.

'Well that's odd' he thought as she growled at him.

"What do YOU want?"

he thought maybe he should just apologize for intruding and leave but then, him sneaking in here would have been pointless so he decided he would just ask.

"Who is Melody?"

She looked back at him shocked, and then lowered her gaze sadly, then she replied "I cannot tell you this. I know it was decieving of me to trick everyone like this, decieve you like this, she is the only female Namekian and to keep her safe she had to hide her ture identy. She is so much like her father she longed to fight. After I told her what happened to her Father...which I had to keep secret from her as well as everyone else. She decided all those years ago that she was going to fight...I..." She trailed off and Piccolo could see the tears as they stole away down her cheek.

Her Hold on him suddenly released and she stepped away from him.

"Tell me then, who her Father is?" He asked and she stopped. She looked at him over her shoulder and sadly replied, "I can't tell you that either, Please stop...I can't help you."

Piccolo had just about heard enough exscuses he grabbed her by the shoulder and whirled her around to face him. "What can you do then?...You know what...Melody will do, What she has always done...She is very Strong heart driven and when she gets something in that head of hers she will die trying to do it."

Solarah suddenly raged and once again Piccolo was slammed to the wall and she was in his face. His whole body tingled from her power.

'Why in the hell is she effecting me like this?' he thought as he stared into her flaming eyes.

There was a fire he had never seen in her eyes then and he quickly wondered if she was human or something else.

"YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW THAT! I GAVE BIRTH TO HER!!!" She raged in his face and when the realization hit her she instantly backed away and relesed him again.

He was gently set to the floor as she pulled away from him. The words she just said still rang in his ears. It was all starting to make sense, except for one question.

"So Your Her Mother?...How...Who...Phoenix...Please." He spoke softly to her now and slowly approached her. He remembered her severally injuring one guy that got to close to her, but for some reason, she had two chances to hurt him and even kill him and both times she backed away...why?

"Yes...Piccolo, I am Melody's Mother...Her father died years ago but to you it would be in the future...anyways she was but an infant when he died and it was because of Towa...Melody is now in confinment due to changing a part of history where her father lost all control of himself. He changed and wouldn't let anyone around him...and when Melody was born...He came back to himself just in time to save his new born daughter and me. I have learned that Namekians have excellent memory and even as a baby She still remembers his face...of course at the time she didn't realize that he was her father." Piccolo litsened very closely to her as she spoke. She Sighed and then continued. "It was some years later when we found him in another timeline, and after much convincing, I finally got the Supreme Kia to ok bringing him here. You have no Idea how hard it was for me to do this...to see him here everyday, with all of my memories and yet he would not...because he had yet to meet me. He had yet to learn what love was. Oh The Look in Melody's eyes when she learned the truth." She stopped and Piccolo didn't miss the tremble that quaked her now quieted form. She was shaking and He felt compelled to hold her. That's when it hit him...and it hit him hard. All this time. All those odd glances from this woman, and the overly happy namekian child that was entrusted to him to train...It was suddenly clear...That child that he felt a strong connection to all this time...She was his. In his future he meets this woman and he learns to love her. Piccolo stared at her back as she wipes her face. Her flaming persona was suddenly dropped and she returned to normal. She dropped to her knees and spoke in a trembling voice. "Please, Just go...you don't belong here."

"How Long was I dead in your time? How long have you lived without me?" he asked and he could already sense the shocked expression on her face even though she wasn't looking at him. He wasn't going to leave her like this, And now since he knew the answer to his questions everything made perfect sense. When she didn't answer he drug her up from the ground by her forarm and pulled her to him. "Show me what I learned." He said deeper than he intended but now he was curious.

"I...I Can't Do That. What if the Kia sends you back to your time." She spoke hurriedly and he felt as if he had pushed her into a corner...which should not excite him like it is but Damned if he wasn't enjoying, toying with the most powerful person here.

"Then I will find you in my time." He spoke and she looked up at him then.

"But That will change the course of History...I...I..." She couldn't finish as he leaned in closer to her. He was suddenly aware of that inticing scent of hers and the way her body was pressed up to his.This was all new to him, and yet when He looked at her, it all felt familiar to him.

"Then I will stay here...Even the Kia has said that If I wished to reside here that it would not be a problem." As the words left his lips a tear escaped the corner of her eye and travelled down her cheek. Without thinking he reached and caught it with his index finger.

"If it was you that showed me love...Then Thats what I want...It does not matter the Time of when it happened...Because here, in this City there isn't a time line...Isn't that correct...I have felt this connection to you and her since I arrived here...and now all My questions answered...I couldn't feel more happy to learn the truths...I just wished that I had learned them sooner." Piccolo admitted and when she openly embraced him, It didn't feel awkward, It felt special to him.

'Not going to lie, This feels good...yeah...I definately wanna stay here' Piccolo thought as he slid a finger under her chin and slowly rose her face towards him. There was a smile that had formed from the corner of her lips and when he leaned down and pressed his to hers. He felt a jolt of tingling electricly shoot through his whole being. It deliciously danced through his system, and whenhe pulled back he regretted the retreat.

"So the question now is, what are we going to do about Melody who is currently sitting in Toki Toki's Cage and Cleaning it out as punishment.

Solarah asked and Piccolo scrunched up his face, which made Solarah giggle slightly.

"I have an Idea...But the Supreme Kia going to not like me." Piccolo replied and smiled.

Solarah shrugged and then Piccolo smiled bigger almost sinster and leaned in closer.

"If you can get her out...I'll get her another one of those...Rift Devices."

"We'll end up cleaning out Toki Toki's cage together...wouldn't that be something to talk about." Solarah joked and Piccolo tilted his head at her

"I'm sure you could think of something else for them to talk about." He spoke deeply again and couldn't for the life of him, figure out where that actually came from or why...But It sounded right. and judging by the look she was giving him then, He was becoming more curious...then a thought struck him and he looked stragight into her eyes and asked.

"So...Um...In order for you to be...pregnant with a child...My Child...You...And I...We..." he felt flush all over as he tried to form words but he didn't exactly have a very diverse knowledge of all things and it was still eluding him how this little bit of information actually happened.

She smiled up to him and very sweetly nodded, Then she spoke "Yes Piccolo we had sex...If you wish it...I will show you later...If we make it out of this little triade in one piece, Just know...You Instigated this." She ended that with a laugh and pushed away from him and then walked around him and up the steps.

He couldn't help but smile as he followed her a few minutes later up those same flight of steps. First they had work to do.


	12. 13

Back in the regular Timeline, A month had passed after Towa and Mira came in and crashed the lookout. Piccolo was still on edge cause for some reason, that was unknown to him the Demoness and her android puppet wanted something from his newly developing family. His mind currently was on Solarah and how the baby would kick her and she would grunt. He had no idea how anyone could handle this. Solarah had an older Brother, which meant that their mother went through this twice. Who does that? It baffled him greatly But Solarah would just look up to him and smile warmly and carry on what she was doing which at the moment was driving him crazy. She insisted on organizing the spare room in their house into what she called a nursery. He just watched her and moved something when she asked. Finally she laid claim to the room being finished and tried to hug him. He laughed as she struggled and when her belly pushed up against him he finally surrendered and scooped up her giggling form, taking her into the living room.

"He must be very active I can sense him." Piccolo stated and when he sat her down gently on the couch she pulled up her shirt to expose her large round belly. Piccolo instantly leaned in and placed his cheek to the warm skin of her stomach. Movement would brush across his cheek and he marveled at how much movement was actually happening. Solarah would always smile. He was worried about her cause he had no idea of what was to come when she went to have this child. little did he know that he was soon about to find out.

A week later Gohan and his Mother showed up and was checking on Solarah. Everything seemed fine So Piccolo figured alittle training wouldn't hurt, So him and Gohan flew just far enough away to spar without effecting Solarah, and the baby.

"So Do you have a name picked out?" Chichi asked and Solarah Smiled down at her tummy. "Yeah for a girl, But I've kept that to myself because Piccolo is still convinced that it's a boy...Maybe he's right...He says that his name will be Kefkah."

"If you don't mind me asking, Why are you so convinced that it's a girl." Chichi asked while she chopped up some carrots and celery. Solarah sat and thought about it. She didn't know what to tell her except that she had a feeling.

Chichi just smiled and nodded. Then went to throw her chopped up veggie soup into the pot that was boiling on the stove.

Solarah smiled back, she had never had this...not really and when the woman now becoming a close friend, said she was going to make beef stew Solarah all but jumped for joy.

A strong kick to her side drew her attention and he gasped. Chichi Stopped to look at Solarah. "I'm Fine...I think...That kick hurt."

She spoke in between breaths and Chichi laid down her spoon and came over.

she placed a hand on Solarah's stomache and felt movement. Solarah watched in amazment as her baby instantly stopped moving and slowly pushed back against Chichi's hand. A weird sensation took over and Solarah Began to realize that she had to go to the bathroom.

As Solarah went to stand however she couldn't hold it and her stomach suddenly felt lighter. "Shit!"

Chichi looked at her with and raised eye and looked down at the puddle at Solarah's feet.

"Did your water just break?" Chichi asked and Solarah nodded frantically, " Well Hell, Here we go now." Chichi suddenly went into nurse mode and Before Solarah realized it she was in the Spare room, on the bed and Chichi was telling her to not push, not yet.

Then she rushed away leaving Solarah to breath.

Chichi ran out the front door to the yard and yelled.

Piccolo's POV*

"Wow Piccolo I'm So happy for you, I'm Glad that you have this," Gohan replied and smiled widely at him.

Piccolo's nerves weren't exactly set for sparring so him and Gohan just sat out there and Talked.

"Gohan...I Know nothing about any of this, I feel I won't be much help to Solarah." Piccolo admitted.

He felt Gohan pat his shoulder and when he looked to his pupil he offered Piccolo a smile.

"It'll be ok Piccolo...It will be the greatest experience for you."

Suddenly Chichi's voice reached his ears like she was standing right next to him.

"PICCOLO You and Gohan better get back her as of 10 minutes ago, Solarah's about to have this child...Now!"

Piccolo was racing back before she finished and was flying at a speed he didn't know he was capable of.

He actually got there as Chichi was hurring back into the house.

As he stepped into the house Chichi was throwing things into his arms and pushing him towards the spare room. A scream tore out and it deafened him "Solarah?" He called out as he went into the room. He almost dropped everything he was carrying at the sight of her. She was sweating and panting. She looked like she was in such pain.

"Piccolo...I need you you comfort her, Just be here with her." Came Chichi's voice. He looked to the woman as she worked. When he Looked back to Solarah she looked back at him with a faint smile.

Pic...pic...I...I think the baby is coming." He heard her pant and he sat everything down and went to her.

Everything was happening so fast around him as Chichi took over and started barking orders at him and Gohan who was bringing things to the room and then leaving again.

Chichi then came up to him and held out her hand, there in her hand was two oddly shaped, tiny objects. "What are those?" He asked and she looked at him with a smile. "Well let me ask you this Big guy...how much do you like your ears? Their earplugs...put them in so when she screams...and trust me...she will...they will at least block most of it." He nodded and he allowed her to push the very squishy things in his ears. And not a moment to soon, Cause Solarah made this high piched gasp.

"Now I want you to stay where your at and here, try to keep her cooled down." Chichi said as she handed Piccolo a bowl to set on the nightstand and a couple of rags. He imediately started taking a damp cloth to her forhead and neck.

Chichi started to take a pair os scissors to Solarah's clothes as removing the bottom half. She then Draped a sheet over her lap.

"Ok...I'm going to push a little bit on your belly now." Chichi spoke and Piccolo looked to Solarah's face as she nodded and he felt so completely out of his element in this situation. 'What am I doing here really?' "Piccolo...I Love you." Came Solarah's voice and he snapped out of his thoughts and realized she was looking at him. "I'm Here, Solarah...I ...I Love you too."

He knew now as she squeezed his hand that this was about to get interesting now.

"I'm Going to count to 3 and your going to push ok?, Ready...1...2...3" Chichi started and Solarah beared down and almost broke Piccolo's hand from the force.

"Oh Wow...Ok almost there, again...1...2...3" Chichi announced and Solarah Beared down again. Piccolo was beginning to wonder if any of this was safe. 'If this is what child birth is like, No wonder my people decided eggs was a better way.' Piccolo thought and dabbed Solarah's forhead with a cool rag. She whimpered.

Solarah started to cry and sob. Piccolo could tell she was getting tired and he knew she need to keep going, So he pushed some of his own ki into her. He knew she could feel what he did. She looked to him wide eyed.

Chichi suddenly interrupted, "Solarah dear...Push!"

And once again Solarah beared down and this time she was growling. Suddenly There was a release and Solarah collapsed against Piccolo Panting.

Chichi turned from them with something and when she came back she looked up to Piccolo with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Piccolo...She's Beautiful." Chichi Spoke and held out a bundle to him. 'SHE?' He thought as he accepted the tiny bundle that was placed in his arms. Chichi pulled the cloth back from the baby's face. He stared at this child...His child, and instantly knew that a empty spot in his heart had been filled. He looked down to the tiny face and tiny body that was placed so delicately in his arms. He pulled the wrap completely away and looked at the child as a whole. "She" He said quietly as his vision blurred, He choked alittle as he brought her up to his face and nuzzled the infant gently.

Whe he pulled back to look at her again he was captured by bright purplish orbs that were staring back at him. "Thoses eyes...they look just like..."

A fading ki drew his attention to Solarah. Her ki that felt like it was fading. It was reaching dangerously low and he handed his child back to Chichi. He felt fear in his heart. 'NO' his heart screamed.

"Solarah...Hey, Stay with me...Solarah?" He pleaded as she blinked slowly and drug her focus to his face.

"Piccolo...I feel...so Sleepy...I'm ...weak. She spoke in a slurred voice and He started panicking.

"No...You Must stay here... don't leave me." He started and his vision blurred.

Once again he pushed his ki into her form and her ki sparked but started to fade again.

"Piccolo...it's ok...I Just want to sleep." She slurred with a weak smile and he looked down. "Solarah... If you go to sleep, I fear you might not wake up...Please try to stay awake." He pleaded and She Struggled to regain consicousness. She was failing. She sighed and was gone.

"Solarah?...No...Please...Solarah." Piccolo choked and pulled her limp form into his arms. He rocked her against him.

The pain he held in his heart was so strong and he didn't care who saw him. He was crying and he didn't care.

"Solarah...Please come back to me...please don't leave me...I Need you here." He pleaded as the searing hot tears burned a path down his cheek and onto her.

Just when he was about to loose hope he felt the tiniest spark of Ki. He looked down at Solarah's still face and waited. Was he imagining it? What was that just now? Without warning it Sparked again and This time it was much stronger. He placed her softly down flat on the bed and leaned over her heart. He pulled out the earpluggs and leaned in to listen to her heart. It was faint but there was a heart beat.

He rose up to look at her face again. She still hadn't woke up and he whispered to her "Solarah?"

Suddenly there was an eruption and Solarah glowed brighter than the sun. Piccolo couldn't believe what he was seeing. It dawned on him at that moment that this is the power that the demoness was after, This was the Phoenix.

Solarah lifted off the bed and started pulsing. Her body would twitch from it. Piccolo shielded Chichi and his Child from the light as Solarah continued to pulse and emit that golden light.

As quickly as it came, The light faded and she fell softly against the bed. Piccolo rushed to her and pulled her into his arms. She was warm, where as before she had gone cold. "Solarah?...Solarah?" He called to her and gently shook her.

He suddenly couldn't move. 'What the HEll is this?' He questioned inside his head. He could feel a soft warmness flood his head.

"Piccolo." Came a voice inside his head, It wasn't Solarah's. "Who...Are you?, And Why are you Inside my Head?" He growled.

" I Am the Phoenix, I saved Your Love...I'm Tired Namek, I'm so Tired of Living my Curse...I am usually Reborn into each Daughter of this bloodline, and By Chance, I end up Cursing each offspring with sadness, But not Solarah, She is a rare soul, to hold such Happiness when everything around her is gone. I chose now to stay Within her and Die with her when it is her time. I give all my strength and power to her. Teach her to use it and it will aid her when she needs it." The voice spoke softly and it flitted across his own mind.

"Wait. Why are you even inside her to began with?" He asked and for a moment he feared that the voice had left.

"Because my Brothers decided to punish me, I Am A God, One of the three. Years ago, I came to this plane on task to save a life. a life I knew would cause much pain and harm. Why would I save them? As it stands I Chose that day, to not save a life that tipped the balance of harmony, and I kept coming back to check on them, They flourished happily and for a while I was happy with my decision. Upon coming back I met someone by accident and he saw what I was... He had a strange feeling about his Aura that drew me in. I had never loved before and from that moment on I was as they say, Smitten with him...It was not long after that, That I learned I was pregnant. When my brothers found out...They locked me inside of my Human form and the only way I could survive was to be reborn into every daughter in this bloodline...the only problem is when I get reborn...The Mother dies on Child birth...I can't do it anymore...It no longer matters what I want...because I can't do it...not to This girl. This one human Has shown me more than her whole bloodline has, and for that...I cannot...No I will not allow her to die." Piccolo could feel the pain in the voice. He was allowed to look down at Solarah who appeared to be asleep in his arms. She was precious to him and he could relate to what the voice said about her being special. He himself had seen it. That day when he was trying to make her leave and left her with nothing. She has such a strong will to live. He suddenly realized that there was someone standing in front of him. When he looked up from Solarah, What greeted his eyes was none other than Solarah herself. Piccolo reeled back slightly at the sight of her because She still laid in his arms.

She smiled warmly and reached to his face, causing him to close his eyes.

He closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them again everything had returned to normal. Chichi suddenly was at his side and frantically patting his arm.

"Piccolo...Is everything ok, What was that light?" Her voice reached his muffled ears,They were ringing and he disorientally looked to her.

"yeah...Yeah, I think She's ok...her Ki...Its rising back up...I'm not entirely sure at what just happened but I'll take it, As long as she stays with me."

He spoke, his voice sound distant and for some reason his head felt fuzzy like he was about to... THUD.

Solarah's POV*

She could hear sounds moving around her and someone lifted her up and laid her on something soft. Her head swimmed slightly but her awareness was coming back and soon she could open her eyes. She remembered that odd dream. She was looking at Piccolo holding her and she could tell he had been crying, everything after that was fuzzy. She heard a tiny cry and memories flooded her. She bolted up in the bed. 'My Baby?' She thought as she locked on a crib next to her. She slid to the edge of the bed and looked down into the crib at the tiny green form that looked back at her.

Solarah felt her heart swell at the sight of the child. There was one name that came to mind, and as she reached down to hold her baby for the first time "Melody" Whispered like a soft breeze across her lips. "My sweet Melody, How beautiful you are." Solarah spoke soothingly as she cuddled the child and kissed the baby's forehead in between the tiny antenna that adorned her forehead. Those bright purple eyes blinked and a smile graced the infants lips.

"Oh thank god your awake, I fear you gave Piccolo a fit and he fainted...he has yet to wake up." Came Chichi's Voice and Solarah looked up to the distraught woman and noticed then that Piccolo wasn't present. She scanned the room.Then focused on Chichi

"Where is Piccolo?"

"I asked Gohan to come and retireve the Big Green oaf from the floor and he took him to the spare room next door."

Solarah nuzzled their child and slowly stood up, she felt so light, like she was floating. She looked down at Melody and smiled as the infant looked about everything in wonder from the safety of her arms.

"Thank you Chichi, for everything. Im going to go check on Piccolo," Solarah looked to Chichi and smiled then back down to her baby and softly spoke, "Lets go find Daddy."

Solarah strolled quietly up to the door to the spare bedroom, and there laid her love. He looked peaceful, and yet there was an odd, tense aura coming off of him. Solarah approached him gently and cradling melody in one arm, reached down and touched his forehead. Piccolo instantly relaxed at her touch. A sigh escaped his lips and she watched as he slowly came to. When his eyes landed on her, He was instantly sitting up.

"Solarah...Are you ok?...I...You..." Piccolo Stuttered. Solarah placed a finger on his lips and stopped him. Smiling tenderly at the Overgrown Green alien man, Leanded in and pressed her lips to his. She pulled back and stared deeplyinto his eyes.

"Piccolo, I'm Fine, Really, everythings fine. Look. "Solarah leaned away and rose up their baby.

"I hope you don't mind, That I named her Melody."

Piccolo dropped his gaze to the child and then back up to Solarah. There was a look there in his eyes that she hadn't seen before. It was heartwarming and endearing. Then all at once he scooped both her and the baby up into his arms. He nuzzled her and said "Its Perfect," his breath tickling down her neck. She started giggling which made the baby squeak and giggle. Solarah felt so much warmth inside her own soul and happiness that she felt like she was going to burst. She had wanted this for so long. Wanted to fill that empty void. She could stay just like this for an eternity.

Later that night,Long after Chichi and Her Son Gohan left for home, Solarah was in the kitchen, when she heard Piccolo talking. His voice was low and soft. She instantly knew where he was, And it made her smile. She silently approached the door to their bedroom and found Piccolo laying there on their bed, on his stomache with their daughter craddled safely in his hands. A tiny hand reached up to his face and he slowly leaned in.

She watched as he kissed the tiny hand and then leaned closer til his face was mere inches from her. Solarah smiled warmly then an urge presented itself.

"Wow...How strong our daughter must be, To have the Mighty Piccolo, Fall before her." She chimed bringing his attention to her, It registered in his face, what she said and he almost glared at her...there was no heat though, which made it funny.

"I have fallen long before this day for a woman with great strength, and a heart that I will never began to understand the depths of it's love."

He claimed almost too proudly, But The words, Stunned her and she simply stared back at him. Feeling the heat from that stare she was giving him he turned and gave her a questioning look. All at once laughter surfaced and Solarah couldn't keep it in. His questioning look then deepened to a scowl. A Blush followed and Solarah simply strolled over and joined him on their bed.

"Thats a very deep claim My Love, I have never heard you speak like that and...I Love it."

Their happiness however was about to get dampened as a pair of red eyes peared at the three of them through the window, Waiting for the perfect moment to strike.


	13. Actually Chapter 13

The next couple of days were definately full of excitement as the both of them learned more about Melody. To Piccolo's dismay, The child would eat and of it course come back out later, and it disgusted him. Solarah would just giggle at him and take care of it. He would just grumble and walk away. Solarah instantly figured out from both that whistling is not an option as they both cried, And for whatever reason Piccolo was struggling from time to time around Solarah which was raising a red flag in Solarah's heart. He purposly avoided contacts that could be deemed sexual and it was starting to frustrate Solarah.

As night fell Solarah came out of the bath in a robe and fround Piccolo holding Melody in his arms and was just silently admiring his child.

A sigh escaped her as she entered Melodies room. She patted His arm and then leaned in and kissed the top of her babies head, The child of course was asleep.

"She'll be spoiled to you if you keep holding her like that. Put her down and come join me." Solarah spoke and smiled as she walked away.

He did as she asked and followed her to their bedroom.

When he entered, Solarah could feel that gaze of his and he stepped up behind her. 'Well, Better get this solved of I'll go crazy.' she thought as she turned to face him. She was once again reminded by how much taller and all around larger than she was.

"Piccolo, Can you please tell me What's wrong...I can't help you or understand unless you tell me." She watched carefully, at his normal stoic face and saw that quick flash of emotion that he likes to hide. She could tell he knew what she was asking and she patted his chest.

"You've been avoiding my touch like the Black Plague and I think I know why but you need to come out with it. You can hide from everyone else,... but me...Don't do it to me, At least not while we are alone." Solarah voiced and he looked uneasily away from her.

He sighed deeply in defeat and walked over to the bed. As he sat down, He reached for Solarah, Pulling her into his arms and he instantly leaned back, flopping back on the bed with Solarah against him. She sorta chirped at the suprise. He rolled them both over and she couldn't deny the desire that was coursing through her by this. He leaned in and devoured her mouth. Oh how she longed for this, Then he pulled back and looked down at her robe.

"Piccolo?" She questioned and he looked at her briefly and then closed the gap between their bodies, However this put them in a much different postion. This wasn't sexual, it was sensual. His head rested just beneath her chin. She reached up and started rubbing the back of his head.

"I..."His voice rumbled and she could feel it, "I...Thought I Lost you for good and I figured that If I...If we ...Didn't..." He trailed off like he didn't know how to finish. He didn't have to though cause Solarah knew instantly what he was talking about. She drew in a deep breath and exhailed.

"Piccolo...I Understand. If that is what you wish...I will just have to learn how to cope." She Spoke sadly and wondered if she really could.

He rose up and looked at her then and there was a fire that burned feriously in his eyes, He sighed deeply.

"No...I'm pretty sure That I won't be able to cope without touching you, at least not for much longer. That is most definately not what I wish...I wish that I knew more about...all of it so I could make sure something like that didn't happen again..." He was so stern and seriously at that moment, then like a flick of a switch he smiled almost sinister and leaned in to nuzzle Solarah.

"I wish I knew of ...Other ways...Maybe you could teach me." He half growled into her shoulder. Solarah felt like every fiber of her being was being zapped. His words made her tremble and she loved it. She trailed her fingers down his thick neck to his shoulders. She gasped as she felt a wet appendage graze her neck. 'Oh god, He's licking me...Oh this feels.' she brokenly though as a moan escaped her lips. He was turning her on in ways she was sure he didn't understand and it was slowly driving her mad.

"These sounds you make and the way your body responds to mine is crazy...I...Never in all my life thought that this would be possible, even after Melody...I guess if I could dream...this would be what it would feel like...I...I never want to wake up from this." His voice rumbled throughout her being and the breath that danced across her wet skin, 'Does he even know what he's doing?' She screamed inside her mind.

Suddenly a deep chuckle came from him and it confused her. She watched as he leaned back to look down at her then.

There was a smile and a playful light in those black orbs and it made her smile back.

"Do you know what these antenna are actually for?" He asked and waited for her reply. That smile never fading. She shook her head no.

"Nameks can speak to each other telepathically...and in order to do this they have to beable to hear each others thoughts...I couldn't do it before but for some reason now..." He trailed off. Solarah then realized that the whole time he was explaining this that his mouth wasn't moving.

"Wait! So you can speak to me telepathically?" She asked in her mind. "And read your thoughts." He concluded. It was then that the true realization hit. " So you were listening to me...talk about you...inside my thoughts...How very dirty of you." She thought and smiled...She could do dangerous things like this. The smile faltered slightly as she thought of something, Actually picturing it. The look on his face almost made her burst out laughing. His whole face was purple from the blush and his hold on her tightened.

Perhaps Picturing Two Piccolo's and herself was too much and he would now think differently about her.

All at once he grinned...a grin that should have scared her to death but she didn't fear him.

"Woman...I can make that happen...You have no idea what I am capable of...so be careful when you issue a challenge with me. You may be suprised that When I have you alone...That I can be very creative." He voiced huskly aloud and she felt her insides melt...she was soaked now.

Getting a bold streak she leaned up on her elbows, putting her face closer to his and smiled.

"Fine then Love...I Challenge You." She thought as she watched his resolve fall apart and awaken a beast inside.

"I most likely wont be walking tomorrow," She thought without realizing it. He chuckled and concluded aloud. "Most likely Not"

A week later and much excitement, the small family was sitting outside in the sun, Melody was trying to crawl and Solarah was watching her awkwardly reach for a flower. It was heart warming. Through Piccolo, Solarah was starting to learn more about her powers and the many things she could use it for, Like deflecting dirt and debri from Piccolo and Gohan as they fought nearby. She also realized that since that night, She had an open link between her mind and his. She could actually hear his thoughts even from the distance that was between them. He was constantly

schooling the young adult.

"Don't you think your being alittle hard on him love?" She thought as she watched Melody get up on all fours and crawl towards her leg.

"Perhaps...But Him being half Saiyan, He needs this structure." Piccolo answered through the link and Solarah smiled and decided to leave him alone. She wasn't sure if he knew it, but she could see his memories too and most were unhappy. They didn't make her love him any less, just understand more about his personality and it all made sense now. The one that confused her was the fusion of Piccolo and that other Namek...Whom she could actually feel while reading his memories.

She also learned without realizing it that she can close her thoughts off if she didn't want him to know something.

"Piccolo I'm Taking Melody back to the house now, She's getting sleepy." Solarah Thought through the link and scooped up her cooing child.

It was in this moment that Solarah noticed Tiny little bright pink dots on the childs skull. "What...is this?"

As Solarah neared the house she was suddenly rammed by and unknown force, The air was knocked out of her and much to her horror, She lost her grip on Melody.

When she hit the ground her head hit a rock and she was knocked unconctious.

The android Man stood up from where he landed near the so called phoenix and looked over to his master Towa. In her arms was the object they were after but a bigger thought had came to her mind and so they took both of them.

Piccolo arrived just as they were stepping through. Fear raged his insides and without hesitation he rushed after them just as the portal closed.

He was standing infrom of a strange stone archway and at the top was figures and he quickly realized that Solarah's kidnappers where up there with Solarah and Melody. Anger started to rise the more he stood there, He is going to have to calm down if he was going to have any attempt on saving them.

A throbbing pain started to form in Solarah's head and She started to focus. The sky was red and the air was thick. She was tied to a Pillar of stone and across from her was Melody in some weird purple bubble. 'Is this...Hell?...Where am I."

"My my my looky here, Our phoenix is awake now, And as I know those binds wont hold you...Perhaps the saftey of your child will. See there's a hole at the top so she can breath...If you don't cooperate and do as I say...I will close it and you can watch her die." The Horrible demoness spoke and Solarah looked to her daughter sitting helplessly inside the bubbled prison.

"What would you have me do then?" She asked lucidly as the woman smiled.

"She will have you do Nothing!!" Came a deep voice and suddenly Piccolo was there.

A chuckle came from The demoness and so all their attention was on her.

"Towa...was it?, Give me Melody and I won't tear you to peices" Came Piccolos angry voice and Solarah looked to her daughter.

"MMMMMmm so much anger and hatred pours from your aura Piccolo...Mira?" Towa called out and Suddenly the Android Had Piccolo in a hold that rendered Him completely immobile.

'what do I do? Help Piccolo, Or help Melody?...Am I even strong enough to accomplish such a feat?'

"Well now...I wonder just how much of my influence you could resist before you surrender completely to my will and do what I say hm?"

Towa leered as she thrusted her hand towards Piccolo and In horror, Solarah stood frozen as He started growling ferally back at Towa, and As much as she tried to call out to him, He was loosing his own control. He kept up Fighting until finally he surrendered and Purplish waves started mixing with his aura and Towa kept going.

"Stop!!! I'll Do what you ask Please...STOP! you'll kill him", Solarah picked up a rock and threw it at Towa and snarled in hate. Tears for her love burned her cheeks. to her supprise the rock actually hit her in the side of her face, which Solarah silently cheered. However when Towa turned towards her with that bleeding red hatred.

"I have a much better Idea. You see I have your daughter and she has the power to do what I need...So I have really no need for you...PICCOLO KILL HER!" Towa Pointed at Solarah and Mira released a corrupted puppet of her love. He lunged at her. She barely dodged with his speed and darted away while crying out to him.

"Piccolo, Snap out of it...I know your in there, Fight this." Solarah screamed as he lunged towards her. She had to do something to get to him.

Carelessly she lost her balance and fell. he was on her in seconds and was choking her.

Suddenly he let go and she fearfully looked up at him while regaining herself. He was fighting back.

'Solarah...He's not strong enough to fight this, flee, Get Melody and run away, something really wrong here.' came a familiar voice inside her head who she had recently learned, was Nail.

'How can I stop him? Oh God,' "Piccolo stop, Get a hold of your self!" She pleaded, His control weening. She jumped up and started to put some distance between them, when she felt him grab onto the long open sweater coat she had on, she panicked and jerked free from it. She turned to her mate again and noticed that he had stalled for a moment. It was then that she realized how close to Melody They had been. She watched in silence as he placed a hand close to the bubble and snarled at his own child. A light began to emerge from his hand as he pressed it closer to the bubble and Melody screamed.

"PICCOLO! Not The Child...The Phoenix...Kill her!" Came Towa's voice from somewhere behind her and Solarah Whirled around to face her.

Anger started to rise deep from the pits of her soul. "You will Pay...You will release them both imediately or die in flames" Solarah growled and Towa started laughing

"Stupid Girl, I was born from the Flames." Came her snarky reply and a pair of very familiar arms restrained her and started squeezing the air out of her. She couldn't breath and as she strained to look into the face of her love, He was not himself. She as gently as she could tried to nuzzle him. This confused him and he leaned his face away. His eyes had gone red and purplish tainted aura surrounded him and her.

'Piccolo, Please...Ack...I Know this not you, this is her doing...PLease...Pic..." Before she could continue, there was a crack and a pain as well as the lack of oxygen suddenly presented itself. Solarah instantly realized that he had just shattered her rib cage and one broken rib bone punctured her lung. Her head as well as everything else started to go numbe from the pressure he continued on her body.

"Piccolo..."Cough"...I...Love you" And with that Solarah fainted.

Melody from the future arrived alittle to late as she watched Towa and her corrupted father drop a limp body of her Mother to the ground.

"No...I'm too late...I...YOU!!!! She screamed and she powered up and Lunged for Towa. However before she could reach her. Piccolo intervened and Started attacking her.

"Release him Towa...Now!" Melody Grounded out and Caught Glimpse of a flash of Purple heading to the tiny version of herself. 'Trunks?'

'Keep them focused on you.' she thought as her gaze dropped to Solarah, who laid there dying. 'She is the Phoenix's vessel right?, Then She won't die...but they don't know that' Melody thought as she deflected Piccolo's attacks.

"Funny, I was just thinking of you...How Ironic that I will finally be rid of you once I open the gate." Towa leered and Melody growled as she blocked Piccolo's advances hit for hit.

"Piccolo...Stop...YOu killed her, DO YOU HEAR ME IN THERE, YOU KILLED YOUR WIFE!!!! YOUR MATE! AND NOW YOUR CHILD WILL DIE!"

Melody Screamed with all her might and Struck him in the stomach with her fist with all she could muster.

He doubled over and dropped to his knees.

Purplish Goo flushed out of his mouth and to the ground.

Melody dropped to her knees in front of him and brought his face up to hers and stared at him, It was the first time she had gotten to look at as her father. She wanted to embrace him and maybe somehow pull him from this hell. All her thoughts were cut short as a hand exited out her back.

He stood slowly Holding her out from him with his hand through her and snarled at her. Right before her vision faded a bright blinding light appeared from behind her. She couldn't focus and soon slipped into darkness.

"THAT IS ENOUGH! I WILL NOT WATCH THIS CONTINUE ANY FURTHER. YOU WILL GO BACK TO THE HELLISH DEMON REALM AND LEAVE THIS FAMILY AND EVERYONE IN THIS PLANE IN PEACE!!!" Solarah stood as if nothing happened, but it was no longer her but the Phoenix that dwelled with in. Her Burning eyes turned towards Piccolo and with a simply wave of her now flaming hand he was split in two, which caused Towa's hold on him to dissapate. She physically ripped Nails form from Piccolo's, so the influence couldn't lock onto one or the other.

"YOU WILL DIE FOR THE PAIN YOU HAVE CAUSED THIS FAMILY!" her once soft and gentle voice was now a furious duel of off pitched tones. Trunks stood a great distance away and watched with Baby Melody clutching to him and cooing.

Towa started panicking cause she did not realize that the girl actually housed the goddess instead of just her power, a grave mistake on her part and she was about to pay and she knew it.

Without a single word the Phoenix morphed and was now inches from her, A hand had found her throat and she was starting to feel Fire lick at her whole being, Even though it was futile she screamed in agony anyways. And when she was reduced to ashes, without even looking at her puppet, He exploded, leaving no one left as a threat. She felt so sad for Solarah that this had happened to her and her once beautiful family.

The phoenix looked to the now Two Namekians that laid on the ground where she left them.

To her suprise one of them started to stir and it was then that she realized that It was the one Piccolo had fused with years ago to attain power on their home planet.

"Put...Me back, Goddess and let me heal him, please don't let him die...Goddess." Came his broken plea and she shook her head at him.

"They'll be no need for that, I will heal you both." came that duel toned voice and she healed both of them and stood. He fainted once again at her touch.

"I will also erase this horrid event from your minds." She spoke as she touched Piccolo's forhead as well as Nails.

She felt a tiny tug on her leg and found the toddler looking up at her. She smiled and scooped up the child.

"Dear little one, I will also erase what your precious eyes has seen. And when you wake you will be in the arms of your father, like you should be."

The phoenix kissed the little Namekian child on her forhead and held her close as she fell into slumber, Then knelt and laid her in Piccolo's arm.

Her Firey Gaze landed on The Namekian that had travel through time. Death is usually the punishment for messing with history and the flow of time, She could not help but sympathize for her and her longing of a family. She decided that this will be her last deed and then She will fade away into nothing.

Just as she knelt over the female Namekian's body, Two godly prescensces appeared and when she looked up, There decsending slowly to land beside her was non other that her two older brothers.

Shocked she stood and focused completely on them.

"Cosmic...Chaos...Why are you here?"She asked. They both looked each other and then back to her.

"Were here to take you home now, We both think that you learned your lesson. And even though you did all of this out of love for this human and her family, we both agreed that your time as punishment is done." Cosmic's Deep Voice bellowed and she without her consent was ripped from her vessel.

"Wait...Wait...I can't leave just yet...Please...allow me to heal her and free her mind of all this pain...Please brother." She pleaded and both of them stared oddly at her.

"Haven't you done enough for this mortal...Come Phoenix, we should leave this be and return home" Replied Chaos and He turned away from her. Cosmic Was still oddly eyeing her.

"This Mortal...is my Bloodline...that was my curse afterall...Please let me do this." She concluded as she knelt beside Solarah's slumbering form. She effortlessly scooped up the girl whom out of all the ones before her, showed her much love and acceptance to all living things, which is why at the last minute she decided to stay with her instead of being passed on through her daughter.

"Fine, Do as you will Sister, If it means that much to you", Came Chaos's voice as well as a sigh.

A light slowly emerged around the girls body and all her broken and shattered bones were placed back into their original place as if nothing happened. When she laid her down, Life started to bloom again inside her. She leaned in and kissed her forhead.

"My Dear sweet Solarah...You have shown me truth of my actions and for this I bestow you a gift and only one...Thank you." The Phoenix spoke softly with a tender smile and then Faded away into nothingness as the three deities returned to their rightful place.


	14. Chapter 14

Solarah came to moments later and darted upwards. It was like she awoke from a dream. She quickly looked around at her surroundings and at the people also lying around. 'Did something happen?...Why can't she remember?...Melody...Where is Melody?' She frantically thought as she searched the area. Her gaze fell on daughter laying on the ground in Piccolo's arm and then as she was closing in on them, another green skinned form caught her attention, He looked so much like Piccolo but she could tell somehow that he wasn't. It Stunned her for a moment, But when Melody cooed, Solarah snapped to and dropped to the ground next to Piccolo.

"Piccolo?"...She shook him gently and waited, He did not respond. Fear started to seep into her being. She reached and patted him in the face.

"Piccolo?!...Hey...Wake up...Pic.." She persisted and in the middle of his name, He groaned and lethargically reached up rubbed his forhead.

Melody rolled out of his arm with her slightly chubby form and sat up next to him.

Solarah leaned back and watched him. It was so odd, She knew something happened but the way he's acting as he cotinued with stretch and groan, It was as if they all passed out there...'but why...and who is this laying next to Piccolo?' Solarah thought and suddenly a warm fuzzy feeling filled her brain.

'Solarah?...Why are we all laying out side?...What happened?...I feel so weak.' Came Piccolo's voice through their telepathic link.

'I don't really know...and Now there's another you laying there.' Solarah thought as she looked to the other Namek laying not to far away.

She rose and approached him. It was bizarre but she felt at complete ease with him as she knelt and touched his face. He instantly opened his eyes and stared back at her.

"Nail?" She spoke. The name just suddenly came to mind and he smiled and nodded then sat up slowly. He looked around at everything as seeing it for the first time. That's when Solarah noticed that the sun was setting. 'It's getting late...'

"Solarah...Is Piccolo...Is he ok?" Came that voice and she turned to look at him. She smiled then looked back to Piccolo, Who was now sitting up and Little Melody was hoisted up into his arms. She was turning his face from side to side as if checking for wounds. "That's adorable" She said aloud.

Piccolo's Pov*

'Why can't I remember anything that has happened in the last hour?...Or two?' He thought and stared down at his daughter. Then as he gazed over to Solarah...There sat Nail. 'Well that would explain why I feel a difference in power but...How did he get seperated from me?'

He thought as he nodded to the other Namek. Nail nodded back.

Suddenly there was a serge of ki signatures heading towards them. Piccolo sighed deeply and cuddled their daughter.

"I feel the rest of our mismatched crew coming." Piccolo spoke and Then realized Solarah was already looking into their direction.

'Are you now able to sense them?' He thought and watched her look down in thought then she looked to him and smiled.

it was a knowing smile and he felt even more in the dark. 'Solarah what Happened?'

She turned to him and shrugged, "I Don't Know, Nor do I know how he can be sitting there now. But I do feel in my heart that it was suppose to be somehow, Like everything is fine now and that we shouldn't worry about it."

"Hello!" came a tiny petite voice and they all turned towards it. There stood a pinkish skinned child-like girl with orange colored hair. But what caught Piccolo's attention was her aura...She reminded him of Shin. "So your a Kia?" He asked disgruntled.

"Yes I am the Supreme Kia of Time and I have come to tell you that Towa and Mira is no more. They were vanquished and everything will go back to Normal, Has anyone seen Melody and Trunks, They were last seen somewhere close to here?" she asked as she looked about.

"Melody?" Piccolo asked more to himself than to her as he looked down at his daughter, who was staring up to him in wonder. Those purple eyes staring up at him in wonder.

"Supreme Kia of Time, were here...She is badly injured but I think that she'll be ok...Being Namekian and all." Piccolo heard Trunks say as he turned towards him as he carried a bloodied form towards the petite Kia. He slid his daughter out of his lap and as he stood he pulled her up into his arms.

He approached them and handed his daughter to Solarah as she joined him. Nail was suddenly there as well.

Piccolo looked at the badly injured Namek that was drapped awkwardly in Trunk's Arms. He couldn't take it anymore and took Her out of his arms.

She was breathing very shallow and her ki was slowly diminishing. He laid her gently to the ground and looked at the gapping hole in her chest.

"That will take a great deal of time and energy to heal, Solarah are you able to?" He asked as he moved for her to approach. She reached out and touched the edges of the wound. Nothing happened, She pulled her hand away and looked back at him.

"I'm afraid the Phoenix no longer resides inside of you, You can no longer use her power...It was She, that destroyed Towa and Mira, and then left with her brothers back to the Other realm. And a wound of that size, I cannot heal...I'm Sorry." The kia spoke sadly and removed strand of pink hair from the female namekian's face. Piccolo quickly looked to Nail.

"From my memories, can you find the Lookout and Dende?" Piccolo asked and He nodded. In a blast He was off.

"He may not make it in time Piccolo." Came Trunks voice but he barely heard it as he placed a hand on her sweating forhead. If he timed it just right he could feed her just enough energy to sustain til Nail returned with Dende.

She stirred slightly and opened her eyes, Wincing in pain. He could feel it as if it was him that was in pain.

"What...Are...You doing?" She choked out and weakly gripped his wrist. "Death is punishment for changing the flow of time...Please...Stop."

Saddness filled his heart then, Why did she want to die? "Do you not want me to save you?" He asked deeply, it sounded odd coming from him.

"I'm saying...Don't waste... Your Time... and Energy, When I'm going to die anyways." She spoke more thoroughly then. She smiled oddly then at him and squeezed his wrist gently.

"Are you not my Daughter?...From the Future?...Melody?" Piccolo asked, Her eyes went wide in acknowledgment. He looked up to the Kia. She instantly looked away as if she wasn't suppose to acknowledge that information. She didn't have to though, He knew.

"Then I will Not let you die, It's my duty as your Father to help you, Isn't that right Kia of Time?" He asked as he continued to watch the Kia turn away from him and grumble, However when she looked over her shoulder to him there was a light in her eyes and he looked back down to he future daughter and continued to pump a steady flow of his ki into her.

While this was going on, The other Z fighters decided to arrive and Bombard them all with questions, Which to his relief, Trunks happily answered.

Then Dende and Nail Showed up and the Healing of Future Melody was underway.

They finally moved back towards the house. Everyone was standing around and conversing on what happened when The Kia of Time announced that it was time for them to leave. A newly mended Female Namekian emerged from the House with Dende behind.

Piccolo wasn't much on embraces but He couldn't let her leave like this, She was his own afterall. As she walked past him he reached out and hooked his arm around her back and pulled her into his arms. She froze against him as he hugged her. Those bright pink locks tickling his face as she started to shake and then he felt her embrace him back. He pulled away and then leaned in tapping his forhead against hers.

No matter what time you are from, Somewhere I am there and I will care." He spoke and then released her. There was tears in her eyes as she stepped slowly away from him and continued on towards Trunks and The Kia.

Solarah chose that moment to join him and he felt her snuggle up to his side as they both watched them wave and dissapate.

"She'll Be fine Piccolo...And that was...Quite tender of you...and your masculine demenor." he heard her say as she jabbed his side playfully.

He tettered slightly away from her and that weird onslaught of sever tingling sensations that quickly jolted his form.

Everyone lost it in laughter as she continued to follow him while jabbing at him. He didn't exactly find what she was doing amusing but then nor did he want her to stop, The smile on her face and the sound of her laugh made him happy.

Back in Conton City, The Kia brought Melody up to the Time Nest where Her Mother and Piccolo was standing and waiting.

"You know...I should just punish the whole Lot of ya at the same time...But since everything equalled out in the end, I'm feeling generous, so I'm going to let it slide this time. But If you so much as think of one mutinous thought!, I will END every last one of you! And as for you" She spoke and pointed at Melody. "You will Now be my Personal assistant and help me take care of everything...Like taking care of this City, and all of our Time Patrollers...Which you are no longer apart of."She continued and then Looked back at Solarah and Piccolo with a smile. "As for you two...You will be cleaning The Cage of Toki Toki and since I do have a heart I will let him out of the Time nest while you do so...I know he can be loud and his squawking can be Horrible on your heightened hearing...Understood?" The both nodded and then Kia left the three of them standing there.

Melody bowed to them and then noticed how close they were standing to each other and quirked and eyeridge at Piccolo.

He uneasily stepped away and grunted as Solarah Sniggered. The full blown smile spilt Melody's face and she couldn't help but join in on her mother's laughter.

She walked up to Piccolo and bowed respectfully to him and then held out her hand. He slowly took it and then smiled back at her.

All was going to be well. Melody felt it in her heart.


	15. Chapter 15

Back in the original flow of time, Three weeks had passed and Once again Piccolo was being dragged to one of Bulma's get togethers. He kept looking to his mate. She seemed to glow and as he carried her while they flew, her warmth filled his being. Their daughter flew to and fro inront of them as she now mastered manuverabilty with her Ki. Her bright Pink hair whipped about her face as she did so. He felt his heart swell as he watched her.

They finally landed in the field where everyone had gathered and the very next second he lost track of Melody, He could feel her nearby but just couldn't see her. Solarah would tap his arm and shake her head softly at him. Yeah he was fretting about her getting hurt. But then there was two high energy and extremely careless saiyan children running around to.

"Piccolo, She'll be fine, You can't shelter her, Let her explore so she can learn for herself." Solarah spoke and he finally nodded and sipped a glass of water.

Melody caught glimpse of two children running around the outskirts of the tree line. So she silently followed after them, if only to observe them.

They were so full of energy as they ran about and tapped each other. It looked like fun. Then a man with spikey Black hair emerged from the woods and she listened as he directed them to a task of hiding in the woods and if he found them that they would have to clean something. She didn't understand but she continued to mask her ki like her fater taught her and watched as the two children ran into the woods. She silently did so as well and followed them. They still hadn't realized that she was there. She easily found them hiding in the bushes. 'these two need Papa train them in hiding.' She thought as she watched them.

Vegeta slowly made his way into the woods, He knew those two couldn't do what he asked, which is why he did it. They hate to clean and since the cleaning drones broke, the gravity chamber needs cleaned. He could easily feel their ki. Though they were trying. He was about to announce that he had found them when the slightest movement caught his attention. Had he not seen her bright pink hair, he would not have know she was there at all, She was that namekian hybrid child of Piccolo's, Which still eluded his knowledge on how that was even possible. He watched as she crept closer and closer to the boys and he waited to see what she would do.

All at once she ran into the boys attempted hiding spot and growled. This scared the crap out of Goten and Trunks as the screamed and ran in seperate directions. Vegeta erupted into laughter as they ran past him. That was funniest thing he had seen in a while and when she slowly emerged with branches and leaves stuck everywhere he laughed harder and then crouched down to her level.

"For a Namekian, That was quite a feat, perhaps they should learn from you." Vegeta spoke as he rose up and lead her back to the rest of the group

"Melody...What your name?" her soft voice reached his ears. He looked down at her and simply answered "Vegeta...There's your Father, Worrying about you like a Mother Hen, Better go make sure that he knows your ok before he faints from a heartattack." He smirked and she smiled back at him and started to run off, "Thanks Geta." She called back and continued to run back to her family. "Hmph".

Piccolo felt Melody's prescence nearing and as she got closer he finally laid eyes on her now filthy state. "What the hell did you get into already?"

He grumbled as he started to pull leaves out of her hair and straightening her clothes.

Solarah was standing at the food table and was eyeballing all the food when she looked over to Piccolo and Melody. She knew in her heart what was going on...She just didn't know how her now growing family was going to take the information. She felt it grow strong in her womb. She looked around at everyone else as they conversed with each other and when no was looking she placed a hand on her belly. She could feel it.

The happiness filled her heart and a tear threatened to spill from her.

"You should tell him soon" Came a familiar voice and she turned to find Nail there looking down at her hand.

"I will but I think I have a better idea...I think I'll show him... She Whispered as she patted him on the shoulder and went to find Bulma.

She found the Blue haired Woman talking to a man she had never seen before. And as she approached,The two of them Turned and smiled.

"Ah Solarah this Is Goku he one my best friends...Me and Him...We sorta started the whole Z squad." Bulma spoke happily as she patted the very Cheery man's Shoulder and he rose up his hand in a greeting.

"Hiya,... Whoa...who is that?" Goku asked as his gaze went past her and he pointed. Solarah followed his gaze to her daughter as she flew towards Her.

"That Is My Daughter Melody...Piccolo is most likely not far behind." Solarah spoke and sure enough, there suddenly towering above everyone else, was Her Piccolo. He followed their daughter over.

'Mama,...I scared away the other two children... Perhaps I am too good at hide and Seek. That's what Geta said anyways." Her happy voice rang out and Solarah smiled warmly. Her daughter was re-enacting the event and to her suprise Piccolo was actually finding it amusing.

"You Know, I'm Glad he has this. Back when we were kids, He hated me and everyone that lived and breathed...now look at him. I have never seen that smile on his face before...I mean he has smiled at my Son Gohan but it was never like that. He'll learn Power now and levels to that power that until now has kept him below me and Vegeta. I better watch my Back...Piccolo will pass me up without me even realizing it." Goku stated proudly and watched as Piccolo chased after his energetic daughter.

"Yeah well Wait till he finds out what I have in the oven." Solarah stated and Bulma gasped in suprise. Goku on the other hand was clearly confused.

"Solarah...Your Pregnant again?...Yep I'd say he's probably going die of a heart attack...How are you going to tell him?"

"I was thinking of bringing him to the Lab tomorrow and showing him myself...would that be ok?" Solarah asked and Bulma Nodded.

The next morning Solarah finally convinced Piccolo of her intentions as they flew to Capsule Corps.

"I really don't understand any of this" Piccolo stated and Solarah giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled against his neck. The coolness of his skin always made her forget that they were flying and he no longer minded that she burried her face against him. of Course she did it for a much different reason at the moment.

"Mama are you ok?" Came her daughter's voice and She smiled back at those always curious purple orbs. Piccolo could fly alittle more fast now that She could keep up with him better and it made travelling quicker, and for Solarah it was less time in the air.

After they arrived at Capsule Corps, Bulma led them to where Trunks and Goten was playing in Trunk's Room. Melody eagerly went in and introduced herself and apologized for scaring them.

Bulma then led Piccolo and Solarah to the lab where she had already set up the ultrasound device.

"Ill be right back Solarah, You know how to do every thing so I'll leave you to it for now ok?" and just like that Bulma disappeared.

"So what exactly are we doing?" Piccolo asked sternly and Solarah smiled warmly at him as he watched her work.

"What?...You don't like Doctors?...I could show you things." She said coyly as she tugged at his gi top. She pulled it gently if one side and rubbed some weird substance on his skin. Then she took some weird device and placed it right above his heart.

On the screen behind her an image of his heart showed up and it was beating. He looked at it then back at her. "Yeah that's not Weird at all." He stated and looked back at her. She sniggered and handed the device to him.

"Now you do me." She replied and he looked at her with a smirk. "I could but I think Bulma would most likely die from the sight." He remarked and her face red all red at his implications. He snorted gruffly and she snatched the device from him and stuck it on herself.

At first he wasn't looking where she was putting it, instead he was rather preoccupied with the random thoughts that was flooding his brain.

Suddenly she gasped and he instantly went on the defense.

What?...What happened?" He asked as she pointed at the screen. He looked to where she pointed and stared in non belief at the image.

It was clearly what he was looking at but he was still having a hard time with it.

"Solarah...Is that...a...baby?" He choked out. He suddenly couldn't breath as his heart skipped several beats.

"Yes...I had a feeling but I...Well I...Wanted to make sure and from the looks of it...Most likely a Boy." He heard her state and that was the last thing that graced his ears before the floor caught his descending unconcious form once again.

Solarah knelt next to her husband, her soulmate and wept happy tears as she kissed his forhead. Yes Even more Trialling things are in their future and she couldn't be more happy about it!.

The End.


End file.
